The Pain We Suffer
by LadyWriter29
Summary: What will the team do when Abby is kidnapped and hurt in more ways then one? Who will help Abby heal? A possible love triangle with Gibbs/Abby/McGee. Warning: Hints at abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

The Pain We Suffer

AN/ I don't own NCIS. Please be gentle. This is my first NCIS story. I hope you like it. Please read and review. And enjoy!

Chapter 1

Loud metal music permeates the forensic science lab at the NCIS building. Abby, the forensic scientist, is running DNA samples while listening to one of her favorite bands. With the music loud, she's unable to hear anyone enter the lab. Plus, she's concentrating so hard.

One of her computer screens blinks the word 'MATCH' to a finger print. The next computer indicates the exact match to the DNA sample taken from the crime scene and the sample extracted from a female solider that was found without a head or fingers. So they know whomever the killer is, he didn't want her identified.

Abby goes to call Gibbs as she turns down her music. But before she gets through to Gibbs, a hand with a cloth comes over her mouth. Within seconds, Abby's unconscious.

Gibbs, the lead agent and her boss, goes to answer the phone, but is met with a dial tone. Gibbs grabs the Caf-Pow drink cup and heads down to see what Abby has so far. He's a little shocked to find her music playing and she's no where to be seen. That wasn't Abby. But his Abby was anything but what was considered normal. He decides to call her cell phone. While he listens to the phone ring on his end, he turns off her music. When there is complete silence, he hears Abby's cell phone ringing. He follows the ringing and finds it on the floor under one of her carts.

Gibbs disconnects the call, dials his senior agent, Tony DiNozzo. While he waits for Tony to answer the phone, Gibbs gets a plastic evidence bag and bags Abby's cell phone without touching it. Gibbs' worried about Abby.

"DiNozzo." Tony answers.

"Tony, get the team to Abby's lab. We have a problem. Make sure McGee is with you." Gibbs hangs up and starts to look for clues to what happened. The next thing Gibbs notices that's out of place is Abby's prized babies. Two of the system computers were turned off. And another one was missing a cable that ran it. There was another thing missing, but didn't know what it was or what it's function was. But as soon as McGee got there, they would know.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby wakes up in a small dark room. It was cold, which indicated to Abby that it was concrete. The floor, walls and ceiling all dark and cold. Abby had no idea what time of what day it was. No windows or clocks, so no way to find anything. It was just her and four walls. No light and nothing to sleep on. All Abby had was fear. And maybe hope that Gibbs would find her, fast. She has no clue as to why someone would take her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days go by and the team are no closer to figuring out where and why Abby was taken. Each day that goes by, Gibbs gets more angry. He refuses to sleep until Abby's back safe and sound. Every member of the team seems effected in their own way. McGee is working in silence and is somewhat taking after Gibbs about not sleeping until Abby's back.

Ziva's acting more like stone then ever. She doesn't show her worry. Same as she did when Gibbs was injured in the boat explosion. Deep down she's devastated. Tony even is more quiet usual. It's like the team didn't want to say anything or it would make this whole event real. The only words spoken were angry ones from Gibbs when a possible lead was marked as a dead end.

Ducky and Palmer were the only ones to talk to each other about Abby and the whole event.

"Dr. mallard, what was it like when you first met Abby?" Palmer asks, hoping to see a smile at Ducky's memories of that moment.

"Abigail was so young. Just a mere baby if you will, in forensic field. She just graduated and had gotten the job. She had previously worked for a local police department near school. On paper she was exquisite. Then we met her in person. I sure thought Jethro was going to stroke out at the mere sight of Abigail in her dog collar and black make-up. Jethro thought she was crazy. At the sight of her only. But he quickly fell in like for her. You know how Abby is when you meet her. You can't help but be drawn in by her sweet charm. Oh dear, sweet Abigail. I do hope you are safe wherever you may be." Ducky says. At last part of the words, he looks heaven word as if speaking to God. Palmer can't recall a time when Ducky attempted to really speak to God. He could tell Ducky was really hurting.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gibbs! I think I might have something. Whatever Abby was working on before she was taken, was giving a positive identity on some DNA. But the info card has been taken too. Before it could be saved to the hard drive. I have an indication that she found the ID she was looking for and it looks as if that might be the motive to be taken. Or at least A motive why she was taken." McGee says, going as fast as he could.

"Great! Now FIND Abby!" Gibbs yells and walks out of Abby's lab. Gibbs goes to the men's room and starts to beat the crap out of the wall to the first stall. He punches with all his fury and rage. He didn't recall the amount of rage since Shannon and Kelly's deaths. He knew this meant that his feelings for Abby were deeper then he originally thought.

Ducky walks into the men's room. He was originally looking for Gibbs to try to get him to take a nap. Ducky even was willing to trick Gibbs into taking a mild sedative to sleep. He wasn't helping anyone not sleeping.

Ducky's shocked at the banged up wall and the blood on Gibbs' hand. There was a little blood left on the stall wall, but not as much as on his hand.

"Jethro! My goodness! What _are_ you doing?" Ducky wait's a few seconds for an answer. Gibbs stands there and looks at the damage. "Do you feel better now, Jethro?" Ducky asks.

"No." Ducky walks over and grabs Gibbs' hand to access the damage.

"Come with me Jethro. We'll get this fixed up in no time." Ducky and Gibbs go to the morgue.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few more days pass. McGee works the computer twenty-two hours a day. After a while McGee falls onto the info they'd been looking for. He writes the name and address down of what they believe is the man responsible for killing a young female petty officer. McGee goes and tell the team that he thinks he's found out where Abby is and has the name of the man who took her. Everyone realizes this mans life is going to end very soon if he hurt their Abby.

They head to the address in a quick hustle. It was an abandon old warehouse. They used to make teddy bears there. They all cover an exist with guns drawn. Everyone's hearts race as they hope to find an alive Abby. They search room after room. Until Ziva opens a door and spots a limp and unmoving Abby on the floor. It was dark in there, but Ziva had a flash light.

"I have her!" Ziva yells as she rushes to Abby to see if she's alive. The guys rush to the room and see an unconscious Abby. Gibbs rushes to her side.

"Abby? Sweetie, wake up for me! I'm here and I have you. You're safe now!" Gibbs says, brushing her jet black hair out of her face and stroking her cheek. After a few minutes of this, Abby starts to come around. McGee was calling 911.

"Gibbs?" Abby spoke softly.

"Yes sweetie. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Gibbs looks at her. But with the darkness doesn't see the few cuts and bruises on her face. She had more in other areas.

"Yes. And yes. I'm in some pain. I think he broke my arm. I also feel sick to my stomach. How many hours have I been gone?" Abby asks clueless.

"Abby, you've been gone for a week. We never stopped looking for you. Can you walk?" Gibbs asks, trying to help her up. He noticed she was wearing the same cloths she was wearing when taken. Abby slowly stands, her legs weak under her. Gibbs holds her up in support. They leave the room and shut the door in hopes that the evidence would still be safe to collect after Abby was safely taken to the hospital. Gibbs wanted this asshole and wanted him fast.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once outside, Abby shields her eyes as her eye adjust to the light after a week of none. They set her down in the back seat of the car. Abby was still in shock and confusion.

"Abby, can you tell us who this guy is? Or what he looks like? Anything about him that we can use?" Gibbs asks, running a soothing touch over her leg. This had an opposite effect then it was meant to have.

"STOP!" Abby pushes Gibbs' hand away and backs into the back seat.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Gibbs asks gently, but a little hurt.

"I can't think when you touch me! I don't remember anything about his looks. It was dark and I never saw him. But he was taller then me. Short hair. Shorter than yours. He was muscular. He smelt of Stetson. He had a cross necklace on. Big cross. Short nails. Soft hands, no calluses. His breath smelt of cinnamon. He never once had stubble. He always wore jeans and a t-shirt. No rips or wholes. His voice, I'll never forget his voice." Abby started shaking. She couldn't continue to talk.

"Abby, that's very good. Can you tell me what happened?" Gibbs asks, but doesn't touch her.

"My babies. They found a match. I was calling you. Then everything went blank. I woke up here. He talked to me and slapped me around." Abby went quiet.

"What did he say to you, Abby?" Gibbs asks.

"That I was too smart for my own good. That I couldn't know who she was. If I would have left it alone, then this would have never happened. That he would **LET** you find me when he was set with his plans. Then he said he would come back to get me. No one could protect me. He's better at computers than me or McGee. He had a bit of a stutter." Abby's mind is going in a bunch of different directions.

"Abby, what makes you think he's better at computers then you or McGee?" Gibbs asks calmly.

"Because, he sent you the address and fake name when he was ready to leave. He was able to disable my babies enough so you couldn't get the DNA and identity of the female petty officer. I don't know the reason he's keeping it to himself. Where's the ambulance? I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." Abby says, yawning and obviously in pain.

"Lay down and we'll watch over you. Just relax, we're here." Gibbs says and gets out of the car to let her rest. Abby couldn't stop shaking. Not from cold, but from shock and pain. Abby's mind wouldn't let her forget all that he'd done to her. She wasn't going to tell anyone, **EVERY** thing he did. She was angry and ashamed she couldn't fight him off. She would never forget. Would she ever be the Abby she was before?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you like what you have read so far. Please keep reading and reviewing. Feel free to PM me and tell me what you think. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. And I wanted to warn you that I did make Gibbs a little grumpy or mean towards Abby, but that is not going to be a regualar thing. Gibbs just was tired. So don't be mad at me for making him a little mean. If you keep reading, you will see it wasn't bad. Please enjoy and keep reviewing. It really helps me know where to take the story. Thanks!_

Chapter 2

At the hospital, Abby was alone in the exam room. Gibbs and McGee were waiting for Abby to be given a clean bill of health so they could take her home. Gibbs wanted her at his house and McGee wanted her at his. Neither would budge. So they agreed to take her back to her apartment. They would both stay with her until they wore out their welcome and then some. The jerk was still out there. So Abby was still in danger.

"Ms. Sciuto, were you sexually assaulted?" The female doctor asked, while the female nurse got equipment and supplies around for the exam.

"No." Abby didn't look at the doctor. And she was so quiet.

"Was that a no?" She asks suspiciously.

"No, I wasn't raped! He hit me and let me in a small dark room! I passed out a few times from the beatings." Abby had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I scared you. We need you to undress and we need to document any and all bruises, cuts and bumps. We will be as fast as we can." The doctor says, loading a camera with film.

"You mean you want to see me naked?" Abby asks in disgust.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but all marks, bruises, cuts and bumps are evidence and need documentation. We'll have the x-ray of your arm." The doctor says, trying to sound as gentle and friendly as possible.

"NO! No, you stay away from me!" Abby yells and slides off the exam table. She slowly, but offensively inches her way to the door in an attempt to escape. Gibbs and McGee see the door opening and are confused. She should be getting an x-ray.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Gibbs asks concerned.

"I just want to go home Gibbs. I don't want to be here anymore. PLEASE, take me home." Abby says. Gibbs can see the fear and anxiety in her eyes.

"Abby, if that arms broken, you need a cast. Why are you so nervous? McGee and I are here. No one is going to hurt you." Gibbs tries to calm her down and talk some reason into her.

"Well, can you tell them to do JUST that? They want to take naked photos of me against my will. Isn't that against the law? Not to mention sick and perverted." Abby starts to shake and doesn't even notice. Gibbs and McGee do. Gibbs looks at the doctor. She walks over.

"Agent Gibbs, I need to document ALL marks, cuts, bruises and bumps for evidence. She panicked and fled. Would you please tell her it's procedure." The doctor asks, worried about Abby's reluctance to just be photographed. She was so scared to be looked at naked. The doctor knew Abby had been assaulted. But she was afraid if she pushed Abby, then it might cause her to shut down all together. Maybe Abby was still in hard denial.

"Abby, let the doc take the damn pictures. Get your x-ray and possibly the cast if needed. Then we can take you home. I bet Bert would love to see you. SO just let the doctor do what she needs to."

"Gibbs, she doesn't need to see me completely naked. Just my arms and legs." Abby tries to deal and worm her way out of the photos. She's more afraid the doctor might be able to tell more happened then she was letting on.

"Abby, what's the big deal?" Gibbs asks in frustration. He was tired and drained.

"Never mind." Abby says, defeated and walks back to the room. The doctor and nurse follow her. McGee was angry with Gibbs. As soon as the door to the exam room closed, McGee stood up to Gibbs.

"Gibbs! What the hell was that? You could see that the thought of those pictures scared her! Don't you think she's been through enough? Stop being that pompous ass that you usually are and give her the benefit of the doubt!" McGee wished he wouldn't have said it as soon as he spoke his first word.

"McGee. Tim. Since we aren't at work, I'll take that as constructive criticism. And your worry over Abby. Lack of sleep and stress. But you had better watch what you say! You call me an ass again and you'll be kissing the floor! I respect you for standing up to me for Abby's sake." Gibbs is interrupted by screams coming from Abby's exam room. Gibbs and McGee look at the door and before they can even move, the doc opened the door and screamed for their help.

Once they get inside they see Abby. She's standing on the exam table. Naked, but covered by a blanket wrapped around her thin, tall body. Her ankles are almost at eye level with Gibbs and the others.

"What the hell's going on now?" Gibbs angrily asks.

"She uncovered one breast and she just lost it! I'm going to need your help to get her down and then hold her arm while I give her a mild sedative. Something to calm her enough to get the pictures and then the x-rays. I really believe it's a break, but it's procedure to get x-ray to back up my expertise. I haven't heard all of what he did, but it must have been horrible to freak her out this much." The doctor was hoping Gibbs would read between the lines. But if he was, he didn't lead the doctor to that understanding.

"Abby, come on and come down from there before you get hurt." Gibbs says in a soothing tone.

"I already am, Jethro. More than you know." Abby clutches the blanket tighter around her body. This totally confirmed it for the doctor.

"Abbs, could you sit on the table for me? You know I'm afraid of heights and this is too high for me. Come on, I'll hold your hand." McGee holds his hand out and waits for Abby to take his hand. She secures the blanket tighter around herself with one hand. Then reaches down to grab McGee's hand to carefully and slowly sits down on the table. The doctor gets the shot ready to shoot into Abby's arm while she was distracted. Once Abby sits, the doctor hold her arm and injects the sedative before Abby knows what hit her.

"AWE! Damn! What did you just do?" Abby asks, starting to get drowsy before she can finish her sentence.

"Abby, we gave you a mild sedative so we could get done what we needed. You could get some rest. You won't be awake, so you won't panic. Now just relax and rest. When you wake up you can go home." Before the doctor finished what she was saying, Abby was out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Abby woke up, she was dressed and had a cast on her right arm. She felt a little hinky, but she saw Gibbs and McGee in the room and new that no one would hurt her while they were there. So she just closed her eyes again. Then it dawned on her that she was out. The doctor could have found out her dirty little secret. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. This of course didn't help with things much.

"Ohh! That wasn't a good idea. How long have I been out?" Abby asks, anyone who would answer. McGee answers.

"You have been out for about two hours. Are you feeling ok?" He asks, looking her in the eyes. There was concern in his voice.

"Yeah. Just sat up a little too fast. Can I go home now? I sure do miss Bert." Abby says, frowning a little.

"Sure. We were waiting for you to wake up. We just have to stop and Gibbs and my house to get a few things and then back to your apartment." McGee says.

"Wait! Why are the both of you staying with me? And why at my apartment?" Abby felt so confused and uncomfortable.

"Well, Gibbs wanted you to stay with him. But I didn't want you out of my sight. And I wanted you at my place. But Gibbs didn't want to be at my place. And then we thought you might want to be at your own place, in your own bed. So we thought we would both stay with you. We don't want you out of our sight. You scared us pretty bad." McGee says, looking sad.

"Oh. Whatever. I just want out of here and to go home and shower. I want to get into a nice pair of clean pjs and cuddle with Bert in my own bed. So let's get going." Abby says, trying to get off the exam table.

"Wait Abby. I need to speak with you alone for a moment. Then you are free to go." The doctor says. The nurse, Gibbs and McGee leave the room. So it's just the doctor and Abby. "Abby, I'm going to take a guess here and say that you were sexually assaulted. Now, I should have did an exam while you were out. But I didn't. I did take the pictures, and that confirmed it for me. You need to come back to get that cast taken of is six to eight weeks. They might change their minds depending on the progress the arm is doing. But I wanted to give you my card in case you needed to talk to someone about the assault. We have good support groups here at the hospital for rape survivors. So, keep that in mind. I'm giving you a prescription for Darvocet, xanax and ambien. Darvocet, is for the pain. Xanax is for the possible panic attacks you might have. And Ambien is for sleeping. If you have any questions about anything, call the hospital or use my card. I wish you well." The doctor says, walking over to the door and opening it up for Abby to walk about of there.

"Thank you." Was all Abby said as she passed by the doctor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived at Abby's apartment, Abby opens her door and stands there looking into her apartment. She's going to be walking in for the first time as a different Abby. After standing there for like five minutes, Gibbs kind of gives her a little push.

"Hey! Don't be so pushy Gibbs!" Abby yells. She's angry at Gibbs. She didn't like being touched and she surely didn't like being pushed to do something she wasn't ready for yet. After that, Abby stomped to her room and slammed the door.

"What's going on with you Gibbs?" McGee asks.

"I'm tired. I need sleep. She needs sleep. And she wasn't moving. I was helping her along." Gibbs says, in a very tired voice.

"She's mad now." McGee says, going to her bedroom door. He knocks, "Abby, are you ok? Gibbs is just extremely tired. Can I get you anything?" McGee wanted to just open the door and hold Abby and comfort her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Abby yells as something hit the door.

"I'll be in the living room if you need or want anything. Love you Abbs." McGee was trying to be there for her. But he knew she's feeling hurt by Gibbs. And he's never seen Gibbs treat Abby like that. Especially after the trauma she's just gone through. They could have lost Abby. But maybe Gibbs was right, he was just so tired.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to you all who read and review. It means a lot. And I really hope you all are liking the story so far. You are all great. Thanks a bunch! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. Thanks for all the nice reviews. You are all sweeties. Please keep reading and reviewing. It means a lot._

Chapter 3

Abby's in her room crying. She didn't understand why Gibbs was so mean to her. Then she thought, maybe Gibbs can tell that I am damaged now. He doesn't love me like he used to. This makes Abby cry harder. She cries herself to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out in the living room Tim's making up the couch so he can sleep. Gibbs has taken the guest room next to Abby's room. Tim gets the couch made and grabs his sleep wear and heads to the bathroom to change so he can get some sleep before Abby would need him.

In Abby's room, she's sleeping. Soundly at first. Then she starts to have flashbacks to the kidnapping. The fear she felt just before she was hit in the head. Abby starts to toss and turn. In the dream she wakes up to the light shining in her eyes as this guy talks to her.

"Well, about time you woke up. I was beginning to think I hit you a little too hard. Now, Ms. Sciuto. I am going to ask you if there was any other evidence that I didn't grab. I have the blood, prints and DNA results. Was there any more?"

"Well, for someone who's a killer, you'd think you wouldn't have left any evidence behind. Oh, but we always leave something behind." Abby doesn't realize who she's pissing off. And what he's capable of. The Abby that is watching the dream is screaming for her to shut up. That's when she sees her life take a turn.

The kidnapper slaps Abby across the face. Abby feels the pain and moans. She didn't want to relive this. Why was her mind making her relive this? She knew what was coming and tried to wake up. And she tries to scream. Nothing comes out at first. Then all her screams break through. Gibbs and Tim both hear this and go running to Abby's room.

Once outside her room, Gibbs tries to open the door. But in Abby's upset state earlier, she locked it so neither guy would come in.

"Abby! Open the door! Come on! DAMN IT!" Gibbs starts to throw himself against the door to get inside. After the third hit, the door flies open with wood splintering around the door frame. They both see Abby on the bed. She was thrashing around and moaning. She would let out a whimper here and there. Tim and Gibbs both head to the bed to wake her, one on each side. "Abby, wake up sweetie." Gibbs starts gently.

When there was no response, Gibbs grabs Abby by the shoulders and shakes her a little. "Abby! Wake up!" Gibbs is worried and scared for Abby. She shakes her a little more and gets more forceful. "ABBY! WAKE UP NOW!" Abby's eyes shoot open. She looks so shocked and then relieved. She looks at Gibbs and Tim, then realizes that it wasn't just a dream. It happened. Abby starts to sob. And then Gibbs did something that Abby never thought he would ever do again. He pulled her into a hug.

"Gibbs!" Abby cries out. She's so shocked and confused. Tim just watches.

"What Abbs?" Gibbs pulls out of the hug.

"I thought you hated me." Abby says through tears and labored breaths.

"Why would you think I hated you?" Gibbs is shocked at Abby's statement.

"Because, you yelled at me. A LOT!" Abby starts to sob again at the memories.

"Abby, I had gone a week on like a total of two hours sleep. I was just tired and wanted to get to sleep. I knew that you weren't hurt so bad that you were in critical condition. So I wanted you to stop horsing around so we could get home. I'm sorry if it hurt you. It wasn't my intention." Gibbs pulls her into a hug. He couldn't stand the look of sadness and betrayal she was giving him.

"I was afraid Gibbs. And you just make it seem like you didn't want to be bothered by me. I just want this to go away. Can we just forget this happened? I don't want to think of that jerk again. I'm safe and sound with the two of you." Abby says, hoping that they didn't hear the fear in her voice.

"Actually Abby, we have just begun. We have Tony and Ziva trying to track this guy down." Tim says, trying to get involved into the conversation.

"NO!" Abby yells and tenses in Gibbs arms.

"Abby, I know you are afraid of him. He won't hurt you again. We won't leave you alone. When he's caught, you won't have to worry anymore. He won't ever see the light of day again. I promise." Gibbs says, trying to reassure her.

"No! NO! **NO!!!**" Abby yells and pulls away from Gibbs. She pushes herself to the headboard of her bed and keeps shaking her head no. Gibbs turns to Tim.

"Go get one of her Xanax pills of the counter and some water. Now!" Tim rushes to get the medication.

While he's gone, Gibbs places a gentle hand on Abby's non-injured arm. Abby pulls away and starts to growl. It comes out as a growl, groan mix. Gibbs has never seen Abby behave like this.

"Abby! What's wrong? Why are you afraid to let me touch you sweetheart?" Gibbs is totally clueless.

"NO! NO! NO!!" Abby starts to get off the bed. Gibbs doesn't have a clue what she's planning to do. He's afraid for her.

"Abby, where are you going?" Gibbs moves to block the door so she can't leave. He's afraid she would leave the apartment and open herself to being in danger. Tim walks up behind Gibbs.

"What's going on? Abby, what's wrong honey?" Tim asks.

"I don't want to be here. I don't feel comfortable. Where's Bert?" Abby asks, almost sounding like a small child.

"Here, you take this and I will go find Bert for you." Tim hands the glass and pill to Gibbs to give to Abby. She slowly steps over to Gibbs. She hesitantly grabs the pill and water from his hands. Then quickly steps back as far as she can.

"What's this?" She holds up the pill.

"That's the pill to help you relax. Remember the doctor from the ER gave it to you? On the way home we filled it. No one's going to hurt you Abby. It's just Tim and Me. We won't let anyone in or let anyone hurt you again. Now you need to take the pill so you don't hurt yourself." Gibbs says, looking Abby in the eyes so she knows he's telling the truth.

Abby reluctantly puts the pill in her mouth and takes a long drank of water. She sets the glass on her nightstand. Then stands against the wall. And a few minutes later, Tim comes into the room with the farting stuffed animal. Gibbs slowly inches closer to her to giver her Bert.

"Abby, here's Bert." Gibbs says.

Abby starts to feel the effects of the Xanax. Her legs start to buckle and she slides down the wall. Her eyes start to droop. Gibbs slowly picks up Abby's good arm and then puts Bert in it and wraps her arm around Bert. Then he bends down and picks her up. He sets her down on her bed while Tim and Gibbs try to tuck her in. Tim turns and leaves, but as Gibbs goes to do the same, Abby grabs his arm.

"Don't leave please." Abby says groggy.

"Ok, but you need to sleep." Gibbs sits next to her on the bed and looks down at her.

"Gibbs, I love you. Please don't ever leave me. He will find me and hurt me again." Abby says, drifting off.

"I love you too. I won't leave you and he won't hurt you again." Gibbs pulls the blanket up more and leans down to kiss Abby's forehead. "Sleep my beautiful girl, sleep." Gibbs starts to fall asleep too.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tony, do you have the print outs that were in Abby's lab?" Ziva asks, looking through an ocean of papers.

"Yeah Ziva, you pick it out of this pile. I'm sure it's here, somewhere." Tony response annoyed. They had been up and working since Abby had been found.

"Did you notice the way Abby acted toward Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah. I thought Gibbs was going to pop a vein in his head. But if you think about it, Abby was in shock. She had injuries. So shock was the more obvious cause of that. But think about it. Being in that small room. Alone with nothing to keep you warm or safe. And he beating her. I would probably not be in the best state of mind either." Tony says, think about what poor Abby went through. Not even Abby could keep up her bubbly attitude.

"But I think Abby is in more pain then she leads on." Ziva says.

"I think you mean let's on. And you could be right. But Gibbs and McGeek are with her. So she's safe for now. We need to find this asshole and get him off the streets. He's already killed a petty officer and hurt our Abby. Let's try to keep him from hurting another person, shall we?" Tony says, trying to mask his fear and sadness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There's a soft knock on the apartment door. Tim gets up with his gun drawn.

"Who is it?"

"It Dr. Mallard my dear boy. I have come to check on Abigail. Please, let me in." Ducky says from the other side of the door. Tim opens the door.

"Sure, sorry Ducky. Come in." Tim steps aside and let's the good doctor into Abby's small-ish apartment.

"How's she doing?" Ducky asks.

"Well, she's had a little bit of a hard time. She and Gibbs had a misunderstanding. And then she had a nightmare. That coupled with a possible panic attack. So we gave her a Xanax and her and Gibbs are just getting to sleep in her room. You are more then welcome to go check on them for yourself." Tim says, heading to the couch to rest.

"Thank you my boy. You rest and I will keep an eye on the two." Ducky heads to Abby's bedroom door. He sees the splintered door frame, then looks past it to the bed. He sees Gibbs cuddled around a tired looking Abby. Ducky still was in shock to see his Abigail with bruises and a cast on her arm. Ducky walks quietly into the room and cover both Gibbs and Abby with a second blanket. It was a bit chilled in her room. Ducky bent down and gave a fatherly kiss to Abby's forehead. He's shocked at the moan.

"Don't, please. Gibbs, find me please. Don't let him hurt me again." Abby mumbles with a whimper at the end. It tares at Ducky's heart. Then she's quiet once again. Ducky leaves them to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you all who have taken an interest in this story. It's very special to me that you all like it so well. I wasn't sure I would get a lot of people liking it. But I thought I was put it out there and see how well it was liked. Thank you all so much. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. Sorry if you already read the chapter, but last night I had an idea come to me. So I needed to add a little to this chapter to get to where I needed to be for the next chapter. So sorry, and please bear with me. I think you will like where I'm going with this. Thanks again to all of you. You are great people._

Chapter 4

About four hours later, Abby starts to wake up. She doesn't remember where she's at. It takes her a few seconds for her to get her bearings. She looks over and sees Gibbs sound asleep. She smiles at her silver haired fox. He looks so peaceful. She thinks that he would never understand what happened to her. He would look at her differently. And not in a good way. So she promised herself to secrecy. No one will ever know that that monster raped her as well as beat her. She would take it to her grave. She's not even thinking about what will happen when they find this guy.

Gibbs feels the bed moving as Abby tries to get off the bed without waking him. Without moving or opening his eyes, he speaks.

"What's wrong Abby?"

"Gibbs. I thought you were still sleeping. I was going to the bathroom. Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep." Abby says in a sad voice. She couldn't pull herself out of the sad state she was in. Her voice was betraying her.

"Abby, are you ok? Do you need a pain pill?" Gibbs asks, now moving to sit up so he could see Abby's body language as well as her voice.

"No. I don't need a pain pill. I'll be out in a minute." Abby disappears into the bathroom and shuts the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out in the living room, Ducky and Tim are playing a game of chess. As Gibbs walks out, he sees the two playing.

"McGee, did you get an rest?" Gibbs asks in his fatherly voice.

"A little. Ducky stopped by right after Abby's episode. I slept for about an hour. But I just couldn't take my mind off Abby. So after a nightmare, Ducky and I decided to play a game of chess. A few games later and here we are." Tim says, pointing to the game board.

"Yes, Jethro. You and Abigail were asleep already when I went in to see you guys. So I thought I would keep an eye on things while you all got the rest you so desperately needed." Ducky reassures.

"Abby's in the bathroom. I say we make something to eat and let Ducky stay with Abby while you and I go in and relieve Tony and Ziva. We need to find this bastard before he hurts someone else. We could have lost Abby. What if he tries again or goes after one of us? What does everyone want to eat? Let's see what Abby has in her fridge." Gibbs opens Abby's fridge to find condiments and a half drank cup of Caf-Pow. Gibbs was shocked. She should have more in there that this.

When Abby walks out into the living room, Abby sees Ducky and smiles.

"Hi Ducky! Thanks for coming to see me. I missed you." Abby walks over and hugs Ducky.

"Dear Abigail, I missed you too. How are you feeling?" Ducky asks, waiting for an answer. He can tell she was still tired. And the bruises broke his heart. Gibbs interrupts before Abby can answer Ducky.

"Abby, what the hell is this?" Gibbs is angry that Abby hasn't been taking care of herself.

"What?" Abby walks out to stand next to Gibbs.

"There is nothing in your fridge. Why? You should have some food in here. Not Caf-Pow. You are eating, right?" Gibbs looks at Abby, waiting for her to answer.

"Gibbs, I was kidnapped and not home. I was going to do my grocery shopping that night on the way home. I was WORKED too hard to really keep up on my grocery shopping! Excuse me! You guys are one team. I have to do work for the whole NCIS building! I'm only one person! Just back the fuck off me!!" Abby yells. And for her to you the F word, they knew that she was stressing.

"Sorry Abbs. I didn't mean to pressure you. I'm just worried about you. What had you been eating?" Gibbs looks disgusted.

"I would eat out. Grab something on the way home. I don't know how much longer I can work sixteen to twenty hours days. It's killing me." Abby says with tears running down her face. Gibbs leans over to hug her. She just stands there, not hugging back. Tim and Ducky walk over to hug her too. To give her double, no triple the reassurance.

"Abby?" Gibbs asks, not getting a response. "Abby!" Gibbs pulls back and see a distant look in Abby's eyes. Gibbs shakes her a little. Abby blinks her eyes and looks at Gibbs.

"I'm sorry. What were we talking about?" Abby asks, distracted.

"Abby, where were you just now?" Ducky asks, trying to use the little bit of psychology on Abby.

"I don't know. Just zoned out for a moment. Why don't we just call for take out. Better yet, why don't we get dressed and go out to eat." Abby says with a gleam in her eyes.

"I really would like you to stay home and rest. You will be off work until further notice. One of us will be with you at all times. If we can keep you out of the public, we stand a better chance at keeping you safe." Gibbs says in his best Special Agent voice.

"NO! Gibbs, this guy had me locked up for a week! I'm not locking myself up for how ever long it take for you guys to find him! Why should I be punished again? I'm terrified of him, but I'll be damned if I'm going to hide away! And NO ONE is going to make me! Not even you! I WILL NOT be forced to do anything again! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!" Abby yells. She turns and runs to her bedroom. It was then that she realized that she might have said a little too much. She was hoping that no one would get suspicious. That they would believe she was talking about the kidnapping and not about her secret.

Back in the living room, Gibbs, Ducky and Tim all stand there stunned at her outburst. They weren't trying to keep her from living. They just needed to keep her safe until this monster was caught. She, of all people should understand.

"I better go talk to her." Gibbs says, heading off to her bedroom. Tim speaks up.

"Gibbs, may I speak with her? She might not see me as a boss." Tim says, trying to be wise.

"Fine. But if you need me or Ducky, don't hesitate to call us." Gibbs moves to let Tim pass.

"Good call Jethro. Abby probably sees you as more of an enemy right now. You just gave her bad news. She will come around quicker then you think." Ducky says, patting Gibbs on the shoulder.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Abby, talk to me. You know me. I'm not Gibbs or Tony. We have a connection." Tim says, sitting next to Abby on the bed.

"Tim, you know me. I don't like being told what to do. Or told to hide. Yes, I'm scared. But I can't stay trapped in my apartment. I just can't. It just brings back that small room. And then I start to feel like I can't breath." Abby says, starting to have another panic attack.

"Abby, calm down. No one is going to make you or force you to stay anywhere." Tim tries to sooth Abby and try to avoid a panic attack.

"Tim…I…can't…breath!" Abby says, going into the full blown attack.

"GIBBS! DUCKY!" Tim yells from where he was sitting. He grabs Abby and lays her down, trying to make her comfortable. Gibbs and Ducky run into the room.

"What's the…" Gibbs didn't even finish his thought. "Tim, go get her pills and water. Ducky, will you help me try to calm her down?" Gibbs rushes over to the bed.

"Gibbs…why…is…this…happening?" Abby says, her face getting paler.

"I don't know sweetheart. Why don't you tell me what is scaring you?" Gibbs tries to get her to open up a little more.

"HIM…the…dark. Small…spaces." As Abby says the last word, she passes out.

"Duck!" Gibbs looks at Ducky for help.

"Gibbs, she's just passed out from the fast breathing. When she comes to, give her the Xanax." Ducky says, checking Abby's vitals and making sure it was just the breathing.

"We need to ask her what caused this outburst too. This isn't Abby. She doesn't even falter under the worst of times. Something's still bugging her. We'll find out soon." Gibbs says, with suspicion in his voice.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"_You'll always be mine. No one can save you from me. So just submit yourself to me and consider yourself defeated. Not even your precious Gibbs can save you now! You're mine! No one will want you when I'm done with you!" _

Abby woke up fast and sweating. She was breathing pretty fast. But she quickly slowed it down. She noticed she was in her bedroom, in her apartment. That he wasn't around her anymore. Just another nightmare. She heard the three men in the other room and went over to the door to listen to what they were saying.

"What were you two talking about?" Gibbs asks Tim.

"I told her we won't make her do anything. She said that being trapped in her apartment would be like being trapped in that small room again. That was when the panic attack kicked in. What do you think caused that panic attack to come on too quickly?" Tim asks no one in particular.

"Maybe she's holding back something. Maybe she knows more about this guy or she knows something and is blocking it subconsciously." Gibbs says. Abby was afraid if they kept talking like that, then someone might figure it out. So she steps out into the living room.

"Hey guys. Sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me. So what did you all decide on for something to eat? I thought maybe some pizza. Or maybe Chinese." Abby says, trying to smile awkwardly. Gibbs walks over to Abby, but doesn't touch her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Let's just pick something to eat and order it. I'm starving. And I wanted to ask you, could I stay with you at your house? My apartment's kind of small and that might be what's causing these panic attacks. Having a more open space might help." Abby looks Gibbs in the eye.

"Sure. Now, let's take a vote on pizza or Chinese." Gibbs says with a smile. And in turn made everyone else smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to you all for being so loyal and reviewing AFTER you read. It makes my day and help with the creative flow to know what you think. Please keep reading and reviewing. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. And please bear with me about some of the spelling and terminology. I'm not claiming to be knowledgeable in technical stuff. I'm surprised I can use this computer. lol Enjoy all. Drop me a line and tell me what you are thinking and feeling. Have a great day._

Chapter 5

A month later, Abby seemed to be doing so much better at Gibbs' house, so he finally gave into her bugging him about going back to work. But there were conditions. Abby had to have a guard with her when she was at work. Gibbs was worried that if he could get to her there once, then he could get to her again. But she was getting close to being the same Abby. Not quite the same, but enough to know she was starting to go stir crazy at his place. So when Abby went back to work, it was exactly six weeks from when she was taken.

Abby was a little more nervous then she thought, but she was getting good at hiding her emotions. She got to the point where she could wake herself from the nightmares that would plague her. And without Gibbs knowing. Sure, on occasion she would go downstairs to get a glass of milk and wake him, but accident of course. But she was becoming a good actress. Plus, on certain occasions she would take a Xanax without Gibbs knowing. It kind of mellowed her out.

Gibbs and Abby drove in together for her first day back. She didn't say anything on the drive there. Gibbs could tell she was nervous. But he didn't know how nervous she really was.

"Abbs. You ok?" Gibbs didn't take his eyes of the road for more then a couple seconds to get a glimpse of Abby. She was statue still. Eyes forward and he could swear her eyes didn't blink once the whole ride there. When Abby didn't answer his question, he reached across the console and touched her arm. This jolted Abby out of her distant state.

"WHAT?" Abby says, but still not blinking or moving.

"Are you ok? Are you sure you're ready to come back to work? I can swing around and go back to the house. No one will think less of you if you need more time to recover." Gibbs turns Abby's hand over so he and she could hold hands.

"No. I'm good. I miss my babies. Did you guys get the missing pieces for my babies to work correctly?" Abby was trying to change the subject. She was afraid if she looked at Gibbs she would break down. And she wouldn't be able to come back to work. She knew if she didn't do it today, then she never would. She wanted to just go right to her lab and not see the team. She wanted normal. Oddly, Abby never wanted anything _normal_. She just wanted to get back to life. Then maybe the nightmares would slowly go away and then she wouldn't be afraid to be alone.

"Yes. McGee got them in last week. He says they are working better then they were before." Gibbs smiles thinking that would maybe get a good response from her. She looked so tense and looked like she was going to her one death sentence. But he couldn't blame her for being nervous. At least when one of the team was injured or hurt, it wasn't at their desk. Abby was taken from the one place she felt safer than her home. It was her second home, so to speak. And now she was going to go back to the place that would scare her the most. "Your guards name is Cameron Whitmore. He's looking forward to working with the great Abby Sciuto. But if he gives you any problems, you let me know. And you have to tell me how he acts around Bert." Gibbs says, trying to get any reaction from Abby. But he got none.

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot and pulled into his parking space. When he turned the car off, he looked over at a non-moving Abby.

"Are you ready? Whitmore is waiting for you. Do you want to meet him in the directors office, at my desk or your lab?" Gibbs pulls out his cell phone ready to call Cameron Whitmore to tell him where to be.

"My lab." Gibbs could hear the fear and nervousness in her voice. Gibbs opens his cell phone and dials Cameron's number.

"Yeah, met us in the forensic lab. We'll be there in five." Gibbs closes his phone, then gets out. He walks over to Abby's side of the car and opens her door. "Come on Abbs. You aren't doing this alone. I'm going with you while you meet Cameron. I will stay until you feel comfortable with him. Now come on. This isn't going to be any easier in half an hour or a week. I won't let him get you again." Abby turned her head and looked at the determination in his eyes.

"I'm just a little more nervous then I thought. I'll be fine. I just wish I could make my knees stop shaking and make my body move." Abby reached her arms, cast included and used Gibbs to help her get out of the car. She felt like she weighed a ton. Gibbs had to help her steady herself. He put one arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body to guide her. "Gibbs?"

"Yes Abby."

"Don't let the others be there for when I'm first there. I need to do this with just you and Cameron." Abby starts to move faster. She's able to hold herself up better. She then did something that made Gibbs actually laugh. "Could we stop for a Caf-Pow?" Abby smiles at the violent outburst of laughter from Gibbs. She loved to hear him laugh.

"Sure Abby. Or maybe you would like me to go get you one when you feel comfortable with Cameron. I think you and him will get alone greatly. He's waiting at your lab. The back of lab tech is here all day too. Unless you feel you are good to go. Then half way through the day, we can send him home." Gibbs rubs Abby's back. This act warms Abby and scares her a little.

"I have to make sure someone can drive me to the doctors on Friday. I get to see if my cast comes off." Abby's excited by this news. The cast is too itchy for her taste. But she was glad she was able to have it in black with a spider web. It went with ever outfit and her personality. But it was also a reminder of what happened. So she was excited to see it go.

They enter the building and head Abby's lab. As the approach the door, there is a man dressed in a suit. He looked like a men in black. He looked so serious. Abby didn't like the looks of him. But as soon as he saw there, he took his sunglasses off and smiled. This placated Abby enough that she relaxed in Gibbs' hold and smiles back.

"Hello! I'm Abby Sciuto." Abby extends her hand to shake Cameron's.

"Hello Ms. Sciuto. It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you. I'm Cameron Whitmore. I hope I can help you in anyway." Cameron looks over to Gibbs. "Sir." Cameron shakes Gibbs' hand.

"Whitmore. Why don't we go in the lab and have you two sit down and I can get you a coffee and you a Caf-Pow." They walk in.

"Sir, I'm more of a Caf-Pow drinker than coffee. My girlfriend thinks that I'm insane when it comes to that drink, but what do you expect from a medical professional."

"Oh my god! What kind of music do you like Cam? Is it ok if I call you Cam?" Abby asks, getting excited that someone else was a Caf-Pow freak like her.

"I like metal. I have too many groups to name." Cameron walks over and sits at Abby's desk. Gibbs suddenly felt like he wasn't needed, so he made his way out to get the two Caf-Pows.

Half an hour later, Gibbs comes back with the drinks in hand and the temp tech. He didn't want Abby to freak or Cameron to take him down.

"Hello you two. This is Seymour Jennings. He's been your temp. And here you go." Gibbs hands over the drinks.

"Hello Seymour. Thank you for doing a great job with my babies. I normally don't like people touching them. But I see you took good care of them. I appreciate that." Abby smiles and shakes Seymour's hand.

"You run a tidy lab. I tried to keep it as it was when I found it. I cleaned like a monster." Once Seymour said that, he regretted it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean the way it came out." He looked at Abby.

Abby was a little uncomfortable. "It's ok. I know what you meant. It's ok. You guys don't need to walk on egg shells around me. Sure, it's a little unnerving being here. But I'm here and I'm fine. Gibbs, did you know that Cam is sort of Goth. And his taste in music is same as mine. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Abby laughs. This lightens Gibbs' heart. He smiles while the others laugh. "Ok, so Seymour, what are you working on? I can help if you would like or don't mind. I need to start back slow. Plus, it's a little hard with one hand." Abby holds her right arm up and looks a little hurt. Not on her face, but in her eyes. Only Gibbs notices.

"Ok, well since you are in good hands, I will go get back to work. You call me if you need me."

"Will do Gibbs. Thanks!" Abby went back to talking with the men. Abby didn't have any hinky feelings about them. Cam felt like an old friend.

Hours later, it was time for Abby to go for lunch. So Abby, Cameron Gibbs and the team went out for lunch. They went to a nice little restaurant where they ate outside in the nice warm weather. No on mentioned the kidnapping. Just asked how she was adjusting being back at work. It was a relief to them all to see Abby smiling and joking around. They still had no more leads, but kept the case open and followed the occasional lead.

"Are you finding everything ok? I mean did Seymour move anything?" McGee asks.

"No McGee. Everything's where it should be. My babies are perfect. Thanks for asking."

"Thanks you all for inviting me to lunch as well. I'll keep Abby safe. Heck, she's a new friend. Who else can I talk about tats, music and most importantly, CAF-POW!" Cameron says excitedly.

"Right on, Cam!" Abby high fives Cam. The whole group laughs.

"Gibbs, I think you created a nightmare." Ziva messes up her saying as always.

"I think you mean created a _monster_." Tony corrects her.

"Same thing, Tony!" Ziva irately says. Which makes the bunch rumble in laughs again. This time even Gibbs laughs.

"Cam and I need to get back so Seymour can go to lunch. See you all later. Thanks for lunch guys. See you after work Gibbs." Abby kisses Gibbs on the cheek, then gives one to the rest of them. Cam and Abby head back to the lab.

When they enter the lab, Seymour grabs his bag and heads out. But is stopped by Abby.

"Have a good lunch." Abby says.

"Oh, Abby. A package came for you. I left it by the Electron Spectrometer. See you when I get back." Seymour was gone before anything else could be said. Abby looks at the smallish package. The name said 'Aunt Abby Sciuto' and the address for NCIS building. Abby figures it's another school made crafts idem from her young niece.

"Cam, can you open that while I check to see if we have a DNA or finger print match. I bet Marie made me another ash tray. I think this would be number fifteen." Abby smiles as she fiddles with the computer. Cam and Abby are standing back to back. Cam's careful not to tare the package wrap. Then slowly opens the Kleenex size box. Before they had a clue of what happened next, a big boom filled the room along with smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. I know I said that this chapter was supposed to be more eventful, but it's the next one that will really start things going. Yes, last chapter was pretty explosive at the end, but the next one will be even more insightful. Thanks for the reviews and your thoughts. I hope you all read and review. ENJOY!_

Chapter 6

The boom was heard throughout the building. They soon learned it wasn't a bomb meant to kill. It sure did hold a lot of bang and smoke. There was enough force that Abby was heaved forward. Her head smashed into the computer monitor, shattering the glass screen. Cam had a few facial burns and was thrown back. He was the object that pushed Abby forward.

Five minutes later, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer rush to the lab. They were stopped by security. Gibbs pushed through, of course with threats of bodily injury if they didn't move.

Once inside, Gibbs saw a sight he never wanted to see again. Abby and Cam were laying on the floor, unconscious. Gibbs stomach tightened.

"DUCKY! Get in here NOW!" Gibbs yells going to check on Abby and Cam. Cam was still breathing. Then he checked Abby. She was still breathing too. Gibbs was able to breath just a little bit easier. But the big bleeding gash on her head concerned him more then the few burns on Cam's face and hands. Gibbs thought he had worse and was fine.

When Ducky saw her wound, he took off his scrubs shirt, turned it inside out and balled it up.

"Here, place this on the wound. Press down a little to try to stop the bleeding. See if you can wake her, Jethro." Ducky says in doctor mode. He tried to tend to Cameron. Gibbs pressed down with balled up shirt with one hand and placed the other hand under her neck.

"Abbs Can you wake up for me sweetheart?" Gibbs waits. "Abby, wake up honey." With that, Abby's arm moves first. Then she moans. She tries to move her head, but Gibbs makes sure she doesn't move it. "Abby, lay still. Can you open your eyes and say something?"

Abby keeps her eyes closed.

"Gibbs, what happened?" Abby asks softly.

"Honey, you were in the lab. Something exploded. Do you know what that was? Do you remember?" Gibbs waits for a response.

"CAM!" Abby raises her voice in fear.

"Abby, calm down. Cameron's ok. He's alive."

"My head. Gibbs, my head hurts real bad." Abby still hasn't opened her eyes. This concerns Gibbs.

"I know it does baby. Your head went through your computer monitor. Can you open your eyes for me?" Abby opens them slowly.

"It hurts to open them Gibbs." Abby quickly shuts them.

"It's ok baby. I just needed to make sure you didn't cut your beautiful eyes. The pain's probably just from the cut on your head. WHERE'S THE DAMN MEDICS?" Gibbs yells over his shoulder.

"They're on their way down boss!" Tony yells into the room. He didn't want to be in anyone's way. Then the medics walk in.

"Sorry it took so long. Traffic. What do we have here?" The male medic looks at Abby's head.

"I don't care what your reasons were! Her head went through that computer monitor. He must have been touching whatever exploded. Burn marks on his face and hands. She's talking, but is having too much pain to keep her eyes open. She did open them. We haven't been able to get him to wake." Gibbs was still holding the balled green shirt to Abby's head.

"Ok, you have to move now." the male medic says to Gibbs.

"Don't leave me Gibbs!" Abby cries out.

"I'm not leaving you honey. I'm just moving over to your left side so I can hold your good hand." Gibbs steps over her tall, thin body and then gets down on his knees right next to her. He grabs her hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss. "See, I'm still here." Gibbs heart was beating so fast.

They moved Cam first sense he still hasn't woke up. Then Abby was next.

"Here BP is a little high. I think we need to start an IV on the way to the hospital. Are you riding with her sir?" The male medic asks as they get her on the stretcher.

"Yes. I'll be right there." They rolled Abby off. "You guys are in charge of the crime scene. I'll call when I know her condition. I want to know what you find when I call." Gibbs leaves in a hurry.

"Let's get started. Probie, pictures. Ziva, baggies." Tony orders.

"What about you?" Ziva points out.

"I'm going to try to put together the events. Wait! Was Seymour with them?" They all start to search the rest of Abby's lab. No sign of anyone else.

"Abby said she had to be back so he could go to lunch." Ziva remembers Abby saying it as Cam and her left.

"Ok. I'll go get Seymour's cell phone number and have him come back. Maybe he has an idea what it was that exploded." Tony leaves the room.

"Ziva, does this look like a booby trap bomb?" McGee thought Ziva would know more about different kinds of bombs then he would.

"Yes, this was not meant to kill. It what they call a 'show bomb'. How do you say it, all whistles and chains."

"No, it's bells and whistles. So it's just loud and smoky?" McGee was thinking it was the man that took Abby.

"Sounds like one of my old boyfriends. We need to see if we can see the writing and where this was sent from. If it was sent to Abby, why was Cameron opening it? It doesn't look like it had a timer. Maybe Abby was nervous about opening it." Ziva's mind was going over all the possible scenarios.

"No. If Abby was nervous about opening it, she wouldn't let Cameron do it. They would've just let it alone or just thrown it away." McGee knew Abby too well to know she wouldn't put someone else in danger. If she wouldn't do it, no one else would. She was great that way.

"Would there possibly be any finger prints? I mean, could you still get finger prints if any were there at all?" Ziva knew McGee would know better than she.

"I doubt there will be any. But we can try. It looks as if we need a new monitor or no results." McGee helps bag and tag all the evidence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and want to review. Look forward to hearing from you all. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/I don't own NCIS. I hope you all like this chapter. Please understand that I have no medical background. I am going with what I think would be somewhat close. so please bare with me. Please make sure you let me know what you think, but within reason. I know some of you might not like the direction or some of the events that have happened, but it will get better. So review and let me know. Thank you all. ENJOY!_

Chapter 7

" '_Hello, you've reached Seymour Jennings. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a message and a phone number and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks and have a great day_.' " *BEEP*

"Hey Seymour, please get back to work. We have an emergency. Please report to me, Tony." Tony hung up. Ducky walks into the bull pen.

"Jethro call yet?"

"No Ducky. And I'm not liking this feeling I'm getting. Something's fishy. I just can't put my finger on it. If it's the guy that took Abby, how would he know she came back to work today? Why did he wait so long to come after her? And why would he do a bomb? Last time he was hands on." Tony looks quizzical at Ducky.

"All good questions dear boy. If you want me to stay at your desk, you can go check out the crime scene. Maybe you could get answers to some if not all of those questions." Ducky gives a little smile of encouragement.

"Thanks Ducky. If Seymour shows up, send him to the lab. I have my cell. I'll let you know if Gibbs calls." Tony leaves and heads for Abby's lab, which is now a crime scene.

At the hospital, they take blood to run test. Then they ran Abby into get a CT scan to check for bleeding of the brain, blood clots or swelling of the brain. Gibbs was pacing while waiting for Abby to be returned to the exam room. They were in the middle of getting her admitted. They knew she'd at least be there overnight for observation.

Cameron had a few minor burns to his nose, right cheek and his right thumb and two fingers. Once he woke up, they went and got Gibbs. When he entered the room, Cameron tensed up.

"How's Abby? Please tell me she's ok." Gibbs could see the concern in his eyes.

"She has a head injury. Her head went through a computer monitor. She's getting a CT scan done as we speak. Do you know what happened?" Gibbs hopes he does.

"We came back from lunch. Seymour just grabbed his bag and was leaving. He told Abby she had a package. When Abby looked at it, she assumed it was from her niece. It was addressed to 'Aunt Abby Sciuto'. She asked me to open it while she checked on some results. She was saying something about her niece making her school crafts and sending them to her. I think she said another ash tray and it would make ash tray number fifteen. That's the last thing I remember." Cameron looks at Gibbs in hopes that he helped and gave Gibbs what he needed.

"Did you recall seeing a return address or a postage stamp seal to indicate where it came from?" Gibbs waits. Cameron closes his eyes and tries to remember.

"I don't think so.' Before Cameron can say anything more a frantic woman enter the room.

"Cammie, what happened babe?" The woman asks, not even noticing Gibbs standing there.

"I'm fine baby. Just a little accident at work. Agent Gibbs, this is my girlfriend, Dr. Shari Fox. She's a doctor here at this hospital.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Fox. Actually, I think we've met before. You look familiar. Well, it'll comes to me later. Thanks for the info Cameron. I'll leave you two alone. I need to check on Abby anyhow." Gibbs heads for the door.

"Make sure you keep me updated on Abby's condition please. We've become fast friends. I feel bad I didn't take better care of her." Cameron says.

"Hey, you did the best you could. That could've happened to anyone of us. I'll come see you when I know anything. Now, enjoy your girlfriend." Gibbs grins and leaves. He goes to check Abby's exam room and finds her there. The pain meds they gave her has put her to sleep, which was good. Her body needed the rest to start healing. Gibbs goes over and holds her left hand and prays. He prays to Shannon to help Abby get better. He tells her how much he loves her. How he needs her.

A few minutes pass and Abby squeezes Gibbs hand.

"Where am I?" Abby asks in just over a whisper.

"Your at the hospital honey. Are you feeling any better? Can you open your eyes?" Gibbs holds his breath waiting for her to answer.

"I still ache a little." Abby opens her eyes and looks at Gibbs. "Gibbs, are you crying?" Abby asks in shock.

"So, what if I am? It must be dust or something in my eye. Give an old man a break." Gibbs smiles, which in turn makes Abby smile. She sure did love that man. "Will you be ok for a few minutes? I need to call the team with an update on you two Caf-Pow heads."

"Sure, I'll just rest. You can tell me about Cam when you get back. Tell everyone hi for me." Abby smiles and Gibbs bends down to kiss her cheek. Then he walks out of her exam room. Abby closes her eyes.

The doctor comes in before Abby can fall asleep.

"How are you feeling Ms. Sciuto?" He waits for a response from Abby.

"Well doc, I've been bitter. So, is my brain going to ooze out of my head or am I going to be fine?" Abby asks, trying to be the same silly Abby as always. Trying to hide the fact she was scared.

"Well, we don't see anything wrong in the CT scan. So you just have a concussion and big gash that should heal beautifully. The blood work came back. You're a little anemic. And congratulations are in order. You're pregnant." Abby was fine until the last bit of news.

"WHAT!" Abby was trying to wrap her mind around this news.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was good news. You're pregnant. Do you need me to set you up with an OBGYN?" The doctor was afraid of how Abby was taking this.

"Could you just leave me alone for a while?" Abby was void of any emotion. The doctor thought she needed time to let the news sink in. She was going to be in the hospital overnight.

"Sure. If you need anything, just push the call button." The doctor left. Now Abby knew her secret was going to come out. She couldn't bury it and pretend it didn't happen. How was she going to tell Gibbs? How could this be happening to her. What was going to happen? Was Gibbs going to be angry with her for not telling him? Was he going to be disgusted by her? She loved him too much to see the disappointment in his eyes. Abby couldn't stop the tears from coming and falling. She was angry. At HIM and at herself. It didn't even register to her to think about pregnancy. Abby wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something. And most of all, she was scared. Scared about what was to come. With Gibbs and with HIM. Then about being a mother. She'd never seen herself as being a mother. She loved kids, but this would be hers. No giving it back at the end of the day or when it tired her out.

Gibbs walks back in. She wipes the tears away the best she can. But Gibbs can tell she's been crying.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did the doc come in?" Gibbs was on alert.

"Yes, he did."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. What did he say?" Gibbs watches Abby's reaction.

"My CT scan came back normal. Wow, I guess there is something normal about me." Abby says, trying to stall.

"Abby!"

"Sorry. The blood work came back. I'm anemic." Abby was dreading the next part. The water works started up again.

"What's that mean?" Gibbs was confuse.

"Well, it could be a lot of things. But in my case…it means…" Abby's voice broke. She couldn't make it work.

"Abby! Tell me!" Gibbs gets upset.

"I'm pregnant." Abby barely gets it out.

"What? Speak louder honey." Gibbs thinks maybe he does need his hearing checked.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" Abby bursts out in a sob.

"Oh, honey. Which boyfriend was it?" Gibbs wasn't putting two and two together.

"Are you implying I'm a slut?" Abby's fear was dissipating and anger was surfacing.

"No! It's just hard for me to keep up with who you are dating. I know you haven't been seeing anyone since the kidnapping. But you and Tony had been hitting the clubs pretty hard a few weeks before." Gibbs smiling at the thought of Tony and Abby clubbing together.

"Never mind." Abby says, looking away from him.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong. You'll be a great mom." Gibbs grabs hold of Abby's hand. But when she pulls her hand away, Gibbs knows there's more she's not saying.

"Please go. I need to rest." Abby sounded so cold. That wasn't Gibbs' Abby. She was sounding like she was right after her kidnapping.

"No Abby. What aren't you telling me?" Gibbs stares at her, waiting for an answer.

"Gibbs! Please!" Abby felt like she was being pushed.

"No! Don't do that. Tell me!" Gibbs wasn't prepared for what was about to come out of Abby's mouth.

"He raped me! Are you happy now?" Just leave me alone!" Abby closed her eyes and tears soaked her pillow. She couldn't look Gibbs in the eye and she didn't want to see the disappointment.

"No Abby. Why didn't you tell us?" Gibbs voice was almost too quiet.

"Because. I just thought if I pretended it didn't happen, then it would go away. If I told you, then I'd have therapy and I'd never forget. I didn't want you to look at me differently. You all treated me different after I came back. I could just imagine what it would've been like if you would've known." Abby gave him a minute to let the news sink in.

"That's why you freaked when they wanted to get pictures of your bruises. And why you threw a fit about being naked. Oh, honey. You should've told me. I wouldn't have been such an ass. That explains the panic attacks. Honey, we'll work this out. You don't have to go through it alone." Gibbs goes over and pulls her into a hug.

"I don't want anyone else to know. It's so humiliating." Gibbs could feel Abby shaking.

"Well go as slow as you need. But you'll have to tell them when you start showing." Gibbs rubs her back soothingly.

"I don't want to think about it. So what did Tony say?" Abby pulls away and wipes her face.

"We'll know more when Seymour comes back. But from what there was and what Cameron says, you thought it was from your niece. What made you think that?"

"Well the obvious reason. It said 'Aunt Abby Sciuto'. It was like her hand writing. That's the same size boxes she sends her ash trays to me in. How would he know I was coming back to work today?" Abby asks suspiciously.

"Tony thought the same thing. The only thing that comes to mind is he's been watching real close. Maybe hacking into our system. He's done it before." Gibbs could see Abby's mind churning.

"He wouldn't be as bold as to enter the building again. Did McGee get finger prints off anything from the box?"

"Not yet. Their trying to get another computer monitor. Seems someone put her head through the one we had." Gibbs looks at her and grins.

"Yeah and it hurt like a bitch!" Abby smiles back. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" In walk a nurse pushing Cam in a wheelchair.

"Hey, how you doing?" Cam asks, guilty raising in him at the sight of the huge bandage on her head.

"I'm doing better. How about you?" Abby feeling the same guilty he was having.

"I'm doing good. I'm sorry I didn't do my job." Cam looked like he was about to cry.

"Cam, don't you dare blame yourself! If I would've opened my own mail, you wouldn't be hurt. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I'm sorry you got hurt." Abby starts crying again. Which makes her head hurt again.

"You two, stop blaming yourselves. The one and only person to blame is this psycho. Now, I think Cameron needs to go back to his room and rest. Abby needs to rest. Maybe after you both have gotten some sleep, you can visit again."

"He's right. My head's hurting and I need to get some pain meds." Abby just realized that the pain meds might harm the baby.

"Yes, you rest. I'll talk to you soon." Gibbs wheels Cam back to his room. Abby pushes the call button.

"Yes, can I help you?" The mechanical voice that was hopefully a nurse at the other end asks.

"Yes, I need some pain meds, but I need to know if it will hurt my baby?" Abby felt weird talking like this about something so private.

"Someone will be with you in a moment." The nurse responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now my plan is working. I'm getting closer to her and she doesn't even know it. I can't wait until I get to have her again, then chop her up. She's going to wish she never did the forensics on my case. She was my sister. I can do what I want to her. She will regret the moment she saw the first piece of evidence. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope this chapter wasn't too much. Please let me know what you think. Thanks to you all. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. Thanks for taking the time to read and review this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 8

Later that day, Abby was resting and Gibbs was talking to Ducky on the phone.

_"Can you open it while I check the DNA and finger print results?"_

_"Sure." BOOM!!!_

"NO!" Abby sat up and was breathing so fast she sounded like she just ran 20 miles. Gibbs rushes over and puts a soothing arm around Abby to try to calm her.

"Honey, you're ok. It was just a nightmare. I got you." Gibbs kisses her on the top of her head and rocked her a little bit.

"I remembered, but before I could stop Cam from opening it, it exploded. I'm so sorry." Abby was crying.

"It's ok sweetie. You saw Cameron. He's fine. Would you like me to go get him? Maybe have a nice visit? Ducky and the others want to come see you if that's all right." Gibbs still on the phone with Ducky.

"Yes, I would like some visitors. Could you ask them to bring me a Caf-Pow please?" Abby gave Gibbs the puppy dog eyes.

**"**Just this one. No more after." Gibbs gave his best fatherly, protective look.

"Yes sir." Abby smiles at the thought that Gibbs was being so protective of this child that wasn't even his. She didn't think she could love anyone as much as she did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seymour walks into the NCIS bullpen and heads for Tony's desk. All he found was Dr. Mallard.

"Oh hello Seymour. Anthony is down in the lab. He wanted me to send you in that direction." Ducky says.

"Ok. Why did he ask me to come here and then have me to go to the lab? Never mind. Thank you Dr. Mallard." Seymour heads down to the lab.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Will the pain meds hurt my baby?" Abby asks a valid question._

_"Why do you care? You're not a real mother." The nurse says. Then hands Abby a box of dead kittens. _

"NO!" Abby sits up fast and breathing fast.

"Abby, it's ok! It's just a dream!" Gibbs says, running a comforting hand over her hair.

"Oh. Ok. Thank God." Abby lets a deep cleansing breath out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gibbs could see the fear in Abby's eyes.

"No. It was just a dream. Right?" Abby smiles, trying to make light of her fears.

"Yeah, just a dream. I won't let anyone hurt you again. We'll find this guy. Don't you worry." Gibbs leans over to place gentle reassuring kiss on Abby's pale forehead.

"I know you will. It's just the fact that he hurt that girl. Then he had me. Why didn't he kill me like he did her?" Abby looks at Gibbs in curiosity.

"Well, I talked to someone at the FBI's BAU. Behavioral Analysis Unit. A Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. He said that most common killers that rape and then kill have a difference. Such as he's got a physical deformity. Or he's impotent. The only pleasure he gets out of life is hurting others. Most often women, but not limited to. Chances are someone on his family, mother or father physical or mentally abused him. This is his only way to fight back, in his mind. I asked him why he left you alive when he didn't the other woman. I've never seen a killer go to the first victim, rape then kill. The go to the next victim and rape, but not kill. It's usually the other way around. Dr. Reid said that the first victims could have been the breaker. Or the main stressor. He probably never meant to kill you. She had to have some special significance to him." Gibbs started to back off, seeing horror in her eyes. "sorry sweetheart. Do you need or want anything?"

"Yeah. I want a Caf-Pow and Bert." Abby was thinking of all the things Gibbs had said. He could see her 'Abby in thinking/processing mode'.

"Well, Caf-Pow and Bert are coming. Tony or Ziva said they'd be bring them when they came up to see you. I told them that you need to lay off the caffeine while you are on your meds, but that this was the last one. That way you don't have to tell them about the baby right now." Gibbs says, trying reassure her about not telling anyone about the baby right now.

"Thanks Gibbs. I really want to wait until after we catch this guy before I tell anyone. Besides, I just need to wrap my head around it for a while. I need to get used to the thought of being a mother. I just hope I don't screw this up. It's a little more important than just choosing what music to listen to. To be responsible for another human being. That's scary." Abby was visibly shaken.

"I know. I felt the same way with Shannon and Kelly. I thought it was a big responsibility to be married. Then when Kelly came it was scary and a learning experience. So if you need any help or pointers, I will be there to help. So don't worry so much." Gibbs smiles and grabs Abby's thigh. Giving a gentle squeeze. Abby pulls back. Not meaning anything by it, other then she was uncomfortable with it. "Sorry Abs. I keep forgetting.

"It's ok. I hate feeling so uncomfortable all the time. Can I get a hug?" Abby asks. Shy and a little hesitant.

"Sure Abs, you don't need to ask." Gibbs gently pulls Abby into a hug. He could feel her tense up a little, but kept on with the hug. It hurt Gibbs to know that his Abs was so tense at just being hugged. Abby was always hugging and happy. This was going to be hard to see and know that she was raped and pregnant. He hoped her could keep it to himself.

A little while later, Cameron and his girlfriend came to Abby's room for a visit. There was a knock at Abby's door.

"Enter!" Abby says, looking at a '_what to expect when you are expecting'_ book. She quickly placed the book under the covers. That was when Abby noticed it was Cameron. And it was then that Abby recognized Cameron's girlfriend. It was the doctor that took care of Abby when they first found her. Abby's eyes light up a little as the doctor recognized her too.

"Hey there Cam. And doctor…, I'm sorry. I don't quite remember your name. This damn bump to my head." Abby points to the white gauze bandage on her head.

"Oh, that's ok sweetie. I'm doctor Shari Fox. I'm dating Cameron. I don't know that he was protecting you. How are you doing? Did you call that number I gave you?" Shari and Abby kind of had a look between them that they only knew. Abby felt a little weird.

"No, I didn't. I wish I had. I need to get another number from you. But if you don't mind, I'd like to talk about that at another time. Right now I want to hear how you two met. You guys make a cute couple." Abby says with a big Abby smile.

"Well, we met when he came in here when he was working. He was protecting a child from her abusive father. When I heard that he took a bullet to save a seven year old girl, he just got so hot to me." Shari smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, she cleaned my wound and then sewed me up. And I didn't feel any pain. After that I knew she was an Angel. I had to have her number. It took a little time, but I get it. And a week later, we were officially dating. That was a year and a half ago. Now I can't remember my life without her. She's my world." Cameron says, holding Shari's hand and looking deep into her eyes.

"Aww, that's sweet. You guys are lucky to have each other." Abby says, envious of their relationship. She watches as they are so sweet to each. And she wishes that Gibbs would be hers like that. But could she really ever get Gibbs like that? He was being very protective of her and the baby. She smiles at that thought. But then frowns when she thinks he has always been like a daddy bear to her. But was it really love in THAT way? She was thinking he didn't want to be with someone that was like her. Damaged and pregnant with someone else's child. At that moment she never felt so alone. Not even in that dark cell the asshole had her in.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. PM me or review. Love hearing from you all. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Pain We Suffer

AN/ I don't own NCIS. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

A few hours later, after Cameron and Shari left an Abby got some sleep, Abby was woke up to Tony and Ziva bickering.

"Sorry Abby, did we wake you?" Tony asks, holding out Bert in one hand and a Caf-Pow in the other.

"Yes, you did, but I can forgive you. You after all did bring me a Caf-Pow. That means more to me at this moment then Bert." Abby laughed as she squeezed Bert under her arm and he released some fake fart into the room. Causing Tony and Ziva to laugh too.

"Abby, you are a carrot." Ziva says, miss using her words again.

"You mean she's a card. Not carrot." Tony corrects her.

"You Americans and your stupid words not meaning what they are." Ziva rolled her eyes and proceeded with her questioning. "Are you feeling better? We would've been here before this, but we wanted to get everything done right and make sure that it was properly taken care of. Ducky and Palmer are coming by soon. They had a few things to finish up. And Seymour isn't going to make it today. He had a whole mess to figure out. But he sends his regards." Ziva stops, giving Abby a chance to talk.

"I'm doing ok Ziva. Thank you for asking. Gibbs is taking good care of me. I think I really scared him." Abby says between taking quick sips of the Caf-Pow her mouth has been watering for.

"You should have seen him when you were out on the floor. God, I thought he was going to have a stroke or heart attack. I have never seen Gibbs that way." Tony says, looking at some of the flowers and balloons that she'd gotten recently.

"Really? He was that worried?" Abby was thinking maybe he does love her more then just as a friend. She was just hopping it wasn't some sick Father/Daughter love. Because she had been really getting some strange feelings for him. Imagining him naked and in the throws of passion. She thought it might have been her unbalanced hormones, but it could just be her desire for him.

"Yes, and I was amazed that the EMT's were able to get him to leave you enough to get you into the ambulance." Tony was intrigued by this too.

"You know that Gibbs, no one tells him what to do." Abby tries to laugh it off. Ziva can see the inter workings going on in Abby's eyes.

"Tony, go get me a soda. Please." Ziva tries to get Tony to leave so they can have a girl talk.

"Gees Ziva. You used the word please. Wow! I'm impressed. Thank you. What kind of soda would you like?" Tony was sincere.

"I would like a cola. Diet please." Ziva says, smiling at Abby.

"Holy cow! There's that word again." Tony laughs walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Now, tell me what is going on Abby. I can tell there is something going on in the skull of yours." Ziva says, trying to get Abby to open up like she would with a girlfriend.

"I just.. Never mind." Abby says, taking another drink of her Caf-Pow.

"Don't you dare do that Abs. You have always wanted us to be friends the way you and Kate were. Here I am trying and you won't ever try." Ziva pouts.

"I'm sorry Ziva, but I'm not ready to talk about it. My head hurts right now." Abby says, taking yet another sip of her favorite drink.

"It could be the coldness of the drink. Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore. Here, give it over." Gibbs says as he quietly entered the room. Abby cursed under her breath as Gibbs came at her with him hand outstretched. Abby quickly took another long drink before her could wrestle it out of her determined hands. She knew she'd not be able to have another in over eight or nine months. Sure, she could have the caffeine free kind, but what was the sense.

"Gibbs, just a little more, PLEASE!" Abby found tooth and nail. She knew this was going to be a hard year for her. She knew that what ever her body consumed that her breast milk would give the baby if she chose to breast feed. So she was trying not to be selfish and be a good mother. Then the memory of her nightmare came back to her and she almost threw the container at Gibbs. The look on her face was tell Gibbs that the drink was almost like a bomb in her hands.

"Abs, what's wrong?" Gibbs put his hand on Abby's leg.

"I don't want that anymore. I don't!" Abby turned over on her side and away from Ziva and Gibbs. Gibbs and Ziva look at each other with confusion.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Ziva asks, rubbing a soothing hand over her back.

"I just want to be alone. Thank you for bring the Caf-Pow and Bert. And coming to see me. It was nice seeing you and Tony. I will see you later." Abby then shut herself off from everyone. Gibbs and Ziva walk out of the room.

"That was weird, even for Abby." Gibbs comments. Ziva was think that something else was going on.

Back in the room, Abby was crying. She couldn't stop. Then that's when she heard a familiar female voice.

"Now Abs, this isn't the way a young mother is to act. You did good to get rid of the sugary, caffeinated beverage. You might experience some pretty strong headaches, but you might not even know if it's your head injury or caffeine withdraw." This voice says. Abby turns back over and sees Kate standing there. Shocked at what she's seeing, Abby tries to gather a thought.

"Kate, you can't be here. Maybe I hit my head harder then I thought. I thought you were in heaven. With harps and wings." Abby looked at her with wide eyes.

"Abby, I never took you to be one that believed in all that harps and wings thing. It's not exactly as people think. It's a beautiful place. But I was there with you when you were kidnapped. I saw what happened and I know that you need me to help you through this. And I think maybe Gibbs would like to be there for you too. He really cares for you." Kate gives a smile reassuring smile.

"He cares for me? Like he cared for you or he cares for me more then that?" Abby asks, hoping that Kate would have more insight into Gibbs' feeling for her.

"He like you more then just as a friend sweetie. And he likes that baby you are carrying. He just wants you to be safe and the baby safe too. He doesn't care that it's not his. He wants to help you raise it. But you know how Gibbs is when it comes to his feelings. It will take a little time for him to really show it. So give him a little time and let him help you through this pregnancy. He's been through a pregnancy with Shannon. She says he's really great with it. Very sweet and a little over protective, but very helpful." Kate smiles at the thought of Gibbs being sweet like that.

"So he loves me?" Abby was in shock.

"Yes sweetie. He has loved you for a while. He just never knew how to show it. Since Shannon and Kelly died, he's been to afraid to love anyone openly. Afraid that they will die like Shannon and Kelly." Kate says, trying to get Abby to understand the inter workings of Gibbs.

"My poor silver haired fox." Abby starts crying. "How can I help him when I am trying to take care of myself and this baby. I also have to deal with the memories of the rape. I don't want to, but I know I need to. How do I do that Kate? How do I get better? I need to be completely healthy for my baby. She or he needs to have a healthy mother. I don't want to mess this up." Abby wipes her tears away.

"It will all be ok. You will need Gibbs' help. He will there to help you. Let him help you. It will all work out in the end. And you will be happy once that sweet baby is born. You will cherish that child and Gibbs will be a terrific father to that child." Kate says, beaming from ear to ear. Abby sure did miss that smile.

"Kate, can you tell me if it's a girl or boy?" Abby asks with curiosity.

"Maybe. What are you hoping for?" Kate waits for Abby's response.

"I was hoping for a boy. If Gibbs is going to be a daddy to it, then I want him to have a boy. He already had a girl. But I guess a healthy baby would be fine with me." Abby hangs on Kate's every word.

"Well, I…" Before Kate could answer Abby, Gibbs walks in.

"Abby, who are you talking to?" Gibbs asks worried.

"No one. I was just thinking out loud." Abby says, looking at Kate in her beautiful white business skirt suit. Abby smiles when Kate smiles and then disappears. Gibbs turns to look at where Abby was looking.

"What are you looking at? Why are you smiling?" Gibbs asks, with a small smile.

"Nothing. Just happy to see you. I'm sorry I was acting so weird. I didn't mean to upset you." Abby gave a small fake smile.

"Honey, we will find this bastard, and then we can live a little less in fear. We still have to fear the teenage years." Gibbs says, laughing.

"Yes, teen years are what I hear are the worst." Abby laughs with him. Abby gives Bert a nice squeeze as he lets a fart rip.

"You know, pretty soon we won't know if that's Bert or you. Shannon had terrible gas when she was pregnant with Kelly." Gibbs eyes light up with the wonderful memory. Then it faded.

"I'm sorry if this hurts you. I can do this alone if it hurts you too much." Abby hangs her head in sadness.

"Abby, I will never let you go through this alone. You can't get rid of me that easily. Now, do we need to find a OBGYN?" Gibbs says, putting a finger under her chin and pulled her face up to face him. "Abby, don't ever think that you are alone. We are all here for you."

"No, Shari is going to help me find on OBGYN. She know a lot of the doctors here. And I know I have you all. But right now I just have you. The others don't know about the baby. When I tell them, will you be there with me?" Abby asks, looking like a scared teenager about to tell her parents that she is pregnant.

"Honey, you know I will be there." Gibbs grabs her hand.

"What if I don't want to tell them about the rape? Would it be ok if I just told them that one of my random boyfriend? I know that they could handle it, but I don't want people to look at my baby like he or she did something wrong." Abby squeezes Gibbs hand and pulls him close to give him a hug. Gibbs squeezes her so tight. Abby smiles at the feel of him so strong and warm against her.

"Abby, we'll do what you need to do. Whatever will make you feel safe and secure. Why don't you lay back and sleep a little. I will watch over you." Gibbs says, pulling way. Abby lays back.

"Gibbs, will you lay here with me? Keep the nightmares away." Abby gives the puppy dog eyes that always work with Gibbs.

"Sure Abs. Scoot over." Gibbs climbs up and cuddles up to Abby until they both fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Let me know with a review or PM me. Can't wait to hear from you.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/I do not own NCIS. Sorry for the late update. Got a little sun burn and have been in a little uncomfortable pain. But am doing better today. Please enjoy this chapter. Will try to update again soon. Thanks to all you who have read and review this story._

Chapter 10

The next day, Abby was released from the hospital under the strict orders that she is to stay in bed for the next week until her doctor ok's her health wise. So she went to Gibbs house and Gibbs took care of her. Of course she had visits from the team. Even the occasional visit from Kate. But Abby made sure that she was alone when she talked with Kate. She didn't want to be called crazy or taken back to the hospital. While alone in her room, Abby was talking with Kate.

"Kate, will you please tell me if it's a boy or girl?" Abby was desperate.

"Will I don't want to scare you Abs." Kate says, with a smile and wink.

"What do you mean?" Abby's heart began to race.

"Abby, you're having twins. A boy and girl. They are both healthy. I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed. But you won't be told until you are about five or six months along. Gibbs will be so excited. One of each." Kate was smiling in excitement. "You and Gibbs are going to make great parents to them."

"**WHAT**??" Abby yells and sits on the bed in shock. She almost felt faint. Gibbs and Ducky come running in to see what was the matter.

"Abby, are you ok? What's wrong?" Gibbs asks. Ducky and Gibbs goes over to see if she wasn't feeling right.

"I…Nothing. I think I just had a wave of nausea. Could you get me a sprite and some saltines?" Abby looked a little green around the gills.

"Sure. Why don't you sit down and relax. Here's a trash can in case you need it. Be right back." Gibbs says, patting her knee. Gibbs and Ducky left the room and Abby resumed her talk with Kate.

"What do you mean twins? I don't know how to handle one baby, let alone two babies at the same time. Oh God!" Abby's breathing was getting faster.

"Abby, don't panic. Gibbs will be there to help you. He's had is little girl. Don't look at it as stressful. Look at it as a blessing. A boy and girl." Kate tries to calm her down.

"But I just found out I was pregnant. How… No, I guess it's good that I know now. I can get used to the thought of two. I can think of names. Do you know what names I pick?" Abby looked excited.

"I do. But I can't tell you that. You need to come upon them yourself. But I can tell you that they are wonderful names. Some of the people I know are honored to have you use their names." Kate smiles that ever so sweet smile Abby loved.

"Is my daughter, Kate Lynn? I can see me naming her that. What is my boys name? Do I name him after Jethro?" Abby smiles at that thought. "I could name him a Jr. I think Jethro would like that a lot. Don't you?" Abby waits for the reassuring smile, but doesn't get it. "Oh God! Who dies? Kate Lynn, tell me!!" Abby yells, afraid. Gibbs comes back in.

"Abs, what's wrong? Why are you yelling again?" Gibbs asks, grabbing her face and trying to comfort her in some way.

"She won't tell me Gibbs! She won't tell me who dies! She just won't!! Make her Gibbs!" Abby's shaking and looks like she is looking at something on the other side of the room. Gibbs looks over to where Abby's looking.

"Honey, who are you talking about? Who is SHE?" Gibbs keeps looking around at where she was looking at and then back at Abby.

"KATE!! She keeps telling me these little nipettes of information. She says that someone is going to die! But she won't tell me!! I…" Abby starts to get dizzy. Gibbs grabs her and lays her back on the bed. "WOW! That was unexpected. I haven't been that dizzy sense that one time I have the flu. Not fun." Abby closes her eyes.

"Abby, how long have you been seeing Kate?" Gibbs worries that maybe she hit her head harder then he thought. Or maybe she had a blood clot or something more serious going on.

"Don't think I'm crazy Gibbs. I'm not! She told me.." Abby drops off on her thought process. She was feeling a little nauseas.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Gibbs felt her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

"Gibbs, I'm not running a fever. I'm a bit nauseas. And I don't like this." Abby takes a deep breath trying to keep the sickness at bay.

"Here. I brought your Sprite and crackers. Ducky had to leave. Emergency call. But he wants you to call if you need him. Now, you need to eat the crackers first. So it can soak up the sickness. Then you can drink the soda. Can you sit up? Do it slowly. Don't want to go too fast. Here." Gibbs slowly helps Abby sit up. She takes the crackers and starts to eat them. Feeling the sickness dissipate. She places a hand on Gibbs' left cheek.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. For a minute there I thought you cared deeper for me then just friends." Abby starts laughing. Gibbs looks her in the eye and puts a hand around the back of her head. Then pulls her close and plants a deep, passionate kiss on Abby. Abby was, of course shocked. But then she kissed back. Abby's heart skipped a beat. Then her stomach started to flip flop and she had to pull away. She was afraid she might need to get sick.

"Did I hurt you?" Gibbs asks. This was why he didn't approach her in a romantic or sexual way. He'd wanted her before she was kidnapped and then she seemed too shaken to be approached. Now he thought he was making her think too much of the rape.

"No." Abby says, then throws up in the trash can. "Oh, god! I knew that was coming. I didn't know if it was nausea, or me getting excited. Guess what one won out?" Abby laughs, while wiping her mouth. "I'm sorry Gibbs. I want you, but I think these little ones have a different plan. At least right now." Abby sighs and puts her head down in frustration.

"Abby, I would wait until the end of the earth for you. I would've told you that I wanted you long before your kidnapping, but I was nervous and thought I'd have all the time in the world. But then you were kidnapped. You were acting weird, I now know why. But then I didn't want to make you feel pressured or crowd you. But I will always take care of you. No matter if we do have a relationship or not. I will always love you Abs. No question about it. Why don't I help you to the bathroom and let you wash your mouth out. Do you think maybe a nice relaxing bath might help?" Gibbs helps Abby stand and as they walk to the bathroom, Abby answers.

"Gibbs, I think a bath sounds heavenly. Thank you for being so kind to me. And oh how I want you, but I don't know how far I'd be able to go at this time. But I do like having your arms around me. I feel so safe and protected knowing you are there for me." They reach the bathroom and Abby walks out of Gibbs' grasp. Could you get my robe from my room while I brush my teeth. No cavities yet!" Abby smiles at Gibbs. He smiles back.

"Sure thing. Where is it at?" He waits for an answer.

"I think I put it on the back door. If it's not there, then try my top drawer." Abby kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you Gibbs." Abby grabbed her toothbrush and starts to brush her teeth.

"Your welcome. I'll be back." Gibbs makes his way to the spare room that Abby has so wonderfully made her own. Once inside he shuts the door to see if the robe was there. It wasn't. So he opens the door and then heads over to the dresser. He opens the top drawer. He looks for the robe, but finds a notebook. He curiously opens the book and starts reading.

' _7/24/08_

_Entry 3_

_I thought I would never make it out of the cell alive. The only thing that got me through that was knowing that my Gibbs is out there looking for me and is going to save me. He always keeps me safe. I just don't think he needs to know about the rapes. I think it would just make him angry about something that he can change. It all happened. He couldn't have prevented it. Whoever this crazy person is, would have gotten to me. And will get to me again. Gibbs will be so protective and when we all have are guard down, that's when he will strike and I will be taken. He will kill me and send pieces of my to Gibbs. My poor, poor Gibbs. I love him so. But I can't protect him the way he should be. And he can't protect me the way I need to be. I love that man more then anything in this world. I would die for him and I may do just that. I really hate writing this stuff down. It just feels so hinky.'_

Gibbs shuts the notebook and puts it back. Shocked at the words he just read. He grabs what he believes his her robe. He takes it to the bathroom. He hands the robe to Abby and walks away quietly. This stuns Abby.

"Thank you Gibbs!" Abby yells after him, but gets no response. Abby starts to think that maybe she did something wrong. She thinks about it while she's taking a nice hot bath.

Gibbs didn't know what to think. Poor Abby had been through all this crap and she is still think about him. How was he going to handle this situation. Hmmm. And then he went to work, writing all this stuff down to get the desired decision. He was really hoping that things would work out in his favor.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think. Review and/or PM me and tell me what's right or wrong with it. Would love to hear what you think. Thanks again.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hope that you all like it. please PM me or review and tell me what you think. It means a lot. Enjoy!!_

Chapter 11

Abby's so relaxed in the tub that she falls asleep. It felt so good to her aching muscles. When Abby hadn't come out of the bathroom after forty-five minutes, Gibbs was concerned. So he went upstairs and knocks on the bathroom door. When he gets no answer, he knocks again and says, "Abby, are you alright?" He still gets no answer. Then it crosses his mind that maybe she couldn't answer. So Gibbs tries the door knob. He finds it unlocked and opens the door. "Abby, it's just me." Inside he finds her sleeping peacefully in her cozy bubble bath. He smiles and leans down to kiss her awake.

Once their lips pressed together, Abby moans as she starts to get into the kiss. Her arms go around Gibbs' neck. Once they pull apart, Abby's eyes are still closed.

"Quick, get out of the house. If Gibbs catches you here, he will kill you." Abby says with a wicked smile.

Gibbs smiles, "Who says Gibbs couldn't join us." Gibbs says in a deep whisper. Abby was shocked that she opened her eyes with a gasp. She had some fear in her eyes. Her face was showing some fear too. "Sorry Abs. I thought you would've thought it was funny. Did I say something wrong?" Gibbs grabs Abby's hand.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I just… I guess that voice you used sounded a lot like his. And some… Never mind. What time is it? I think I might have fallen asleep." Abby rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. From the tiredness she was feeling and the unshed tears.

Gibbs helps her sit up, "You have been in here for forty-five minutes. I got worried and came to see if you were ok. You were sleeping. I thought a nice kiss to wake my sleeping beauty would be a wonderful way to wake you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like him. I don't know what he sounds like. Well, NOW I do. But you need to get out of that tub. Do you mind if I hold your robe open for you? I swear I won't look, unless you want me to." Gibbs gives his signature grin.

Abby slaps his shoulder and says, "Gibbs, you dirty old man." Then she smiles. "You can hold my robe open. You can look if you want. But you need to be warned that I have bruises all over. I just didn't want you to see me that way." Abby's eyes saddened.

Gibbs gets her robe. He holds it open as she steps into in. Gibbs eyes Abby's naked flesh, but just glances. "Abby, you are beautiful. Bruises, deformities or extra body parts. You are beautiful. I love you for you, not you body. Although, I do have to say that it is gorgeous with or without bruises." Gibbs says, as Abby stands up and Gibbs wraps her robe around her along with his arms. He hugs her so tight she almost couldn't breath.

"Gibbs! I can't breath! Breathing becoming an issue." Abby says with a giggle.

"Sorry sweetie. I just love you so much. And I really need you to know that." Gibbs voice was getting that tone that he uses when he's on a case.

Abby was confused. "Why are you so determined for me to know that you love me? Oh God! Am I dying? Did you get a call from the doctor with news that they found a tumor?" Abby panics.

"No. I just don't ever want you to think that I didn't or don't love you. I would die for you and that baby. You understand me?" Gibbs had that stare going on too.

"Why are you saying this?" Abby was getting uncomfortable. This just came out of the blue. They had just told each other that they loved each other. She knew Gibbs was going to be protective of her and this child she carried. She was sure that he was thinking back to Shannon and Kelly. And he was scared that he might loose them. But this was excessive.

Gibbs pulls her into him again and kisses her on the top of the head. "Abby, I don't ever want you to fear for your life or your child's. I will always protect you, both. I just thought that you would sleep easier if you knew that. And I want you to feel you can tell me anything. I was a little concerned that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what he did to you. Come on, let's go have a talk. And you tell me if there is anything else I need to know. Now is the time to tell me. You know that I will listen and not judge." Gibbs ushers her back to her room.

A couple hours later, they were asleep in her bed. They had talked. Their emotions were racing. She told Gibbs about the threat this crazy guy made against him. And he waited for her to tell him about the other rapes. The other times he raped her. She had only told him about a single rape. So he knew that Abby was holding that back. He wasn't sure why she was holding it back. And after a while Abby fell asleep. Gibbs soon followed.

Not long after they had gone to sleep, Gibbs woke up when Abby turned over, away from him. When she was off him arm and chest, Gibbs got up and was going to start to cook something to eat. But then he decided to check her notebook again. He felt there was more that she might be hiding. So he got into her dresser drawer and took the notebook, then headed downstairs to start cooking.

He decided to make a casserole. Something he could throw things together and then sit and read while it cooked. He put some shaved ham, broke up into pieces. Then Au Gratin potatoes into the pan. And last, but not least, a can of corn. And then he put it in the oven. After that was done, Gibbs sat down at the kitchen table and opened the notebook and began to read.

_Entry 4_

_7/25/08_

_I don't feel right. Like he broke something in me that can't be fixed by anyone. I feel so alone. I can't tell anyone what he said. How can I believe a word he says? He hurt me, and he will try to hurt my Gibbs. If I tell him it will hurt him so bad. Will I ever be the same as I was before he kidnapped me? Will I ever feel safe anywhere? I hate feeling so unsure of things. One moment I feel so numb. Then the next I feel so angry and scared. I don't think we are meant to feel all these emotions at once. I guess this is what they call Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I have read about it. But you never understand what something means until you experiences it for yourself. And I care not to go through this again. I hope it goes away soon. Oh crap, I have an appointment. Gibbs hasn't let me out of his sight. So I have to stop for now. I would hate for Gibbs to see me writing. He might not understand. Bless his large heart. _

Gibbs heard movement from upstairs and quickly hid the notebook in a cupboard that she would never need to get in. It was his boat equipment. A few minutes later, Abby's sleepy body make it around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Where did you go? I was worried about you." Abby rubs her eyes and heads to the fridge. She grabs a bottled water and sits at the table. She rubs her head and sighs.

"Sorry. I just thought you and little baby Suito might need nourishment. Does your head hurt? Do you want some Tylenol?" Gibbs was concerned.

"No. I don't want any medicines or anything that could be bad for the baby. What are you cooking? Mmmm, it smells so good." Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Smelling the food baking in the oven.

"It's a casserole. A little ham, potatoes, and corn. Does that sound ok to you? Do you think that your stomach or the baby will find that ok. I was going to pull a little shredded cheese on top. But you let me know if you can eat it." Gibbs was moving around the kitchen. He was hoping Abby wouldn't notice the look in his eyes. The look like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Abby still rubbing her temples. "Sounds fine. I don't know if my stomach or the baby will rebel against it or not. But it smells so good. I am will to try anything. I am starving." Abby stop talking and took a drink of her water.

"You sure about the Tylenol? It won't hurt the baby." Gibbs looked over at her. He walks over and strokes her hair. "Honey, something's bothering you. What is it?" Gibbs asks in his best investigator voice.

"Jethro, I'm not a suspect. I am not a witness. So back off, ok. I need to get this headache gone. And I am starving." Abby looks over at Gibbs. Her eyes don't look right.

"Honey, is it just a headache? Are you running a fever?' Gibbs pulls his hand to her forehead. Abby pulled away from his hand. "Abby, hold still honey." He tries to put his hand back on her forehead. Abby tried to get up, but falls into Gibbs. He can feel the heat radiating from her body. "Abby, honey?" She is limp on him. He lays her on the floor carefully and calls Ducky.

Ducky answers, "Dr. Mallard."

Gibbs breathing pretty fast, "Ducky, something's wrong with Abby. She feels like she's running a high fever. She just passed out."

"I'm on my way Jethro." And Ducky was gone. Gibbs went to the living room quickly and got a throw pillow of the couch and the blanket off the back of the couch. He comes back and Abby's awake and trying to get up.

Gibbs pushes her back onto the floor and put the pillow under Abby's head. And he tried to put the blanket over her. "Abby, stay right there. We have Ducky coming to look you over. You passed out. You are running a fever. Now just stay were you are damn it!"

Abby looked weird. She wasn't acting like herself. He knew she was sick, but she looked like the polar opposite of his Abby. "Jethro, stop hovering! You are making me want to throw up! I am so achy. I thought me headache was just caffeine withdraw. But everything aches. Jethro, please don't tell Ducky about the baby. He will want details. And I just don't feel up to it. You said we could wait to tell them until after we caught this bastard! Please!" Abby sat up a little and looked like she was going to throw up. Gibbs grabs the trash can and holds it right under her mouth just in time. Abby lost what little food she had in her stomach. Gibbs holds her hair back and rubs her back.

"Abby, it's ok. We are going to make this ok. Don't you worry. I will be here for you. We'll find out what's wrong." Gibbs is distracted by the knock at the door. "Hold this babe. I have to answer the door." Gibbs makes sure she'll be ok without him for a moment. Gibbs goes to the door and opens it to see Ducky. "Follow me. And Ducky, she pregnant. With my child. So we have to take care of them both." Gibbs looks Ducky in the eye. Then they head to the kitchen and to take care of their beloved Abby and her unborn child.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You all are terrific, loyal friends. You are all what keeps me going.I hope you all enjoyed an liked this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to you all!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Pain We suffer

_AN/ I do not own NCIS. Please be nice about the medical aspect in this story and chapter. The next chapter too come as well. I have no medical back ground, and was using WebMD to help me get to the conclusion. So please don't PM me and tell me all the things I did wrong. Sure, I do mind helpful hints, but don't need a lesson on medical procedures and such. Unless you are offering to help me for later, possible medical jargon and procedures. Thank you and I hope you like and/or enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 12

Ducky took Abby's temperature with the ear thermometer. Ducky read they digital read out. "103.2. Ok, now what are her symptoms?" Ducky looks at Jethro.

"Before the nap she took, she threw up. Then she took a nap. She woke up, came downstairs and she got sick. I felt the fever and then she passed out. She's been out. I can't get her to wake up. She was having morning sickness. That's what I thought it was before her nap. And then even after the second time she threw up, until I felt the hot fever. She was told at the hospital that she was pregnant. So we just found out. Could something be going on with the pregnancy? I don't know if there could be something this asshole did that was harmful to the baby and Abby."

"Jethro, I need to draw some blood. She might have something serious, or it could just be something as simple as the flu. She was in the hospital over night. There are all kinds of bugs going around. I can't believe that the doctors didn't find anything in her blood. Maybe it wasn't full blown yet. If I had to guess, I would say that it was just the flu. But right now, we have to get her into bed and put hot compresses on her forehead. Keep fluids down her so she does dehydrate. Hold her arm. I will be as fast as I can." Ducky stuck her with a needle and drew the blood. Abby starts to come to.

"Gibbs, why did you poke me?" A groggy Abby asks.

Gibbs puts a protective arm around Abby, "Abby, Ducky took blood to see what you have. You are running a fever. Now can you walk or do you want me to carry you upstairs to bed?"

"I think you better carry me. I don't want to fall. And right now, my legs feel like jell-o. Ducky, could you get me a bottle of water. My mouth is so dry. Gibbs, turn off the stove too." Abby says, wrapping her arm around Gibbs' neck. Ducky goes to stove and turns if off, then heads to the fridge and grabs a bottled water and quickly follows them to Abby's room upstairs.

Gibbs gently places Abby on the bed and Ducky hands her the water. "Jethro, if she gets any worse, let me know and then take her to the hospital. Abigail make sure you drink a lot of water." Ducky says, kissing Abby on the forehead. He heads out to test the blood. Gibbs lays down next to Abby and gently rubs her back as Abby drifts of into a sweaty, restless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had Seymour look through all the papers that might have been important and possibly savable. Seymour makes sure that he found all the papers that was pertaining to the case that Abby was working on. He put it in one spot and then went for the next case papers. Some of the papers needed to be retyped and re-filed.

"Seymour we need all this fixed and put together. I have a cleaning crewing coming in the morning. So could you work late and retype those papers?" Tony asks.

Seymour was not too pleased by this request. "Well, I.. Fine. I'll get right on that." Seymour starts going through the papers. He's thinking that they can't get away with this. This was not part of the job description. He was going to get back at Tony DiNozzo before he completed his mission. But he had evidence to lose. That was the whole reason he planted the 'show' bomb. He wanted to make sure that Abby and her body guard were out of the way while he took the findings in his case. He didn't want to kill Abby. He planned on torturing Abby to get at the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs. If he couldn't get at the one person he really wanted to hurt, then Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the next best thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Ducky's office, he got to work on trying to figure out what was wrong with Abby. H was looking over the blood he took from Abby. He was not to surprised by what he saw. So he double checked his findings and wrote them down. That gave him some answers to some of the symptoms. So he had to come up with the reasons for the other symptoms. So Ducky got his thinking cap on and went to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs had fallen asleep and hadn't realized it until Abby was trashing around. She was soaking wet. Gibbs tries to grab her in an attempt to keep her from hurting herself or him. Abby was muttering something he couldn't make out.

Gibbs yells, "Abby, wake up honey. You need to wake up. We need to get you in some dry cloths honey."

Abby's having a hard time waking up. The fever is throwing her through a loop. "NO! I need to fight! My Gibbs will come and get me! He will kill you!" Abby trails off. She starts to come out of the dream.

"Abby, honey. Are you ok?" Gibbs asks.

"Gibbs, why does my body ache? And I feel so wet." Abby says through closed eyes.

"Honey, Ducky is working on it. We'll know soon enough. Let me help you into a dry pair of PJS. And then I will change the sheets. Unless you want to go sleep in my bed. We can change these sheets later. You need to rest. And I don't want to leave you alone. Not until I at least know what is wrong. Do you want a night gown or shorts?" Gibbs stands at the dresser drawers. Waiting for Abby to tell him what she wants.

Abby still laying there, "Gibbs, I really don't care. Whatever you find first I guess. I'm trying to just survive here." Abby groans in discomfort. Gibbs opens the drawer and grabs the first article of clothing. It was a night gown. Gibbs goes over to the bed and pulls Abby up into a sitting position.

"Lift your arms." Gibbs simply says. Abby complies and lifts her arms. Gibbs lifts the shirt up and off of Abby's body. She sat there naked from the waist up. Sure, Gibbs eyes didn't lave her chest for a few seconds. Getting an eye full, then continuing on with his task at hand. He was a man for crying out loud. But he knew that she need to be taken care of. Putting her arms through the arm holes and then pulling it on down, securely on her body. "Can I help you to the bathroom so you can go and why you are in there, we can take these bottoms off." Gibbs holds a hand out to help her up and help her to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky had come to the conclusion of what was wrong with Abby. But he wanted to tell them both at the same time. So he gathers his findings and heads back over to Gibbs' house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one of Seymour's breaks, he goes into the computer system and knocks out the cameras. Then heads to the parking garage. He finds Tony's prized car and takes a knife to all four tires. Then also keys the sides. While doing so, Seymour has a evil grin on his smug face. "This will teach you not to be bossy with my Agent DiNozzo. Next time you'll think about it, won't you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Abby had used the restroom and found her way to Gibbs' bedroom, she was almost asleep once her head hit the pillow. Abby loved the smell on Gibbs on the pillowcase and the covers. But the smell of the soap was causing her to feel sick to her stomach.

"Gibbs, I think I'm going to be sick." Abby holds her hand to her mouth. Gibbs grabs the trash can from under his night stand. He gets it to Abby just in time for her to get sick. "I'm sorry Gibbs. I don't know why I am so sick." Abby leans back after the urge has past. Her eyes are closed. Once Abby uses the bottle water to rinse her mouth out, she spits it into the trash can. Then lays back and falls asleep fast. Once Abby was sleeping good, Gibbs goes to get some crackers to help her if she needed it. When he got into the kitchen, he remembered the notebook in the cupboard. So he grabs that and the crackers and heads back upstairs. He sets the crackers on the night stand and sits in the chair in the corner of the room. He begins to read another entry in Abby's notebook.

_Entry 5_

_7/26/08_

_I have been having such bad nightmares. I can't forget the rapes and beating. I just hope that Gibbs doesn't notice or ask about my dreams. Why does this have to be so hard? I don't understand this. I am so angry. I think I am somewhat angry at Gibbs. This guy used me to get at Gibbs. Then he let him get to me. Why does he want to hurt Gibbs so bad. And what does hurting me like this hurt Gibbs? Sure, I know he thought Gibbs liked me, but why would he think that? Gibbs is protective of everyone on the team. Why didn't he kidnap Ziva or Tony? Tim or Ducky? I hate this so much. I hate being so angry. It's just not me. I want to be listening to my music and doing my job again. Will I ever be able to be alone in the lab again without being freaked out? Will I ever be the Abby I was before all this happened? I hope if I am not that I can use this as a positive thing. I would hate to be bitter and angry all the time. I finally get to go back to work soon. I really can't wait, but I am also scared. I go back to the scene where I was abducted. I don't know if I can do this alone. Please God, give me the strength to get through going back to work and getting through this ordeal. _

Gibbs stopped reading because the door bell rang. I was hopping it was Ducky with the results of the tests. Gibbs makes his way down the stairs, notebook in hand. As he opens the door, Ducky stands there with an unreadable face for Ducky.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you liked it or not. I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks again. Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Pain We Suffer

_A/N I don't own Criminal Minds. I want to apologizes to you all for the lateness of this chapter. I made it a little longer then it normally is and I hope you all like it. Please rview once you have read it. Thank and again I'm sorry. Thanks to you all who have been reading and reviewing every chapter. _

Chapter 13

"Hey Duck, what's up? Got the results?" Gibbs asks, nervous as ever. But trying to play it off as cool.

Ducky steps in. "How's Abby doing?" Ducky sets his papers and briefcase on a chair close by the front door.

"Well, she's sweat through the outfit she had on. And the sheets on the bed. I put her in my bed. I was just about to go change the sheets in her bed. Tell me what's going on Ducky. I need to know." Gibbs wasn't smiling.

Ducky took a deep cleansing breath and says, "Well, Jethro. She has a few things going on. First off, she has morning sickness. That would be why she's vomiting. She also took Carbatrol and I believe is having a medication reaction. That would be why she's running a fever. And if you look at her discharge papers, I'm willing to bet anything it says that she has a concussion. Also a contributing factor in the loss of consciousness and helping the morning sickness along too. All we can do now is give her some cold ginger ale and some saltine crackers. The medication should be working it's way out of her system. Plus, I'm going to give her this unharmful shot. It won't hurt the baby. And we just need to keep an eye on her. So take me to her. I'll give her the shot and then we can talk about what's going on with you and our sweet Abigail." Ducky follows Gibbs up the stairs.

Once upstairs, they hear Abby saying something.

"No, don't do it! Why are you doing this? GIBSS!" Gibbs and Ducky rush into the room. They both look down at the sweat drenched Abby, tossing.

"ABBY! WAKE UP!" Gibbs says forcefully. Abby sits straight up and looks right at them.

"What's happening?" Abby looked kind of like she's on drugs. They had never seen poor Abby so out of it.

"My dear Abigail, you're running a fever. You're not yourself. I have to give you a shot. Can you hold still for me?" Ducky asks her as if she were a child.

"NO!! It'll hurt the baby!" Abby's eyes shoot open and wide with caution.

"No, Abby. Our baby will be fine. This shot will help you get better faster. Now let me hold your arm and let Ducky give you the shot." Gibbs says in his nicest Gibbs voice. He pushes away some of her hair out of her eyes and off her cheek.

"Gibbs, where am I? Why does it smell like you?" Abby asks, confused.

Ducky explains the problem. "It's the concussion talking Jethro." Gibbs holds Abby's arm out and Ducky cleans her arm, then stabs her with the needle.

"OUCH! Gibbs, you and Ducky hurt me!" Abby says, hurt by what she sees as betrayal.

"Abby, no one hurt you here. You are in my house. In my room. Ducky gave you a shot to make you feel better faster. Now why don't you lay back and go to sleep." Gibbs says, hoping that Abby didn't says anything she shouldn't in front of Ducky. Although they knew they could trust Ducky with a secret. But it's one Abby should make with a clear head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony heads to his car to head over to Gibbs house to check on his boss and dear friend. As he approaches his car, he notices the scratches on the sides first.

"NO! No, no, no!" Tony checks to see if anything else is wrong. That's when he notices his tires. His mouth hangs open with shock. Who would do this to his baby? She never did anything to anyone. Tony pulls his cell phone out and calls for a CSI team. Something's telling him that this isn't just a coincidence.

Tony's taking pictures with his cell phone while waiting for the team to arrive. As the team got off the elevator, Ziva was with them.

Ziva heads directly to Tony, "Hey, what's going on? What happened?" Ziva stares at his unreadable face.

"I came to get into my car to head over to Gibbs to check on him and Abs. But when I got here, this is what I found. Something's telling me this isn't random. Will you stay here while I step aside and call Gibbs? You know, make sure they are safe."

"Sure. Tell them I said hi and I'll be stopping by soon to see them." Ziva says, patting Tony on the arm. Then turns her attention over to the team going to work on Tony's car. Tony goes over to a corner away from the working team. He hit's the speed dial number for Gibbs' house phone. He hears it ring twice. Then a voice that sounded so familiar.

"Gibbs!" Gibbs sounded so agitated.

"Boss, how's things on your end?" Tony tries to ease his way into the news he has.

"Abby just gave me a scare." Before Gibbs could continue, Tony interrupts.

"What? Did he take her or hurt her?" Tony asks in a panic.

"No, Tony. She's sick. What are you talking about? Did this bastard make contact?" Gibbs awareness is heightened.

"Well, I'm calling to see how things are going right now. See if things are going ok. My car was keyed and all four tires slashed. So I was thinking that this is related to Abby's kidnapper. Something's just telling me this is connected. I was worried that he might be coming after her. So just be on guard a little more. And tell Abby that Ziva said hi and will be stopping by soon to see you both." Tony didn't want to scare or freak out Gibbs if it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Tony, get over here! You need to see this!" Ziva yells to Tony. Gibbs could hear Ziva in the back ground.

"You keep me posted on what happens. I want to know what's going on. I will be on guard. Make sure Ziva calls before stopping by. Same goes with you and or McGee. I don't want to hurt anyone of you by accident. Now, go see what's up and I need to tend to Abby." Gibbs hangs up. Tony closes his cell phone and heads back to his damaged car and the team working the scene.

"What do you have?" Tony looks at Ziva, waiting for an answer.

Ziva looks a little uncomfortable, "Tony, did you even open the door to your car?"

"No, why?" Tony looks confused.

"They found this note inside." Ziva hands the note to Tony. Tony read-

_Agent DiNozzo,_

_You stuck your nose in where it didn't belong. You better watch your back. You might get a worse fate then you lab tech. She made it home, you will not be as lucky. Watch your back. Your team needs to watch their backs too. I may take one before you. Agent Gibbs will be sorry that he was even born. All he needs to do is ask you lab tech. She knows more then she thinks. And more then she's telling everyone. Ask her._

_Your Punisher. _

"Wow, I need to get this to Gibbs. Can you make a photo copy? I need to get this to him fast. Abby's sick, so his defenses are down." Tony's worried about both Gibbs and Abby. Why didn't Abby tell them what is bastard had said why she was in his custody? Abby's hiding something and he needs to find out what it was.

"Give me five minutes and then we can stroll." Ziva says, getting her words messed up yet again.

"You mean roll. Not stroll." Tony says, correcting her without even really paying attention to what was going on around him.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Abby sleeps with no movement. Gibbs left the door open, while Ducky and he went to Abby's room to change the sheets. Gibbs carried a notebook that Ducky had never seen before.

"So, what's going on? And why do you have that notebook? Please Jethro, tell me what is going on with our dear Abigail and you." Ducky pleaded, which was not something Ducky normally did.

"Help me make the bed and I'll tell you what's going on. Ducky, what I'm about to tell you, you need to keep between you and I. No one else. Got it? I can trust you, right?" Gibbs asks, looking across the bed as they striped the bed of the sheets and began to make it with clean, dry sheets.

"Oh Jethro, you have my word. Is it that bad?" Ducky begins to worry.

Spreading the sheets across the bed so Ducky could get his side taken care of. "Well, it began when Abby was taken. She told me things about what happened that she didn't tell anyone else. She really didn't tell me everything until she was in the hospital after the bomb the other day. She told me that this guy raped her. She's pregnant with his child. She didn't want to tell anyone until we had caught him, but with this set back in her health, I decided that I needed to say that it was mine. I love her and she is so worried about being a bad mother. So I thought I would help her. And this," Gibbs holds the notebook up, "is Abby's journal. I have been reading it without her knowing. I just wanted to get an idea what she was going through. But I got more then I bargained for. She cares for me too. But it sounds like she doesn't have much confidence in me to be able to protect her. And she seems to think that she has to protect me. She knows more then she's telling. I tried to get her to tell me, but she didn't. I thought he only raped her once, but it was more then once. Ducky, she must be going through so much. Her poor minds is just reeling and she doesn't think she can trust me enough to tell me these things." Gibbs says, almost yelling.

"Jethro, calm down. She probably didn't say anything about any of this because she's still trying to deal with it herself. She doesn't need to worry about you and how you're feeling. She'll tell you when she feels she can. Don't pressure her Jethro. Just be there without any questions. It will all come out when it's supposed to. It's very noble of you to claim this child as yours. Are you sure you are doing this for Abigail, or are you doing this for you?" Ducky asks, with a great understanding. He's so wise beyond his years.

"I'm doing this for Abby. She's so afraid of being a bad mother. I don't want her to think that she has to do this alone. Why would you think I was doing this for me Duck?" Gibbs is a little upset that Ducky would say something like that.

"Jethro, we all know that you felt cheated out of your life with Shannon and Kelly. They were taken from you in a brutal way. Just maybe you are looking at Abby and this child as a second chance to get it right. I'm not trying to upset you, but you need to stop and think about this. Don't jump into this feet first. You need to make sure you are really doing this for Abby. Don't just look at it as an instant family. She needs more then you trying to play house. This is Abby, Jethro. Goth, Caf-Pow drinking, clubber that is now going to be an unexpected mother. Make sure you do the right thing and I'll stand right next to you both with my full support behind you." Ducky says, finishing his side of the bed.

Gibbs finishes his side of the bed and sits down and take a deep breath. "Thanks Ducky. I need to go somewhere. Could you stay with Abby for a little while?"

"Sure. I brought my paper work to do at home. I can do that here." Ducky smiles.

"Thanks. Keep every door and window locked. Tony and Ziva will be calling soon. I'll sent the alarm. Call me on the cell if you need me. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't tell Abby I told you anything. We'll talk about this when I get back." Gibbs heads for the stairs. Ducky follows to get this paper work.

"We'll be fine Jethro. You do what you need to do." Ducky pats Gibbs on the back. Gibbs had a nagging feeling like something was going to happen.

"Maybe I should stay. I don't think…" Gibbs' cut off by a smiling Ducky.

"Jethro, we'll be fine. Don't worry. She's sleeping. And will be for a while. Go do whatever you need to and take your time." Ducky grabs his paper work and briefcase.

"Ok, thanks again Duck." Gibbs leaves, making sure the alarm's reset. And heads to his destination. As Gibbs pulls out of the driveway, the house phone rings.

Ducky answers, "Gibbs residence."

"Ducky, where's Gibbs?" Tony asks, in a panic.

"He went out. He just left. What can I do to you?" Ducky asks.

"Ducky, this guy that took Abby is after all of us. We need to not do anything to get us in a position that could put us in harms way. We need to get all together an figure out who Gibbs pissed off. This guy wants to hurt each and everyone of us. He might be watching Gibbs' house. You and Abby might not be safe alone." Tony doesn't know what else to do. He's a little mad that Gibbs left when he had called an told him before that this wasn't right.

"Tony, calm down. Call Gibbs on his cell phone. Tell him your concerns and see if what he wants to come home. He does have analarm system. So I'm not concerned too much." Ducky was on his way to the kitchen when he heard a noise outside the kitchen door. "Tony, maybe you and Ziva should drop by right now. I don't have a firearm and I think we might have an unexpected visitor. Abby's upstairs out like a light. The systems on, but I'd feel better if you were here. I think you have gotten me a little jumpy." Ducky says, setting things down on the table. Then he hears a big bang against the garage. Then a rock comes flying through the living room window. The alarm goes blaring and Ducky rushes upstairs to Abby and locks himself and Abby into Gibbs' bedroom. He looks for something to use for self-defense.

"Ducky, what's going on?" Tony yells into the phone.

"Someone through something in a window! The alarm's going off! But I got to Abby and locked us in the room! Hurry and get you ass over here! I don't have anything to use to protect us!" Ducky still looks for something to use.

"Ducky, we are on our way! Hang on! Ziva's calling Gibbs as we speak. Stay there. Don't panic." Tony says, even though he was panicking himself.

"Just hurry!!" Ducky yells and hangs up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank for reading. I hope you review it. Or you can PM me. Would love to hear what you think about the story. Thank for reading. Thanks for being loyal. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ Don't own NCIS._

Chapter 14

Not more than a few seconds after Ducky hung up with Tony, the house phone rang again. Ducky barely heard it over the blaring alarm.

"Hello!" Ducky yells into the phone and has his other ear covered, trying to drown out some of the noise.

"Hello, this is Acme Alarm company. Is there a problem?" A man's voice asks.

"Yes, someone is trying to break into the house." Ducky yells.

"You mean** HAS** broken in." The bedroom door busts open, taking Ducky by surprise. Before Ducky could even being to think, the unknown man hits Ducky over the head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Tony and Ziva pull up to the house, Gibbs pulls up coming from the other direction. They all rush from the cars toward the house with their guns drawn. The front door was still locked. So Gibbs kicks the door open and they all cautiously head into the house. Gibbs motions for Tony to go towards the kitchen. Then motions for Ziva to take the living room. He headed upstairs. Being very alert, Gibbs notices that his bedroom door is ajar. Once e was clear, Gibbs slowly enters the room. He sees Abby asleep on the bed. She seems ok from that spot. He noticed a bleeding, unconscious Ducky at his feet. Gibbs feels for a pulse. Thankfully there was one, but it's pretty erratic.

Tony and Ziva show up not to much later. "Boss, the picture window in the dinning room is complete broke out. It looks as if that was the point of entry and exit." Tony gives the few facts.

"Ducky! How's he doing?" Ziva asks.

"Can one of you go to the hall linen closet ad get a few towels? We have to stop this bleeding. I know it's a head wound, so it looks worse then it might be. Can the other one check on Abby a little closer then I did? Try not to wake her." Gibbs says, still giving out orders. Tony went for the towels and Ziva went to check on Abby. She's shocked by what she finds. Abby is sleeping, but it's more from loss of blood, so she thought. She had been cut. Abby's forearms have been cut in one long line. Then her arms had been placed under a blanket to cover it up.

"Gibbs! Abby's hurt! BAD!" Ziva yells as she moves to take the sheets and apply pressure to the oozing wounds. Ziva can see the color draining for Abby's force Ziva's heart races with fear and adrenaline.

Tony rushes in with the towels. Gibbs takes one. "Take that one to Ziva! Help her Tony" as Tony rushes over, Gibbs hears the local police and the ambulance coming into the house. Then the alarm is shut off. Foot steps are heard climbing the stairs. "Up here! Turn left and the first room on the right! Two injured people. Head injury an cuts!" Gibbs yells, as he puts pressure on Ducky's head wound.

A couple medics walk in. "You take him. I'll take her." The African-American medic says to the white medic.

"Ok." The white medic responds. He looks at Ducky's head and the cut the blood was gushing out of. "Deek, man! This guys needs to go, NOW! The blood is a ark red, almost black. I think he's been poisoned."

Deek stops looking at Abby and approaches Ducky's limp, injured body. "Here, you use these strips. Get some of the blood and wait a couple of seconds for it to change color. If it comes out black, it's positive for poison. Any other color, just write it down in the chart. The ER staff know what color coincides with the ailment." Then Deek went back to Abby.

Abby slightly opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was to quiet. "Sat it again Abs." Tony says, leaning down real close to hear.

"He was here. He too…"Abby passes out.

"Man, this guys been poisoned! I found the puncture mark. I'm calling for a medi-vac. She can go in the rig. I think we're losing this one!" The young white medic yells.

"Matt! Calm down. Radio for the medi-vac. Set an IV while we wait. Miss, I need you to help me hold the wound closed and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Not too much pressure. You could actually cause the blood to stop flowing which would not be good." Deek says.

Over head they heard in the distance, the medi-vac. So Matt and Gibbs get Ducky on the gurney and get him outside.

Once Ducky was safely in the medi-vac, Gibbs rushed back upstairs to see to Abby. He gets close to Abby's head. He gently takes a finger and rubs Abby's off white cheek. "Abby, honey. Wake up and talk to me." Gibbs waits.

Abby slowly opens her eyes, enough to see Gibbs' face. "He…knows." Then she closed her eyes. Gibbs didn't like that statement. He figure she was referring to their bad guy. He had to assume the 'he …knows' must mean he know about the baby. This unsettles Gibbs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Abby came out of surgery ok. The cuts were deep enough they required surgery. She was fine and so was the baby. Although Abby had a slight infection, but was given anti-biotic and was resting peacefully.

Ducky was flown to another hospital that dealt with poisons. It was 45 miles away. So Gibbs sent Palmer to go be with Ducky for the time being. He wanted Tony and Ziva working to find this guy or at least who he is.

No one could find McGee. They all wanted to believe he was stocked away somewhere writing more of his novel. But they all quietly began to think Tim McGee was in the clutches of this mad man. And from the note Tony received, Tim wouldn't come back alive.

While Gibbs sat there waiting for Abby to wake up, he began to read her journal again. Thank god he found it and had the sense to bring it with him.

_Entry 7_

_7/28/08_

'Wait a minute, What happened to entry 6', Gibbs thought to himself. Then out of curiosity, Gibbs looked through the rest of the journal. Entry's number 10, 14, 25, 27 and 30 were all missing. 'It looks as if someone tore them out,' He could see a few tiny pieces of paper in the binding. 'Oh my dear sweet Abby. What did you write in your journal that this guy didn't want anyone else to know?' Gibbs investigative mind working at full force. He came to the conclusion that Abby had to have give clues to his identity. So when Abby wake up, he was going to have to confront Abby about reading her journal and find out what those entries had in them.

So Gibbs continued to read the entries.

_Entry 7_

_7/28/08_

_I guess today I'm pretty numb. Not really feeling anything. With that, I almost think this was all a nightmare that I will wake up from. Not even any pain from my broken arm. They told me if everything goes right I'll have this cast off in four weeks. So it must not have been that bad. By the pain I was in, you would've thought my arm was fire and would fall off at any moment. Oh crap! The pans boiling over!! Bye!_

Gibbs' idea is that maybe the next entry had something in it about something he said to her that would be easily tracked. This whole thing's getting too dangerous. He might need to call in for re-enforcements. Such as, one Mike Franks. He knew Mike was one that could cut corners, so to speak. And he had a soft spot for Abby. He might be the only one to keep Abby safe while he tracked down this monster.

Gibbs opens his cell phone and dials the number to reach Mike. "Hello, I need to speak to Mike Franks. Tell him it's Jethro."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading. Would love to hear what you think. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS._

Chapter 15

"Jethro! What's up? Who's in trouble now?" Frank asks once getting on the phone.

"Mike, my team is being hunted. I need your help. Abby needs you help." Gibbs let's this news sink in, then continues. "Mike, I have one missing person, two in the hospital and a death threat to all of us. Abby was kidnapped about 6 weeks ago, give or take a few days. It took us a week to find her. He hurt her, Mike. She just got her cast off three days ago. Then only a few days ago, he sent her a bomb. She was just hurt again. Just hours ago, he broke into MY home, poisoned Ducky and slit Abby's arms. She had to have surgery to repair he job he did. Mike, please come and help me keep Abby safe while I catch this bastard." Gibbs waits for a response from Mike.

"I'll be on the next plane. Tell my beautiful Both babe to stay calm. Mike's coming to protect her with her life. And Jethro, don't worry. You'll catch him and you know as well as I do, **ACCIDENTS HAPPEN**. It's been known to happen before." Mike hangs up and Gibbs smiles at the thought of this mad man being '_accidentally_' killed as he's being brought in.

Just after Gibbs snaps his cell shut, he hears a weak, but familiar voice, "Gibbs. What happened? Where am I?" Abby asks hoarsely and with confusion.

"Abs, you're in the hospital. Don't you remember what happened at my house? To you and Ducky?" Gibbs watches her closely.

"No. When did Ducky come over?" Abby was going from confusion to frustration very fast.

"Honey, Ducky was hit on the head ad poisoned. You were cut on your forearms. They did surgery on you, so don't move suddenly. Would you like some ice chips?" Gibbs reaches over and grabs the cup with ice chips in it.

"Just a spoonful. What about the baby? How is Ducky? Why weren't you hurt too?" Abby was waking more. That's when Gibbs noticed that Abby looked like she might be remembering something.

"Abby, what are you remembering?" Gibbs asks, a little more forceful then intended to be.

"You and Ducky. You stuck me with a needle. That hurt by the way. Then I was sleeping. Something woke me. No totally. Something covered me mouth. A cloth of some sort. It didn't knock me out right away. I remember saying not to hurt me. That I was pregnant. I remember him asking why I haven't aborted. He knew it was his. That is all I remember." Abby says, looking down at her arms. She opens her mouth to except the spoon full of ice chips that Gibbs offers her.

"So you don't remember him cutting your arms?" Gibbs figured it was a stupid question, but needed to be asked.

"No. Thank god. How is Ducky?" Abby asks, face a little red from anger and worry.

"All I know is he's critical, but stable. Palmer's going there to be with him and call us with updates. Also, I need to tell you something. Do you think you can handle some bad news?" Gibbs is a little reluctant to tell her about McGee. They really had no proof he was in danger or that he was just not answering because of his writing.

"Go ahead. I'm still kind of sedated. I might take a blow easier." Abby looks right at Gibbs and steady's herself.

"We can't find Tim. He might be held by this mad man or he could be somewhere writing. You know how Tim gets when he writes." Gibbs trying to lessen the blow.

"WHAT? When was the last time anyone heard from him?" Abby looks at Gibbs in horror.

Gibbs grabs one of her hands gently. "Yesterday, I think. My mind has been everywhere. I also needed to talk to you about something else." Gibbs gathers his courage.

Abby not liking this. It keeps getting worse. "What is it?"

"I know it was wrong of me, but I was reading your journal…" Before Gibbs could continue, Abby cuts him off.

"What! I can't believe you did that! You would be _EXTERMELY_ upset if I would have been nosy and invaded your privacy! I am so **ANGRY**! My body has already been violated, now my thoughts and feelings! LEAVE NOW! PLEASE!" Abby yanks her hand from his. He could see her wince in pain.

"Abby, be careful! Don't hurt yourself!" Gibbs replies back.

"Just leave!" Abby tries to shift in the bed, but has some trouble. She pushes the nurses button that was close to her hand. Gibbs wasn't leaving and she was extremely mad at him. The nurse comes in.

"What do you need dear?" The slightly older woman asks.

"I need him to leave. Please, get him out." Abby says, angrily.

"Abby, he tore parts of your journal out! You need to read what I have and tell me what he took. This could help us catch him. Or maybe figure out who he is." Gibbs sets the journal onto the bed next to Abby. He bends over and kisses the top of Abby's head. "I'm sorry I hurt you so, baby. I just thought it would help me help you. Read those and make notes on this pad of paper. I'm going to be outside this door. You yell if you need me. And Mike's on his way. He wanted you to know. I'll let you know if I hear anything on Ducky OR Tim. I love you Abigail." Gibbs walks out of the room slowly.

Abby looks at the nurse. "Sorry I bothered you." Abby looked so sad. In reality, Abby was feeling so much that she was on overload.

The nurse pats Abby on the hand, "It's alright dear. You need me again, you just hit the ole button. Now, why don't you rest. Lunch will be here soon." The nurse turns and walks out of the room. But instead of rest, Abby looks at the journal. She flips through and looks for the first missing day, then reads the entry before.

_Entry 5_

_7/26/08_

_I have been having nightmares. I can't forget the rapes and beating. I just hope that Gibbs doesn't notice or ask about my dreams. Why does this have to be so hard? I don't understand this. I am so angry. I think I am somewhat angry at Gibbs. This guy used me to get at Gibbs. Then he let him get to me. Why does he want to hurt Gibbs so bad, And what does hurting me like this hurt Gibbs? Sure, O know he thought Gibbs liked me, but why would he think that? Gibbs is protective of everyone on the team. Why didn't he kidnap Ziva or Tony? Tim or Ducky? I hate this so much. I hate being so angry. It's just not me. I want to be listening to music and doing my job again. Will I ever be able to be alone in the lab again without being freaked out? Will I ever be the Abby I was before all this happened? I hope if I am not that I can use this as a positive thing. I would hate to be bitter and angry all the time. I finally get to go hack to work soon. I really can't wait, but I am also scared. I go back to the scene where I was abducted. I don't know if I can do this alone. Please God, give me the strength to get through going back to work and getting through this ordeal. _

Abby stops and tries to remember what she was feeling at that time. Then it hits her. The next entry she remembers the monster calling Gibbs, Leroy. Not Jethro or Gibbs, but Leroy. So she assumes he knows Gibbs on a personal level. He only goes by Jethro Gibbs at work.

Then Abby's mind goes back to poor Ducky. How he must have felt when this guy got into Gibbs' house. No, wait a minute. Gibbs never said how they got hurt and he didn't. Abby's anger starts to build once again. Here she's blaming herself for Ducky being poisoned when this guy is after Gibbs. And Gibbs walks away unscathed. Abby closes her eyes and prayers.

At Mercy General Hospital, Palmer is sitting next to an unconscious Ducky. They had to find out what type of poison he was injected with, then go from there. Come to find out it was lead poisoning. So they did a partical transfusion. That seemed to do the trick. But it was a risky procedure due to his age. So they thought if he didn't regain consciousness by 1 that after noon, they would test his blood to see if there was a problem.

Palmer decided to use the restroom and then go to an area he could use his cell phone to call Gibbs. He knew that Gibbs wouldn't like what's happened so far. With Ducky not awake, Palmer knew he was in for an ass chewing.

Ten minutes later, Palmer was outside on a balcony. He dials Gibbs' number. It's picked up mid-second ring. "Palmer, how is he?" Gibbs answers.

"Gibbs, Ducky was injected with lead. They did a partial transfusion. They seem to think it worked, but he's yet to wake up. If he doesn't wake up by 1 this after noon, then they will test him and go from there. How's Abby?"

Gibbs takes a few seconds to let this information sink in. "Abby had to have surgery. They were a little nervous about doing it with her head injury. But this bastard did a great job on her arms. When she woke up, she made it sound as if he knocked her out before cutting her. So this guy wants to hurt you all to hurt me. So you be careful. Don't call anyone but me. Don't give anyone info on Ducky. Anyone calls asking if Ducky's there or how he's doing you call me immediately. Talk to you soon. Let me know what's happening." Gibbs shuts his phone.

Hang on old an, Gibbs thinks. He can't lose Ducky. He would never forgive himself. He should've left him with a firearm.

Palmer just shuts his phone when a nurse rushes out to him, "Are you with Dr. Mallard?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" Palmer asks in a panic.

"Nothing! He woke up! He's asking for you." The nurse says motioning for him to follow her in. He rushes in and sees Ducky's naked eyes searching. He hadn't had his glasses. They had fallen off after he was hit. Then crushes in the frantic attendance to him.

"Ducky, how are you?" Palmer asks, in a soothing, gentle tone.

Ducky's voice is a bit hoarse and low, "Where's Jethro?" Palmer couldn't help but hear the concern in his voice.

"Ducky, he had to stay with Abby. You were brought by medi-vac. He couldn't ride with you. So he stayed with Abby. We all have been very worried about you. How are you feeling?" Palmer tries to access how he's doing and keep his mind where he could do something useful.

"Weak. My head hurts. My whole body aches. What happened? I remember the alarm going off. But that about it. How's Abigail?" Ducky hoped Abby was ok.

"Well, the intruder hit you over the head and injected you with lead. Then he knocked Abby out after she woke up. The he sliced her forearms. She had to have surgery. But she's fine. You had to have a partial transfusion. They seem to think you'll make a full recovery. Do you want or need anything?" Palmer asks.

"My mother. Someone needs to see how the day nurse is doing. I have a feeling she'll be very upset I didn't call to let her know I wouldn't be home." Ducky says, being the well mannered man.

"Ducky, as soon as I had word of the attack, I called. They just sent another nurse that your mother knew and likes. She's doing fine. She believes you are working." Palmer lays a reassuring hand on Ducky's arm.

Ducky's almost in tears. "Thank you Mr. Palmer. I extend my gratitude." Ducky smiles.

Palmer looks at Ducky with such care, "Ducky, you are more than welcome. You are like the father I always wanted." Palmer smiles down at Ducky. Unsure if he could even see the smile without his spectacles. "Will you be ok alone for just a moment? I need to call Gibbs with the news. Do you want me to say anything to him for you?"

"I'll be fine my boy. Just tell Jethro to take care of Abigail and be careful. That man had crazy in his eyes." With that said, Ducky closed his eyes and rested.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this is a day late. I told some of you that I would have it up on Sunday. Sorry, something else came up to keep me from getting it to you. But here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. And please be aware that I have not medical back ground and was grasping for what I could. So please bare with me. Thank you and please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS._

Chapter 16

Gibbs phone rings again. "Palmer, what's up?" Gibbs listens.

Palmer's voice is raised a little. "Gibbs, Ducky woke up. He's gonna be fine. He does have a message for you. He says to _'take care of Abigail and be careful. This person has crazy in his eyes.' _He's going to need new glasses. And someone needs to get someone to keep the nurses coming for his mother. It's still unknown how long he needs to stay. Talk to you later." Palmer hangs up.

Gibbs breaths a sigh of relief. Then gets up off the floor where he was sitting next to Abby's door. He figures he needs to let Abby know about Ducky. He knocks first.

"Come in." He hears Abby say. As he opens the door, he sees Abby. Her eyes are red ad puffy. He could tell she'd been crying.

"Abby, Ducky's fine. He was poisoned with lead. He had a partial transfusion. He just woke up. He's worried about you." Gibbs says all this as he walks slowly toward her bed.

"I'm so glad Ducky's ok." Abby starts crying again.

Gibbs is concerned. "Honey, what's wrong?" Then he notices the open journal on her lap.

"Well, for starts, I can't hold the pen to write down what I know. It hurts too bad. Then I have to read these sad and hurt filled words again. So far I only got one done. I didn't want to forget what it was about." Abby stops for a second.

"Abs, what is it?" Gibbs was right next to her in a flash.

"He knows you very personally Gibbs. He called you Leroy most of the time I was there. The I just remembered. He said something about your hometown. I don't want too do this anymore right now. I'm going to sleep more." Abby settles down into her hospital bed ad closes her eyes. Gibbs takes the paper and writes down this information Then sit close by and closes his tired eyes.

Tony and Ziva are at Gibbs house, which is the latest crime scene.

"Do you ever get sick of these crime scenes?" Ziva asks Tony.

Tony looks at her with a serious and honest face. "Pretty much ones that involve my team members or people I know." Tony and Ziva are looking for clues. Since they were short handed with no forensic tech or morgue staff, they let Seymour come to help.

"Seymour, just bag anything that looks remotely like evidence. Make sure you have gloves on." Tony tells Seymour. This just pisses him off.

"I think I got it Agent DiNozzo. I am a forensic technician." Seymour banters back. Tony gives him a dirty look. Then get close to Ziva.

"How much you want to bet that little freak did that to my LuLu. He hates me." Tony whispers.

Ziva whispers her response, "But would he leave the message in your car?" Ziva watches his reaction. Tony thinks for a moment, taking Ziva's idea into consideration.

"Maybe the note was dropped off before Seymour trashed my LuLu." Tony seemed happy with this idea.

"Boy Tony, you are **REALLY** paranoid. You should really see someone for that." Ziva smiles, loving that she can still tease Tony.

Tim wakes up in a small dark box or room. He still can't figure out which yet. His arms and legs are tied behind his back and then tied together. His mouth is taped shut and his blindfolded. He listens to see if he knows where he's at.

The sounds are very familiar. It sounds like he's still in the busy city. Then he hears a woman yelling. He thinks that it sounds just like Mrs. Lawson from apartment 4F. That was three apartments from his. Could he really still be in his apartment?

At that very moment, Tim notices the air getting thinner. Oh God, he hoped he wouldn't run out of air before someone found him. But if he could hear Mrs. Lawson, then someone should be able to hear him. So he starts to kick his running shoes against the board behind him.

"Come on, we can leave this for CSU. We need to go check out Tim's apartment. See if there is any indication of foul play or if he's off becoming a Stephen King wanna be." Tony says, heading down Gibbs' staircase and out to their car.

"Why do you always pick on McGee?" Ziva asks, annoyed like a big sister.

"Because, he can't beat me up. Or I'd pick on you more. But you scare me." Tony smiles as he gets into the drivers seat.

"Ha! Ha! Don't you forget that. And maybe I will teach McGee how to fight. Then what are you going to do?" Ziva asks with an eat shit and die grin.

"That will never happen!" Tony yells as they drive away.

Pulling up to Tim's apartment building, they notice his car in the parking lot. This gives Ziva a bad feeling. She says nothing of this feeling, afraid that is she's wrong that this would be ammunition for Tony to use to pick on her.

Tony parks the car next to Tim's. "Hmm, McDork's car's here. But even HE isn't stupid enough to not show up for work. Even if he's writing. In Abby's words, 'this feeling kind of hinky'." Tony says look at Ziva.

"Well, lets go take a stare at his apartment." Ziva says, mixing her words. Tony doesn't correct her. They start into the building. Ziva looks at the piece of paper with Tim's apartment number written on it. Tony knew exactly where he was going. They get to the forth floor. For a few second they stand in front of the door. Thinking this could be the point of no return. Tony raises his hand to knock. Ziva's already reaching into her pocket for her lock picking kit.

"Ok, he's not answering. Not a good sign. So where do you want…" Tony trails off as he watches Ziva in action. "Well, I never thought this route. What if he's 'busy' in there? Of course, not with a woman. Aww! Now I will never get that sick image out of my head!" Tony rants and jokes as Ziva gets Tim's door open. Once the door was open, neither of them talk. They walk in slow and quiet. Looking for Tim or any sign of foul play. They see the knocked over lamp and coffee table.

"Ok, this is officially not good. Is anything else missing?" Ziva asks softly. Tony goes to look in Tim's room. See if any cloths or hygiene products were missing. They were where they were supposed to be.

While Tony was looking in Tim's room and bathroom, Ziva sat next to this weird looking box/coffee table. Ziva went to get a closer look and saw that there was a crack in it.

"Tony! Come here! I need some help." Ziva yells so Tony could here her from the other room.

Tony shows up quickly. "What's up?" Tony looks at her quizzically.

"Doesn't that look like a crack or possibly a trap door or sorts?" Ziva is still inspecting the box.

"Yeah. If we break it, oh well. McGeek should understand." Tony says through clenched teeth. He used all his strength to jimmy it open. One hard pull and Ziva had it open. Ziva was smiling at Tony, until an unconscious Tim fell out of it.

"CALL 911!" Ziva yells, while she unties him and does CPR on Tim.

"We need an ambulance over at 2470 Capital Alley Road! Apartment number 4C! We have an agent not breathing! Unknown injuries!" Tony hung up and went to assist Ziva in bringing Tim back from the edge of death.


	17. Chapter 17

The Pain We Suffer

_A/N I don't own NCIS._

Chapter 17

Many hours later, Mike Franks gets off the plane. He gets his small duffle bag of his belongings and caught a cab to Georgetown University hospital where Abby and Gibbs were. Mike worried about Abby. Gibbs didn't tell him that Abby was raped or that she was expecting. Gibbs thought that was something that was better in person. And only what Abby wanted to disclose.

Mike get to the hospital goes to her room. He wants to surprise them. "Come in." Mike hears Abby's muffled answer. When he enters, all he sees is Abby. No sign of Gibbs. Mike's heart sank when he saw the bandaged arms.

"Hey there peanut! I go away for a little while and come back to this? What happened?" Mike was trying to play it cool and wasn't sure he should tell her that Gibbs called requesting back up to help protect her. Mike didn't want Gibbs to look weak or incompetent to Abby. She needed to feel safe. To heal.

"Nothing really. So what are you doing back here?" Abby asks, smiling. But being very careful not to fidget or move too much too fast.

"Well, I just came for a visit. I missed you crazy characters. Besides, Rosalita got mad at me. So I figured I'd give her some space." Mike says, smiling an uncomfortable smile.

"What did you do Mike?" Abby asks, expecting a giant man size excuse.

"I asked her to marry me." Mike looks away.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Abby yells in her 'Abby's excited' voice. Hearing Abby's reaction to something, Gibbs comes out of the bathroom.

"Abs, what's the…" Gibbs' eyes land on Mike. A smile slides onto both men's face.

"Hey Jethro." Mike says holding his hand out to Gibbs.

"Hey Mike. What are you doing in town?" Gibbs shakes his hand and gives the oh so familiar look to play along.

"I need to get away. Thought I'd come see you crazy people." Mike stops.

"And he asked Rosalita to marry him!" Abby chimes in.

"Abby!" Mike looked at her grimily.

"Well, you old coot! You ready to settle down with a fine woman?" Gibbs grins.

"Well, if she stops being mad at me and says yes, then maybe." Mike's body language changes. "So, tell me what happened, my dear Abby. How did that," Mike points to Abby's arms, "Happen?"

Abby goes silent and look at her arms. Mike can see the sadness in her face as she opens her mouth to speak. "Well, about two months ago, I was kidnapped. Then after a week, he let me go. But not before he broke my arm. And of course, beat the crap out of me. Then right after I got my cast off and my first day back at work, he sends me a bomb. I hit my head. See the bruise and cut," Abby points to her forehead, then continues. "Then yesterday he managed to get into Gibbs' house. He poisoned Ducky and sliced my forearms." Abby's tears streak down her cheeks as she keeps from making eye contact with either man.

Mike goes over to the hospital bed and lays a hand on Abby's hand. "Hey baby girl, we'll find him before he gets a chance to hurt you again. You can take that to the bank." Mike squeezes Abby's hand which makes her look up at him. That's when she sees the reassuring smile on Mike's face.

"Thanks Mike. That makes me feel better. Almost as much as I would be if I was out of here. But there's not place that's safe. I used to believe Gibbs' house was." Abby sounds depressed.

Mike puts his hand on Abby's cheek, "Why not go back to your apartment? You and Gibbs take your bed and I'll camp out on the sofa." Mike waits for a moment to let her think.

Abby places her shaking hand on his hand that's on her cheek. "Sounds good. I would love to sleep in my own bed. Are you sure my couch is going to be ok for you?"

"Sure. Hell, I've slept on worse, believe me. So, when are you good to be sprung from this joint?"

"Don't know. Doctor is going to look me over to see how I'm healing. Gibbs, why don't you take Mike to my apartment. Get all settled in. Go get some groceries, some beer for you both that you love so much. I'm just going to rest up." Abby says, just as Gibbs' phone rings. He steps aside to answer it.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

It was a second before anyone answers. "Gibbs! We found Tim." Gibbs knew it was bad, since Tony was calling him Tim. Something that Tony rarely did. Not MeGee or McGeek. Something along those lines. "Doesn't look good Boss. He's been deprived of air for sometime. We're on our way to the hospital. Be there soon." Tony hangs up. Gibbs didn't know how to tell Abby. He walks back over to the bed.

"What was it Gibbs? Is Ducky not good?" Abby begins to panic.

"Honey, stay calm. That was Tony. They found Tim. Before Gibbs could continue, Abby cuts in.

"Thank God. Make sure Tony and Ziva smack him on the back of his head. To scare us like that. Timothy McGee should be ashamed." Abby takes a deep cleansing breath.

"Honey, Tim's not ok. He's on his way to the hospital. They don't know if he'll make it." Gibbs watches her reaction.

Abby just sits there for a few seconds. "No. No, Tim was off writing. He's not hurt. Gibbs, why are you lying to me?" Abby bursts out in sobs. Gibbs sit down on the bed next to her and pulls her into his arms.

"Honey, it's ok. Just let it out." Gibbs soothingly rubs Abby's back. Then out of nowhere, Abby pushes Gibbs away. Gibbs is very concerned.

"No! I can't take this! First me, then Ducky! Now Tim! I can't take this!" Abby's breathing quickens. Gibbs pushes the nurses button.

The nurse speaks through the speaker. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need some help! Abby just got some bad news and I think she needs to have something to calm her down! Please!" Gibbs freaks at the way Abby looks.

A few seconds later, the nurse comes n with a syringe. Abby sees this and flips even more.

"NO! NO! Don't! Gibbs! Mike! Stop them! Tim!!" Abby thrashes around. Gibbs holds her down and the nurse injects the sedative into her IV. Abby starts to calm down. "Gibbs, why does this keep happening? I'm not being a good mommy, am I?" Abby says softy.

"Abs, you are doing a great job. You have just had a lot of things happening. You just rest. Mike will stay with you. I'm going to see how Tim is doing. I'll be back honey." Gibbs kisses her on the top of her head.

Abby grabs Gibbs' hand and holds it tight. "Don't leave me Jethro. Last time you did, he got to me again." Abby's eyes are getting drowsy. So Gibbs decides to stay until she's asleep. And whenever Abby uses 'Jethro' he melts. Abby knows this. So she uses it to her advantage.

Mike doesn't know what he's heard or if he heard it correctly. Mike watches as Gibbs holds her as she drifts off.

Gibbs gently lays a sleeping Abby down and covers her up. Then looks at Mike, points to the door so they could talk in the hall. Once outside the room, Mike speaks first. "Jethro, what the hell was she talking about? What's going on?" Mike tries to keep his anger in cheek.

Gibbs wipes his hand over his face before he begins to explain. "Abby's pregnant. She hasn't told anyone. Well, Ducky knows because she had a reaction to meds the hospital gave her when she hit her head. So we are the only three to know. Abby's worried about being a bad mom." Gibbs didn't tell him who the father was. And Mike is so stunned that he doesn't ask.

"Wow! Our Abby's going to be a mommy. She's going to be a great mommy." Mike smiles.

"I think she will. But she needs reassurance. Also, we need to keep this quiet. Let her tell people. So no talking about it around others. Ok?" Gibbs is trying to look after Abby and that she wants.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Now, go cheek on your boy. Hope he's ok. I'll look after Abby. I got your back Jethro." Mike pats his back as Gibbs heads to the ER.

As Gibbs gets to the ER waiting room, Ziva approaches him. He can see the shock on Ziva's face. He'd only seen that two times. The time she thought she killed that suspect in the elevator and the time he was in the hospital. So he knew this wasn't good.

"Ziva, how's he doing? What happened?" Gibbs asks.

"He's still being looked at. What happened was we went to his house to look for him and any evidence. We found him in a hollowed out wooden box in his apartment. He was not breathing and his arms and legs were tied, then tied together. I did CPR, but it wasn't working. They shocked him, but I don't know how things are going. Tony's with him. Gibbs, he didn't look like Tim. He looked so pale and so vulnerable." Ziva starts to tear up. And then Gibbs did something he normally doesn't do. He pulled Ziva into a hug. Ziva was shocked at this. But she hugs him back.

Tony comes out from where the exam rooms are. They look on Tony's face was not good. "Gibbs, glad you're here. They got Tim's heart going and he's breathing. But they put him on a respirator due to how many times he's stopped breathing. He's in a coma. They don't know how long he's been without oxygen to his brain. So they don't know if he'll wake up. And if he does, there could be brain damage. He also had a broken rib that punctured his lung. So as of now, he's touch and go. Their moving him up to ICU. He's got some bruises too boss. Rope burns on his wrists and ankles. Sarah's on her way. Tim's parents are out of town. Sarah called them and they're on their way back." Tony looked like he was about to cry.

Gibbs knew this was bad. He didn't want to lose Tim. He was like a son to him. Plus, Abby was going to take it very hard. He was thinking she could be so devastated that should could potentially lose the baby. So he had to find a way to ease the news to her. "Would one of you wait and meet Sarah when she gets here? I need to go tell Abby. She was so upset to hear that Tim was found hurt. She had to be sedated. This might send her over the edge." Gibbs is so upset.

"Boss, let me go with you. She might like it to come from me. That way she can hate me and not you. She'll need you to comfort her AND protect her. She's in danger with this freak out there." Tony says.

"I can't stay and wait for Sarah. Tell Abby I'll be there soon." Ziva says, lowering her head at the tragedy.

Gibbs and Tony approach Abby's room as they see Mike pacing outside her room. This concerned Gibbs. So they rush to find out why Mike's so upset.

"What's wrong Mike?" Gibbs asks with a shaky voice.

"They checked Abby's arms because of that ruckus that she threw. She pulled a few stitches. They stitched her back up, but they had to restrain her so she wouldn't pull the fresh stitches. She keeps having I guess, flashbacks to the kidnapping. I couldn't take it and had to leave. She kept begging me to undo the restraints. How's your boy doing?" Mike stops pacing when he sees the look.

"He might not make it. Now we have to tell Abby." Gibbs regrets having to tell Abby even more now.

Before they could attempt to go into the room, they hear Abby scream. All three rush in. Gibbs would never forget this sight as long as he lived.

Abby was strapped down to the bed. Her arms were buckled with leather straps. The rest of her was free, but Abby was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. They all head over to her bed.

"Abs, what's wrong?" Gibbs asks, as the other two stand back a little.

"Jethro, please! Get these off me. He's going to come an get me. I can't fight back with these in place. He's going to hurt me. I know it. Please!" Abby starts crying harder.

"Abby, I'm going to talk to the doctor. But you have to promise not to move your arms. You pulled your stitches. But before I talk to the doctor, we have to talk to you about Tim." Gibbs moves aside to let Tony sit next to her.

"Abby, Tim's in bad shape. He's in a coma and might never wake up. He's on a respirator. But he can still pull through this. So you need to stay strong and get better. That way when Tim wakes up, you will be strong and healthy. Something less for him to worry about." Tony finished and Gibbs looked at Abby. He expected her to make a big fuss. But she just sits there. Here eyes are open, but she doesn't seem to be having a reaction. This was good, but bad too. "Abby? Come on Abs, say something." Gibbs was running out of ideas on what to do.

Tony runs out to the nurses station to tell the nurses what was going on and they should probably call the doctor quickly.

As soon as the nurses knew, he quickly went into the room to see how Abby was doing. No change in Abby, but Mike and Gibbs were freaking out pretty bad.

Gibbs was on the bed, removing the restraints and carefully pulls her close to him. He's rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. Only Abby and Gibbs could hear. "Abby, honey. You need to come out of this. You have the baby to think of. Tim and Ducky nee you well. I need you well. Please baby. I need you." Gibbs nuzzles Abby's neck. He recalled hearing say that one of her many men friends did that and it drove her wild.

Abby made no movement.

Seconds later the doctor came in an told the guys to wait outside. The doctor and nurse went to work on Abby to see what was wrong with her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please remember to review after reading! Thanks!! Sorry to all that have been following the story. More to come soon.


	18. Chapter 18

The Pain We Suffer

_A/N I don't own NCIS. Thanks to all of you that were so kind to read and review. You all are terrific. Hope you still like the story and continue to read an review._

Chapter 18

A week later, Ducky was out of the hospital. He, in fact, came up to the hospital Abby and Tim were in. His first visit was with Abby. She was canatonic and hadn't spoke a word to anyone. They had to add another IV for her nourishment and vitamins. Plus the meds to make sure the baby was developing the way it needed to.

When Ducky opened Abby's room door, he saw Gibbs sleeping uncomfortably in a chair next to Abby's bed. Ducky could see the her arms were bandaged up, but not as bad as he knew they had been. Even though this was his first time seeing her since before all hell broke loose. But his medical knowledge and some of what was told to him, he knew.

Gibbs heard the door click shut and was on his feet in fighting form.

"Jethro, calm down. it's just me. How's she doing?" Ducky's head motioned over to Abby's still body.

Gibbs takes a deep breath, "No change. Not better or worse. The doctor said that the mind does this when someone's brain over loads. My poor Abby. She's gone through so much in the last few months. I failed her and my team. I let him get to half of my team. You, Abby and Tim. DiNozzo would say him too because his precious car was maimed. But I don't know how to help Abby or Tim. Or even Baby Sciuto. Ducky, what do I do?" Gibbs asks. Ducky can see Gibbs' body tense. Whether it was from all the stress or sleeping in the chair, or maybe both. Ducky still felt for Gibbs. He remembered how that felt when Abby was kidnapped for that week.

"Jethro, go home. Shower, rest and get something to eat. Coffee isn't a food group. I will stay with our dear Abigail." Ducky points to the door. Gibbs just stands there and stares at Ducky.

"No way! You need to go home and rest. Mike is coming to take a shift in," Gibbs looks at his watch, "Forty-five minutes. So nice try." Gibbs shot back.

"Oh, when did good ole Mr. Franks grace us with his presents?" Ducky spits out like it was poison. No pun intended.

Gibbs looks at Ducky suspiciously. "I called him to help keep my team, no my family safe. I was afraid Duck. So try to go easy on him." Gibbs hated to admit when he needed help.

"Well, he didn't bode well for our dear Jenny, did he. He let her get shot and killed." Ducky yells defensively. This was unusual for Ducky to be so offended and bitterly angry. Gibbs is in shock and takes a few seconds before commenting.

"Ducky, calm down. I know Mike has made mistakes. Hell, we all have at one time or another. But I have to take my chances with Mike rather then have another one of you hurt. Christ, Abby's been hurt three times in the last two-ish months. Four if you count her current state. I can't loose another love Ducky. I just can't." Gibbs hung his head in defeat.

"Goodness boy! This isn't the Leroy Jethro Gibbs that survived Desert Strom, death of his wife and daughter, three ex-wives and let's not forget all the suspects you manage to get confessions out of. What is it that you tell the boys? Man up. Don't let this get you down or defect you." Ducky pats Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Can you watch Abs for a few. I need to use the head." Gibbs goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. Ducky heads over to Abby's side.

"Dear, dear Abigail. Time for you to wake up sleeping beauty. Buy, I hope I got the right fairytale, "Ducky's heart was breaking seeing Abby like this. "You know, that reminds me of the time Mother read me a bedtime story. It was by 'The brothers Grim'. It was a version of sleeping beauty. But oh, how the story ended. Dreadful! But what can you say for a mother that leaves her baby on a bus. Dear woman was never truly there. I don't know how I survived the way I did." Ducky rambles on, as Gibbs comes out of the restroom.

"Ducky, what are you trying to do? Bore her into talking." Gibbs smiles as do Ducky.

"Uh, Jethro. I would do whatever it would take to get her to wake up. Now, I'll come back later. I need to go see Timothy and see how he is. Dear Abigail, please come back to us soon. We all miss you terribly." Ducky leans over and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. Once Ducky pulls back, he wait's a few moments to see if maybe that woke her up. When it didn't, he sadly mutters a few words of good-bye to Gibbs and exit's the room.

A few minutes later, Ducky makes it to the ICU floor. He stands in the doorway to Tim's room. He sees Ziva in the corner and Sarah sitting next to Tim, holding his hand. Ducky clears his throat and then proceeds into the room once the awake occupants looked his way.

"Hello dear Sarah. How are you holding up?" Ducky asks, walking over to stand next to her.

Sarah fixes Tim's blanket and wipes a stray tear before it falls too far. "Better. Thank you for asking. How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be home resting?" Sarah asks, confused.

"Oh, don't you worry about this old bird. I'm doing quite well thank you. How are your parents holding up?" Ducky lays a comforting hand on her back.

"Oh, mom's not doing to well. Dad's doing better then mom. Tim is her first born baby and only son. I think it's always harder on the moms when a child is sick. But I've never seen my dad like this. So it's sad for us all. Thank you for coming to see him. I'm sure Tim will appreciate it." Sarah says with a distant look on her face.

"My dear child, when was the last time you ate and slept? You need to stay healthy for your mother and father. And Timothy would want you to be taking good care of yourself. Why don't I take you down to the cafeteria for something to eat and a stimulating conversation with a man old enough to be your Granddad." Ducky says trying to pull her away from the bed. Ziva watches the whole thing.

"Sure. I will watch him. You two enjoy yourselves. Ducky, it's good to see you out of the hospital. You are looking good." Ziva says.

"Well, I guess it's time I get something to eat. And Ducky is very stimulating. Call me if ANYTHING changes." Sarah tell Ziva.

"I sure will Sarah. Don't you worry. Enjoy yourselves. Could you bring me back a clear soda? Nice and cold. Mmmm." Ziva seemed to be getting a little stir crazy. But she made it look normal.

"Sure thing Ziva. Any food?" Ducky asks.

"Maybe a piece of fruit. Like an orange or banana. Something like that. Just no peaches. Yuck!" Ziva crunches her face in disgust.

"Ok. We won't be long Ziva dear." Ducky says, letting Sarah steps out of the room first. Ducky is always the gentleman.

When Ziva was alone with the comatose Tim, she went over to the left side of the bed. She grabs his hand and puts it to her chest. Right above her heart and begins to pray in her native language. She knew that everyone that prays for Tim is praying to the same God. So she thought it wouldn't hurt for a second God to get into the loop. Whether or not their God was real or hers, she didn't honestly care at this point as long as one or the both of them brought back Tim whole and better then ever.

By the time Ziva finished with her praying is wasn't too long after, Ducky and Sarah stroll back in. They were laughing and talking like they were friends from way back. Ziva's grateful to Ducky for making Sarah smile and laugh. To get Sarah's mind off Tim for a short time.

Tim's parents wanted to be there, but it was too hard on them. They knew Sarah was there and would keep them informed. Sarah understood. She hated seeing him like that and she was only a sibling. Parents are different by far.

Ducky hands Ziva the soda and both an orange and a banana. Which in turn made Ziva smile. "Ducky, I said one or the other. Not both. You silly man. How much do I owe you?" Ziva reaches into her front pocket of her pants, but once Ziva hand her hand up far enough, Ducky puts his hand on hers.

"Now you put that away my dear. This is on me. After all, you are taking great care of Tim and keeping Sarah company. You deserve something in return. It's not much, but as soon as we all are together and healthy, I'm taking us all out for a nice dinner. So you think about where you want to go. ANY place. Now that we had to put mother in the nursing home, I feel a little lonely. I need the company of my other family." Ducky looks a little sad as he disclosed this information to Ziva.

"Oh Ducky! I'm so sorry your mother had to be put in a home. We need to find you a nice woman to occupy your time. You are a wonderful son. Most people now a days puts their parent(s) in a home at the first sign of trouble. We would all be so lucky if we have kids that treat us the way you treat your dear mother." Ziva hugs him.

"Thank you Ziva for those kind words. That woman drove me to madness from time to time, but she gave birth to me and raised me. It's the least I could do for her." Ducky chuckles.

"Bless you Dr. Mallard. Did you two enjoy yourselves per my orders?" Ziva asks with a slight smile.

"Yes, we did. We talked about silly Tim times." Sarah giggles.

"It was nice," Ducky says. "You take care Ms. McGee. I hope you will be among the people that I take to dinner. You now are officially part of this crazy, silly little family." Ducky hugs Sarah, then heads to leave.

"Thank you Ducky. I hope I will too. You take care and if you need anything, call me. Thank you for making me a part of your family. It's a great honor." Sarah says, smiling.

"The honor is all mine dear child. I will stop by again tomorrow. I must go see how mother is behaving." Ducky waves and then is gone.

"That man is remarkable. I don't know how he's been alone as long as he has been. If he wasn't old enough to be my granddad, I'd be all over him." Sarah says, grinning from ear to ear. When Sarah said this and was talking to Ziva, they missed Tim's left hand move.


	19. Chapter 19

The Pain We Suffer

A/N I don't own NCIS. Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Chapter 19

Another week passes. The doctors have started to grow more concerned over Abby's lack of signs that she was improving. In turn, this saddened Gibbs tremendously.

Gibbs had brought some of Abby's personal items to hopefully make her feel at home and safe. In a last ditch effort to ease her out of her mind an the walls she built to protect herself. Gibbs couldn't wait to come face to face with this coward. He's going to rip him a new one.

Gibbs had brought a small CD player with Abby's music in it. Playing it lightly. He brought Bert. Her lucky black studded dog collar. He even went as far as to bring her a Caf-Pow and set it in front of her. Still nothing.

A few more days and Abby would be out of the bandages. The doctor told Gibbs that the baby was healthy, but it was imperative that she wake up soon. The baby would be much more healthier with nutrients that Abby could give rather than artificial nutrients through the IV.

This only hurt Gibbs more. What was happening to his family?

When Mike had been on his last shift, he swears he saw her leg move. But the doctor says it was just a muscle spasm. If she was coming around, she would have by now.

So Gibbs reads more of Abby's journal entries. He read them right next to her. Hoping she would see this and be so angry that she would wake just to yell at him.

He starts again, but to the end.

'_Entry 31_

_8/24/08_

_I don't think I'll ever get over the rapes. But I think I'm healing. Today I was watching Gibbs work on his boat. The way his body moves with the tools an the shape of the boat. I couldn't stop thinking about wanting to rip that sweatshirt off and licking the sexy body like an ice cream cone. I realized I was VERY aroused. So I quickly went back upstairs and threw up. It's so confusing. I'm so attracted to him, but afraid at the same time. So if I'm that confused, chances are that I'm not ready to be intimate with someone. Not even Gibbs. And I feel the safest with him. He would never hurt me like that. Soon I'm going to try kissing him. See how that turns out. I so want Gibbs to be my future. Now if I can get control over my life again, then I can get back on track with my goals.' _

Gibbs smiles at her obvious desire of him. But he knows the fear she carries too. He sets the journal down on the stand and goes over the window to think.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kate, what's going on? Was it Tim who dies? Please tell me! I can't take anymore!" Abby asks, sitting in a beautiful park. She sits next to Kate on a thick plastic bench. Children laugh and play in front of them.

"Abby, I told you before that I can't tell you who dies. I wasn't even supposed to tell you that someone dies. I've been catching hell, so to speak, with my boss. I get all the crap jobs. You know, he kind of reminds me of Gibbs." Kate laughs. Abby smiles. She missed seeing Kate's smile and hearing her laugh.

"Speaking of Gibbs, can you tell me why he left Ducky and I at his house to be attacked? Where was he?" Abby asks, absent-mindedly rubbing her flat stomach_._

"He left to go talk to someone. To move on. He wants to be with you and your baby. He didn't think that him being gone a half hour would be a problem. He also didn't know that your attackers were laying in wait. Cut him some slack. He would die for you Abby. It doesn't get more love than that." Kate pats Abby's hand that is on her stomach. "Oh, and when you wake up, tell Gibbs that Shannon says it's ok. She's happy that he's found what he's looking for. Kelly says that she loves him and she hopes that he can be a father to your child, the way he was to her. Shannon has an ominous message too. Tell him that he needs to look…" Kate is in the middle of her sentence, but disappears. Abby is in a dark place. She couldn't call it a room because she didn't see any walls.

"Kate! Someone, help me!" Then there was a movie of sorts. It looked like Abby in the horrifying cell. Her heart raced. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened then, she sees the explosion in her lab. Then the next scene is ducky being hurt and her arms being sliced. The next scene is new to her. It was Tim being tied up and placed into a box with only a few hours of air. It angers her because she can't see the faces of the two men that did this to him.

It hits Abby that maybe it's two bad people working together. The scenes stop and the darkness begins to lighten up. Getting brighter and brighter.

"Hello?" A croak comes from Abby's mouth. Her eyes don't seem to acknowledge anything. And she's only moved her fingers.

Gibbs turns around in shock. "Abby?"

"Gibbs, where are you? I can't see you." Abby's voice was soft, but raspy. Gibbs quickly heads over to the bed. He grabs her hand.

"I'm here Abs. Just stay calm." Gibbs hit's the nurses button.

"Can I help you?" The current nurse at the desk asks.

"Yes, get the doctor, NOW. Abby's awake!" Gibbs excitedly says.

"Just one moment." The nurse says, then they hear over the intercom throughout the hospital, 'Dr. McCullen! Dr. McCullen, call 349 immediately. 349 immediately.'

"Gibbs, how long have I been out?" Abby asks.

"A little over two weeks honey. What's the last thing you remember?" Gibbs asks, trying to keep her calm and focused on something.

"Well, with you it kind of gets fuzzy. You told me Tim was found hurt. Then you held me down why I got a shot. Then I remember seeing you and Tony. Something about 50/50. Then I was in the park." Abby says. She's not sure if she should say anything about the park. Or more so, who was there with her.

"Can you tell me about this park?" Gibbs rubs the back side of her hand.

"I'll tell you later. But I have a message from Shannon and Kelly. Shannon said it was ok to move on. That she's happy that you finally found the right person. And Kelly hopes you will be as good a dad to my baby as you were to her. Shannon said that she had an ominous message. That you needed to look in… And she was gone. I think she was trying to tell me where to find this jerk. But there was something else. Hold on. I can remember this." Abby was trying hard to remember.

"It's ok sweetie. Stay calm. I don't want to loose you again." Gibbs says, the doctor and nurse rush in.

"Well, it's good to see you talking Ms. Sciuto," the doctor says. "Ok, now let's see those beautiful eyes of yours."

"I can't move anything but my fingers and my mouth. Oh GOD! How's the baby?" Abby asks in a panicky voice.

"Calm down Ms. Sciuto. The baby is fine. We need to focus on you. Can you feel this?" The doctor ran a pen across the bottom of her left foot.

"Yes, it's the bottom inside part of my left foot." Abby says. But is unable to move either foot.

"What about this?" The doctor picked up her right hand, but didn't touch the pen to her hand.

"No. Nothing." Abby says calmly.

"What about now?" The doctor runs the pen across the top side of her hand.

"Yes. Top side of my hand. You started above my thumb and went to the base of my pinky finger." Abby replies.

"Ok, I'm going to look in your eyes." The doctor puts a small flashlight into her eyes to see if there was a reaction.

"I can see. Nice red tie doc. Reds my favorite color next to black." Abby smiles.

"Why thank you. My daughter got it for me for my birthday last month. She thinks red is a good color on me. And it's her favorite color too. Everything she owns is red. Phone, laptop and car." Dr. McCullen laughs as he rolls his eyes.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with loving a color. Does she do well in school?" Abby asks, trying to make a point.

"Yes. She's very smart." The doctor answers as he keeps examining her.

"Does she give you any problems or get into trouble?" Abby has a serious look on her face.

"No. She's a good kid. Is there a point to all these questions?" The doctor was loosing interest fast.

"Yes. You just said that she was a good student and a great person. So stop busting her chops all the time. Just because she's a little different then you're used to doesn't mean you need to get on her case." Abby's voice is still croaky and raspy.

"Doctor, I think Abby's going to be just fine. That is Abby. She had her opinions and she states them." Gibbs says, smiling that he had his Abs back. He then needed to call everyone to let them know Abby was back.

"Ms. Sciuto, I'll have a nurse bring you a nice cup of ice water. I believe if the physical therapist comes in a few times to move the muscles in your legs and arms that you should have no lasting effects. I'll just go set that up and have the nurse bring you something to drink. You let me know if anything feels weird. I'll check in soon. Then we can check on the baby." The doctor turns and leaves.

"Honey, will you be ok alone for a few minutes? I need to call the team to let them know the good news. I'll just be outside the door." Gibbs waits to hear a response.

"Sure. I'll wait right here." Abby says smiling. Gibbs lays a hand gently on her cheek. And he just looks into her eyes. Abby shivers. She was getting a feeling she was missing something she was supposed to tell Gibbs.

Gibbs slowly pulls away and heads toward the door. Once he opens the door, he turns to look at her. "I love you Abby Sciuto." And then he was out the door.

Abby's getting frustrated at herself. She knew there was something vital to this case. What was it? Then it starts to come to her. She keeps repeating it to herself to remember.


	20. Chapter 20

The Pain We Suffer

A/N I don't own NCIS. Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it. Please read and then review. Thanks and enjoy. More to come soon.

Chapter 20

Out in the hall, Gibbs calls Ducky. The phone rings, Ducky answers, "Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky, it's me. She's awake. Could you call Tony and Ziva. I don't want to leave her alone for too long."

"Sure Jethro. Tell Abby I'll be by later today to see her. I can't wait to see that face active and responsive." Ducky had more delight in his voice, but not fully back to normal. Tim was still in a coma.

"Will do Ducky. Thank you." Gibbs hangs up just as the nurse comes to the door with a cup of water with sliver chips of ice. "I'll take that. Thank you. I'm heading that way." Gibbs goes into Abby's room. "Hey babe. Here's some ice water for that dry mouth." Gibbs outstretches his hand and water toward her. He can tell something wrong. "Abby, what's wrong honey?"

"There's two." That's all Abby says.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Gibbs asks confused.

"There are TWO men that you are looking for. Two bad guys. A young one and an older one. I remember Ka…I just remember." Abby looks so sad to Gibbs.

"That's good that you remember. I will make sure everyone knows." Gibbs gives a little nod in acceptance of this knowledge. "Abby, you know I love you, right?" Gibbs mind drifted back to the journal. Gibbs rubs Abby's back while she drinks the water. When she stops drinking, she answer him.

"Yes Jethro. I know you love me. I love you too. How's Tim?" Abby asks, afraid of the answer.

"He's the same. Sarah spends all her free time with him. He's getting the best care honey. Now, let's get back to the kidnappers." Gibbs says, intrigued by the thought of TWO men.

"Yeah, ok. The older one looks to be not much younger then you. Brown hair that's graying throughout his head. He's about your height. Give or take an inch. The younger one looks to be about thirty. Maybe the son of the other. They look so much alike." Abby's tensing up a little. Gibbs can see her body clench tight into herself.

"Abby, I hate to bring this up. And I don't mean to add fuel to the flames, but which one raped you?" Gibbs didn't get the question out.

Abby looks away. Her voice barely audible. "Both."

"What was that?" Gibbs tries to see her face.

"Both! Both of them." Abby's face is red from embarrassment of having to admit it and having to admit to Gibbs that she was raped more the once. She knew he read her journals and probably all ready knew. But it's totally different admitting it out loud. And to the man that she loves.

"Abs, so you don't know who the biological father is of baby Sciuto?" Gibbs asks in pain.

"No. But I do know who I want to be the daddy he or she grows up knowing. I don't know what our future holds for us Jethro, but I hope that you will love being a father figure to this child. I know I love you with everything in me, but I won't hold you to anything. This is my child. Sure, I really wish it was ours, but he or she can't be held responsible for the way he or she was conceived. I'm prepared to be a single mother. I have always known that me having all those boyfriends could have resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. So, in a way this is the same kind of situation. But if you want us, I wouldn't say no either. But I also need to say I don't know when or if I can be intimate with you. So I hope you can bare with me." Abby held her head high.

Gibbs gets closer. He puts his callused masculine hand on her cheek and stares into her eyes." Abby, you know that I love you," Abby thinks this is his way to blow her off. Until Gibbs continues. "I will always be there for you and Baby Sciuto.. I will be there as friends if that is all you want. I will be there as daddy for him or her and boyfriend to you. Or I will be daddy for him or her and HUSBAND to you. No matter what, I will be there for the both of you." Gibbs leans in to tenderly kiss Abby. But he also is waiting for a sign from her in case she's not ready for a kiss. To Gibbs surprise, Abby pulls him closer and deeper into the kiss.

After breaking for much needed air by both, Abby slowly opens her eyes to find a smiling Gibbs watching her reaction. "What?" Abby asks, smiling and blushing a little.

"Looks like it only took a VERY sexy kiss to get you to be able to move your arms and hands." They both look down and Abby's hands had a hold of Gibbs' shirt. Bunched and pulling him closer.

Abby giggles, "Well, I guess they moved when they saw what they wanted and went for it. They have minds of their own." Abby leans her head against Gibbs' hard chest.

"Well, you let them know that they can have anything they want." Gibbs says through a cheek to cheek grin.

Before anything else could be said, or done, there was a knock at the door and it opened without waiting for an answer.

In walks a bickering Ziva and Tony.

"Well, you got here ok. You are still breathing. You're just mad because you weren't in control. Face it, you have to put up with my driving until you get your precious Lulu bell or whatever you silly American men call your cars. It's stupid!" Ziva stops walking and looks at Abby and Gibbs. Ziva can see the closeness those two seemed to be in. "Uh, sorry. How are you feeling Abby?" Ziva punches Tony in the gut when he went to continue their debate of her driving compared to his. Plus, Tony was a little slow on the idea of Abby and Gibbs. The closeness and attraction in the air.

"I'm feeling better. How are you doing Tony? I heard your car took one for the team, sort to speak." Abby tries to hold back a chuckle at how obsessed with his car he is. But she thought that she gets that way with her lab machines and Bert. And now, Gibbs.

"She'll be fix in a few days. They were just as hurt by the damage as me. She's a cherry car. You girls just don't understand." Tony throws his hands up in frustration.

"Tony, it's a car. Get over it. I like a good oldies car as much as the next guy, but when people are injured, it's time to let it go." Gibbs says, unconsciously rubbing Abby's back. It doesn't occur to Gibbs until later that he used to do that to Shannon when she was pregnant with Kelly.

Tony walks over to Abby's bed and places a brotherly peck on her cheek. "Sorry Abby. I didn't mean to imply that you or Tim are any less important. So you're really ok?" Tony waits for a truthful answer.

"I'm feeling better, thank you. Now if Tim would wake up. They have a guard on him, right?" Abby looks worried.

"Yes. You, Tim and ducky are all guarded. We AL are going to get through this, alive and well." Gibbs presses his lips on top of Abby's unAbby like hair style.

"Mike's on his way. He was finishing up a call with his fiancé." Ziva smiles big.

"Oh my gosh! She said yes then!? Oh, that is so cute and sweet!" Abby was genuinely happy for the couple.

"I know, isn't it?" Ziva chimes in. this was so unlike Ziva that it made them all nervous. "What? Can't I be happy that Mike and Rosalita found each other and happiness together?" Ziva looks at Abby for some girlsy support.

"Sure you can Ziva. We've just never seen it, except with that man that you liked, but he died. Oh gosh. I'm sorry Ziva. I didn't mean to…" Abby stops mid-sentence. No one can tell what's wrong.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Gibbs asks, as the other two watch on.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Waste basket please!" Abby reaches an outstretched hand to where the waste basket sat. Ziva quickly gets it, just as Abby dry heaves.

"We should get a doctor." Tony says, heading to the door. He's a little uncomfortable being there when Abby gets sick.

"Tony, it's ok. The doctor was here earlier and said this could happen. It just came on so fast and I can't move my legs yet. Sorry you guys had t witness that. So any luck finding out who these guys are?" Abby asks, with hope in her voice.

"Wait, I thought it was one? When did two come about?" Ziva asks, confused.


	21. Chapter 21

The Pain We Suffer

_A/N I don't own NCIS. Sorry for the little delay in this chapter. The whole family is sick and it is hard to get the time to type out what I had done already. And there is refernce to Criminal Minds, but there is no cross over. Hope you enjoy. More to come soon, within the next week I'm hoping. Please try to review. Thanks to you all. Take care and stay healthy!_

Chapter 21

"Abby remembers two men. Believed to be a father/son team. Father's about my age. Son's about thirty or so. What do you guys have?" Gibbs waits on pins and needles.

"We have one clear finger print and a few pieces of hair. We have Seymour running them now. We're just waiting to get the call." Ziva says.

"Why had it taken so long?" Abby asks. She knows that it's like over a thousand times over the time it takes to get the answer. Her babies never take more then two days tops. Unless Seymour did something to her precious babies. He's not you Abs. Cut him some slack." Tony says and gets a funny look from the others. "What? Abby just is so good that we got used to it." Tony was stumbling for words.

"Tony, you hate him. Why would you defend him? You thought he hurt your beloved car." Ziva points out.

"Well, I…oh shut up and leave me alone." Tony flops over his words. They all laugh at him.

"well, as soon as he calls, we'll know what the DNA is. Then go from there." Ziva says. "But I really am glad to see you awake and doing good. But I must go and sit with Tim while Ducky and Sarah take a break together." Ziva tries to get their curiosity up. No one took her bait. "Ok, I'll come see you before I leave the hospital." Ziva headed out.

"Thanks Ziva. Tell Tim that I love him and will come to see him soon." Abby says.

"Will do." And Ziva was gone.

"Gibbs, Tony, I have a feeling that something isn't right at the lab. Tony, will you go check to see if Seymour is having a problem? It shouldn't take this long." Tony and Gibbs could see the worry an tension in her body and eyes. Plus, hear it in her voice.

"Sure Abby. Anything for you. Do you want me to call or come back?" Tony asks.

"Call. That's more quicker. I don't know how much longer Abby can wait." Gibbs says.

"Yeah, she looks like she's going to hurl again. I'm gone. Bye Abs!" Tony says, not waiting for a response from Abby.

"Gibbs, I'm gonna be sick again." Abby bellows at him. Gibbs holds the trash can and rubs her back. "I'm so sorry." Abby says, starting to cry.

"Honey, it's ok. Remember, I'm here for you AND baby Sciuto. Now are you done for now?" Gibbs asks, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah. For now. Will you come up here and hold me? I mean us." Abby asks.

"Sure sweetie. Scoot over." As soon as Gibbs had her in his arms, she shivered.

"Are you cold honey?" Gibbs asks with concern.

"No." Is all Abby said as she rubbed her tummy and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man that she loves and the father of her baby.

"Ok, tell me if anything is wrong or you need me to get you anything." Gibbs says, holding her so tightly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the lab, Seymour gathered all the evidence from Abby's case and the one on Seymour's sister, put it in his briefcase and left. He knew that they would be inquiring about the evidence. Plus, Seymour was getting SO tired of Tony.

Tony gets there about fifteen minutes after Seymour left with the evidence.

"Seymour!" Tony calls out to him. When he gets no answer, he calls out again. "Yo, Seymour!" Still nothing. Tony thought he might have slipped out to use the head. So he went looking for the evidence bags, boxes and any papers he might have gotten. He came up with nothing. All the blood drains from Tony's face. He grabs his phone and hits Gibbs' speed dial number.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answers quietly.

"Boss, it looks as if Seymour is AWOL. And not just that, but the evidence we had from Abby's case and the Jane Doe case are gone too. What should I do?" Tony asks, still in shock. "I told you all he was not a good person. I had a feeling." Tony went on.

"DiNozzo, shut up! I know you hated him. You need to try to see if there is any back ups on Abby's computer. If you heed help, get Palmer. If that still isn't good enough, call this number. 021-555-8162. Ask for Special Agent David Rossi. He should have a man that can help. Tell him I told you to call. He's FBI BAU. He brags about his team all the time. We'll see if their as good as he says. And DiNozzo, don't day anything to anyone. At least until we find out if we have backups." Gibbs shut his phone. Then muttered under his breath, "Damn it!"

"Honey, what's wrong? Tony have no answers?" Abby asked with her eyes still closed and still in the position she was in before.

"Nope. I think the physical therapist is supposed to be here soon." Gibbs tries to change the subject.

"I'm sure he or she is. What did Tony say?" Abby asked point blank.

"Honey." Gibbs says, trying not to tell her that they were in even worse shape then before. And the Seymour might have played a part in it.

"Don't you dare, Jethro." Abby gets stern with Gibbs. "You tell me the truth. I can tell when you are stalling." Abby stares at Gibbs, waiting for an answer.

"Ok, fine. I want to go on record as trying to keep you calm. But when Tony got there, Seymour and all the evidence from your case and the Jane Doe case were gone. I'm having Tony look for any back ups might have saved. I'm calling in a favor from FBI BAU friend. He's got some great computer people. So it's all handled." Gibbs says this like it was just a hiccup in their plans.

"What? Seymour? No. I would have remembered him." Abby was losing color in her face at the thought of working along side of him for all that time. "Oh God! Gibbs, do you know what this means?" Abby asks, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"Yes honey. We are looking for Seymour." Gibbs didn't want to give into Abby's fear.

"We couldn't be that lucky that Seymour is just related to the Jane Doe case. Could we?" Abby says with a shaky voice.

"No, I don't think so honey. We'll find him and to the bottom of this. Just stay calm for the baby. Hang in there baby." Gibbs says, kissing Abby on her head.


	22. Chapter 22

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please rea and review. Love to hear what you think._

Chapter 22

A few months later, Abby was starting to show. So after having her sonogram, and making sure the baby was still healthy, Abby and her bodyguard went to see Tim again. Abby walks into Tim's room.

"Hey Sarah, can I be alone with Tim for a moment. I need to talk to him about something. He always helps." Abby says, walking over to Tim's bedside.

"Sure Abby. I'm going to run down to the cafe and get a drink. You want anything?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, can you get me a juice. Doesn't matter what kind. And something cheesy." Abby smiles.

"Sure. Are you sure you don't want a soda? Sarah asks.

"NO! Juice or milk please. And don't forget the cheesy." Abby says with a blush.

"Ok, Enjoy your talk." And Sarah left. Abby pulls the chair close to the bed closer.

"Tim, I need to tell you something. First off, Gibbs and I are together. And the net news is, I'm pregnant. Tim, I'm going to be a mommy. And the last news is, all the evidence and Seymour are gone. So we are pretty much screwed. We have no evidence and no leads. But I wanted you to be the first to know about the baby. I just had a sonogram. It's healthy and fine. Gibbs is so excited. You have to wake up so you can see how silly he's acting. I wonder if he acted this way when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly. He's already building a crib, high chair and a rocking chair. Tim, please wake up so you can see my stomach get bigger. So you can feel the kicks and movement. So you can see the sonogram picture. It's still very small, but I'm starting to show. The doctor says I need to eat more and get some meat on my bones. If not, I might be on bed rest. So I'm trying to eat healthy for the baby, yet put on some weight for me. This mommy stuff is hard. It's not even here and things have changed." Abby grabs Tim's hand and squeezes it. Abby had closed her eyes to pray. That's when could swear she felt a squeeze back. "Tim? Come on Tim, come back to us. Open those eyes. PLEASE!" Abby's eyes start to tear up in the anticipation of the next thing to move to be his eyes to open. But they didn't. Abby sat down and cried. "I know you'll wake up Timothy. I just don't know when." That's when Abby stood up and walked to the door. If she would have waited a little longer, she would have seen his eyes flutter open for a brief moment, then close again.

When Abby stepped out of the room, she was met with Tim's guard, Sarah, Sarah's guard and Abby's guard. Gibbs had allowed this one time for her to be without him. Only because he was on a case and Abby had to go for her check up.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Sarah asks with concern.

"I guess I'll never get used to seeing him that way. And I'm pretty tired. Here," Abby hands Sarah a five dollar bill. "This should cover my stuff, right?" Abby asks. But before Sarah can answer, Abby grabs for something stable. She gets really dizzy.

"Abby, are you ok?" Sarah asks, grabbing hold of her to steady her.

"Wow, that's the worse one yet." Abby says, taking a deep breath.

"Abby, what's going on? Are you sick?" Sarah asks, leading Abby slowly over to a set of chairs and helping her slowly to sit down.

"If I tell you, you have to be hush-hush about it. I've only told Tim about it." Abby pauses to take a drink of the small container of milk Sarah had gotten for her.

"You have my word." Sarah says, more curious now.

"I'm pregnant." Abby says, waiting for any reaction.

"Oh! Congrats! Who's the daddy? Oh my GOD! Is it Tim? I thought you two were over." Sarah just shot off the babble.

"No, Sarah. It's not Tim's. Here's another shocker. Gibbs is the daddy. We're together. I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm starting to show. SO I wanted to tell Tim first. You know, see how well it rolls off the tongue. But I guess you are the first person awake to know. And it wasn't so bad. Let's just hope everyone else is happy for me. Oh, and Gibbs." Abby smiles and take another drink of the milk.

All of a sudden, nurses and doctors rush into Tim's room. Sarah and Abby fear the worst. They both think Tim had died or is dying. So both girls hold hands and rush to the room.

"What's happening?" Sarah yells at the nurse. The nurse pulls both Sarah and Abby back to where they had just been.

"It seems as though Timothy's brain wave sensor went off. Which means that he is either coming out of his coma or he's already out of his coma. Stay right here and I will go check." The nurse that couldn't be much older then Sarah turns and goes back into Tim's room. Sarah and Abby both wait holding hands. They watch the room door. Moments later, the nurse exit's the room. Neither one could read her face.

"Ms. McGee, it seems as though Timothy has woken up. He's not talking to well, but he's asking for Abby. Is that you Ma'am?" The nurse looks at Abby.

"Yes, take me to him please." Abby was so emotional.

"Follow me." The nurse leads the way. Abby follows closely. As she gets closer to Tim, the tears fall faster. Abby reaches the bed and looks down at him with a big smile.

"Hi there Timmy. How are you feeling?" Abby wipes her face from all the tears.

"Been better." Tim says just above a whisper. "So what's this about you being a mommy?" Tim looks confused.

"Oh Tim." Abby laughs. "Gibbs and I are going to be parents together." Abby waits for his response.

"I thought Gibbs was all about redheads?" Tim replies. Abby was taken aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abby asks, a little hurt and confused. Then it dawns on Abby that Tim just woke up from being in a coma for just shy of two months. "Sorry Tim. We can talk about this later. Don't tell anyone else. I haven't told them yet. Oh, I have to call them. You visit with Sarah. She's been here from day one. She's scared she was going to loose her big brother." Abby leans down and kisses Tim's forehead.

"Thanks Abby. Congrats! Can't wait to talk to you more." Tim says, and then looks at Sarah and smiles.

Abby steps back out into the hall. She dials Gibbs cell. She lets it ring once, then twice. This was not like Gibbs to let it ring a full two rings. Now it was getting to three. And there wasn't an answer. Abby starts to panic. Gibbs would answer her call, no matter the situation he was in. He was worried about little baby Sciuto.

Abby doesn't let it go to voice mail. She never really was sure if Gibbs knew how to access it. So she dials Tony's cell. She waits for three rings and hangs up. Then tires Ziva's cell. None of them were answering.

Frantically, Abby dials Ducky. It rings once and Ducky answers, "Morgue, Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky!" Abby yells, excited to hear someone, but scared no one else is answering.

"Abs, what's wrong?" Ducky was nervous.

"Ducky, Tim's awake! I tried to call Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. **NONE** of them answered Ducky. Something's wrong." Abby's in sobs now.

"Dear Abby, calm down. You are reacting before you have the whole story. Now, tell me when Tim woke up. What did the trick?" Ducky asks, trying to move the thoughts and conversation in another venue.

"He woke up just a few minutes ago. He woke up after I talked to him. He's now with Sarah. But Ducky, we have to find the others. They'll be upset to know Tim was awake and they weren't here. Especially Gibbs. He's been blaming himself and…" Abby pauses as a wave of dizziness washes over her.

"Abigail, what's wrong?" Ducky asks, with much concern.

"I just need to sit down. I think this excitement and stress is getting to me. Uh, Ducky. I'm uh…" Abby passes out and her cell phone falls from her hand and slides across the floor. It was her body guard that notices and yells for a doctor. Ducky can hear this and beings to panic in his own Ducky way.

"Dear Lord! Abigail! I'm getting them there!" Ducky yells, hoping she can still hear him. He hangs up and begins to search for the missing team.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok, now we need to figure out why Petty Officer Lancaster was placed in his own freezer. Take good pictures and get all the finger prints." Gibbs barks his orders. Knowing Tony and via know how to do the job, but Gibbs mind was distracted. He was still trying to plan his next strategies to get the ID of Seymour, or whomever he is or was. He needed to do this for Ducky, Tim and most of all Abby. He knew the stress and sadness isn't good for the baby or Abby.

Speaking of Abby, he thought Abby should have called him by now. He checked the time on his watch. Then he pulled his cell phone out and checked to see if he missed a call. That is when he's seen that he had no cell service in these rural parts. "Damn!" Gibbs mutters.

"You guys, hurry up. We need to get back. We can't call Ducky. I'm going to have to use the land line here. You hurry and get this scene done. I can't be this long without being away from Abby. Gibbs picks up the house phone and dials the morgue.

"Morgue, Dr. Mallard." Ducky answers, with distraction.

"Ducky, we need you at a crime scene. 141 Monet St." Gibbs says, getting right to the point.

"Why didn't you call me earlier? Why haven't you and the others answered your phones?" Gibbs could hear the agitation in his voice.

"Ducky, what's happened?" Gibbs was about to jump through the phone.

"Abby's been trying to get through to you." Before Ducky can say anything more, Gibbs cuts in.

"Shit! Its it the baby? Tell me!" Gibbs yells.

"No. At least that's not what she was saying. She's tried to reach you and she's stressed. It sounds like was having something going on. Timothy woke up. And when I was talking to her, she paused in mid-sentence. Then I was cut off from her. She said something about that being worse then the time before. I couldn't hear her. But she's at the hospital. I'm on my way to the crime scene. Get over to the hospital. Just leave Ziva and Tony there. Abby might need you." Ducky hangs up.

Ducky had been worried about Abby, but knew he shouldn't panic Gibbs. So he played it off as not an emergency, but he knew Gibbs would drive at inappropriate speeds. Endangering others as well as himself. Abby was at the hospital. She was in good hands.

Gibbs slams the phone down and stands in shock for a few seconds. Letting this sink in. Good news and possibly bad news. Tony and Ziva stops what their doing and walk over to him.

"Boss, you ok?" Tony asks before Ziva can.

"Uh, Ducky's on his way. Abby's been trying to get hold of us. Tim's awake." Gibbs stops there.

"OH MY GOD!" Ziva and Tony say simultaneously.

"I'm heading back. You two, stay here. Catch a ride with Ducky. I need to get to Tim and Abby. Once you're done here, head on up to the hospital. I bet Tim would love to see your ugly mugs." Gibbs says, gathering his gear. And quickly high tails it out of the house.

"Wow, Gibbs must be over the moon." Tony says, Ziva looking at him in confusion. "What's that look for?" Tony asks, eye balling Ziva suspiciously.

"What does 'over the moon' mean?" Ziva asks.

"Well, it means he's happy. You know, like when someone says to get your head out of the clouds or someone is on cloud 9. It pretty much means that someone is so happy that they aren't thinking with a clear head." Tony looks at her face to see if there's an ounce of understanding.

"Why don't they just say what they mean? It just confuses people." Ziva says, going back to work.

"Well, in our society, we believe in things called metaphors. Don't know if you all back in the home land have them, but it makes life a little more interesting to use them." Tony says, walking to the other side of the crime scene.

"We have them Tony. But ours makes sense." Ziva smiles.


	23. Chapter 23

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. Please enjoy the chapter. Then review and let me know what you think. ENJOY!_

Chapter 23

As Abby opened her eyes, she sees a doctor, nurse, her body guard and Sarah looking down at her.

"What happened?" Abby asks, confused.

"You, Ms. Sciuto, passed out. Your blood pressure is through the roof. You need to calm down. I think we need to hospitalize you. Your baby could be in jeopardy. We need to make sure you both are ok. We need to run a few tests. Would you like us to call the baby's father?" The doctor asks. Sarah is holding Abby's hand.

"I haven't been able to reach him. That's what set this off. Sarah, I was talking to Ducky on the phone. Please call him and tell him that…I need Gibbs. Don't say anything about the baby." Abby turns her head away from her as a tear slides down her temple. "Doctor, I just had a sonogram. How can my baby be healthy an hour ago and then be in possible trouble?" Abby's fear can be heard in her voice.

"Well, chances are the baby is fine. But for your blood pressure to spike like that could cause distress in your baby. So you, young lady need to calm down and relax. Who is your OBGYN?" The doctor takes down all the info as Abby just lays there, almost in shock.

Sarah is out in the hall way and calls Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard." Ducky answers his phone.

"Ducky, it's Sarah."

"Oh, Sarah! So glad to hear about Timothy. As soon as I am down with this crime scene, I'll be there to see the lad." Ducky says.

"Ducky, we need Gibbs here ASAP!" Sarah tries to get a grip on her emotions. But Sarah and Abby had become like sisters.

"What's going on Sarah?"

"Abby needs him. She's not feeling well. She keeps asking for him." Sarah tries to keep any details out of the conversation.

"He's on his way. He was in a zone that didn't have cell phone service. How is she doing?" Ducky asks.

"She might need to stay. Something about high blood pressure."

"Oh. That's not good. She and…Well, Gibbs will help her." Ducky says, almost letting the news slip.

"Ducky, do you know?" Sarah asks, vaguely.

"Know why high blood pressure isn't good for her?" Ducky says, dancing around the answer.

"Ducky, you know she's pregnant, don't you?" Sarah comes out with it.

"Yes. When she first found out she had an allergic reaction to the meds they gave her at the hospital and she was having the dreadful morning sickness too. So I had to treat her. Gibbs told me. When did you find out?" Ducky asks in confusion.

"Today. She told Tim and he woke up. She told me. She just had her sonogram. She must have flipped when she couldn't get in touch with Gibbs." Sarah explains.

"Yes. That poor girl has too much stress. Dealing with the two perps, Tim being in a coma and being pregnant with no support other then Gibbs, Mike and me." Ducky says.

"But she's planning on telling everyone. Or she was. She's starting to show and she wanted to show off her sonogram picture. She's pretty scared that she hurt her baby. You should see the look on her body guards face. I thought he was going to pass a kidney." Sarah laughs. Ducky chuckles.

"Yes, they may be big and powerful, but you put them in a health crisis and they go fetal." Ducky laughs more.

"Isn't that the truth." Sarah agrees. "Hope to see you soon Ducky. Tim's looking great. He'll be happy to see you." Sarah says.

"I'll be happy to see him too. I'll be there as soon as I can. You take care. Take care of Abby too. Bye."

"Will do. Bye ducky." Sarah hangs up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not too long later, Gibbs is rushing into the hospital. He goes to Tim's room, thinking they would know what's happening. And to see Tim.

As he walks into the room, Tim turns his head to see Gibbs worried face.

"Tim, how are you doing? It's good to see you awake. Where's Abby and Sarah?" Gibbs asks, desperate to get the answers.

"Gibbs, Sarah is with Abby. She had a little scare. We couldn't find you. She's in room 345 bed 1. They want to keep her over night." Tim says calmly. Like he was never in a coma.

"What's wrong with her?" Gibbs ask, almost in tears.

"Boss, her blood pressure was pretty high. They were concerned. She passed out. But they don't think the baby will have any effects." Tim says, smiling.

"You know bout the baby? You were in a coma, how'd you find out?" Gibbs is shocked. Abby was **VERY** careful who knew.

"She told me when I was still in my coma. She wanted me to be the first to know. Congrats boss man." Tim hold his hand out to shake Gibbs'. Gibbs grabs his outstretched hand and shakes it. Then pulls Tim into a hug..

"Thanks. I'm glad you are awake and ok. We were afraid." Gibbs almost chokes on the lump in his throat as the emotions wiggle their way up through his body.

"I know. I was worried too. I could hear you all, but you couldn't hear me. You don't need to blame yourself boss. No one else blames you. Now what is this about Seymour taking all the evidence in the case and disappearing?" Tim asks, confused.

"That's all we have. No leads or no idea who he was. So you, Abby and Sarah have guards. Can't let anything else happen to my people. But let me come back and visit. I need to see my Abby." Gibbs smiles and turns to head out.

"Gibbs! Tell Abby I'm thinking of her and Baby Sciuto." Tim laughs.

"Will do McGee." Gibbs says, and leaves.


	24. Chapter 24

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. I hope you lik this chapter. I give you a little more info. So please read AND review. The reviews are what keeps the muse coming up with the story in the flow. And I love to hear what you all think. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Chapter 24

"Abby, Ducky says Gibbs is on his way. He's fine. Something about being at a crime scene and not getting signal on his cell phone. So stay calm." Sarah says, rubbing Abby's hand comforting.

"Thank you Sarah. I needed to hear that so bad." Abby's face scrunches up and she lets a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Sure sweetie. You know, if you ever want to go baby shopping, all you have to do is call. After all, this is going to be my niece or nephew. Plus I know there isn't hardly any girls around to do that with. So you let me know when you want to go." Sarah smiles at Abby. Then Sarah wipes Abby's tears away.

"Sorry Sarah. It must be the hormones. Thanks. It's always good to have a girlfriend to go and do these things with. Ziva's a girl, but not a normal type of girl." Abby laughs. "And my mom is in New Orleans. So the females are limited. This is very nice of you. We don't need to worry about furniture. Gibbs has started on all that we need. Crib, high chair, cradle rocking chair and I think there was talk of a play pen." Abby says, smiling at the memory of Gibbs' excited reactions. Abby almost believed that Gibbs **WAS** the happy father to be.

"Aww! That is just so cute!" Sarah gushes.

"Yeah, I still don't know if it's a boy or a girl. So I would like to hold off, but we are trying to get the nursery set up. I'm still a little jumpy and nervous at Gibbs' house, so it makes it harder to get the nursery done. We've been staying at my apartment. Mike's camps out in my living room on the sofa. Gibbs is fixing his house up so nice to make me feel safe there. He's got a **REALLY** good alarm system now. The last one they were able to hack the system. Poor Ducky should be more scared of there then me. I was mostly out of it when they sliced into me. Ducky felt it all." Abby was almost to tears again.

"I know. Ducky told me when we had all our breaks. He told me all his fears and what he felt in those moments. He still feels guilty that he couldn't protect you. He's such the gentleman. Why don't they make 'em like they used to? If he was about twenty years younger, I'd be all over him." Sarah and Abby started laughing.

"Yes, that Ducky is one of a kind. A gentle, caring man. I think there are still good guys out there. It's just harder to spot them from the jackass impostors." Abby smiles a fake smile. She thinks about how she trusted Seymour and some of her other men. Such as Michael and the machine equipment guy that likes to bowl. But now SHE had Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And he was her 'Ducky'.

"Yeah. I still can't believe those girls on campus set me up to get raped. So it's not only men that can be jackass impostors." Sarah looked at the floor so Abby couldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"Sarah, honey. Do you still have nightmares about that? Are you remembering anything more?" Abby asks, looking and waiting for a reaction or a respond.

Sarah answers real low, "Yeah. I'm having nightmare and I'm remembering more. I can't believe some of the stuff he did to me. If I was consenting I would never have let him do that to me." Sarah looks away and wipes the tears that seeped out her eyes. Abby grabs her other arm. So Sarah couldn't walk away.

"Sarah honey, if you need or want to talk about it, I'm here. I can listen real well. And you might be surprised on how much I can understand." Abby tries to reach out without having to tell Sarah of her own rapes. But Sarah needed someone. And Abby thought it might help her too.

"Abby, are you saying you've been raped?" Sarah asks, point blank.

Abby doesn't want to lie, but doesn't want to tell the truth. "Sarah, you don't have to go through or experience something to sympathize or understand what someone goes thought. Especially as something as rape! Any woman who has had sex and has been with a not so nice guy can get a close idea what rape is like. Any woman that has a paps or pelvic exam has an idea what it's like. Especially if they have a doctor that doesn't know what they are doing. I think we've all had a bad doctor." Abby laughs as Sarah nods in agreement.

Just before the conversation could continue, Gibbs rushes into Abby's room. Both girls stare at him.

"Oh, Abby! Honey, what's wrong?" Gibbs gets over to Abby's side and kisses her forehead.

"Where have you been? You scared me so bad." Abby asks, forcefully as tears began to fall.

"Honey, I was on a case. At a crime scene to be more specific. Where I was at didn't have cell reception. Now, tell me what happened." Gibbs says, holding Abby's hand. Abby squeezes back.

"I tried to call you to tell you Tim was awake. I couldn't get you, Tony or Ziva. I started to panic. Then I called Ducky. He was trying to calm me own, but I started to get dizzy and then I blacked out. The doctor says it was high blood pressure. He wants to do tests and keep me over night. But Gibbs, my OB told me the baby was healthy and everything was fine. She didn't find anything wrong with the baby or me. I'm not liking this. I want to go home. Please, make them let me go home." Abby began to sob harder.

"Abs, they will make you better. Let them run their tests. Obviously one of these doctors isn't telling the truth. Or maybe your OB missed something. Now, I know you don't like hospitals, but you have to do this for the baby. It needs you to do things you don't like to keep it safe and healthy. Can you do that for us?" Gibbs gave her that blue eyed stare and Abby knew she was screwed. She could never say no to that Gibbs stare.

"Fine, but I'm doing it under protest. Something doesn't feel right about staying here." Abby pouts.

"Honey, when I'm not here, your body guard will be. So don't worry. You will never be alone. I have to get back to the office for a few hours. Then I am all yours. I need to settle a few things to make sure the case doesn't fall apart. I love you Abby. Stay calm. Do you want me to bring you anything when I come back?"

"Yeah. One of your shirts for me to sleep in." Abby smiles. He smiles back.

"Ok. Love you." Gibbs kisses her on the top of her head.

"Love you too Gibbs. Hurry back." Abby says smiling to reassure Gibbs. But she really hated being in the hospital **AND** away from him. Even for a little while. She always felt like something bad was going to happen. Not necessarily to her, but something bad was going to happen. Then Gibbs was gone.

* * *

Hours later, Abby was sleeping. A restless sleep, but sleeping, none the less. There was a commotion outside her room. Then the door opens and Abby sees two very tall men. Confused at first, then it dawns on her that Will wasn't coming in with them. Panic begins to rise in Abby. Her first reaction is to lay a protective hand over her stomach. Then she hopes off the bed and gets into a stance to fight for her life and the life of her unborn baby. Then Abby was shocked to hear one of them speak.

"You should have killed that child. We tried to kill you, to kill the child as well. But now we are here to kill you and wait until your last breath is gone. Then that bastard child will be dead too." The deep voice boomed. She could tell it was the younger man.

"You little bastard, are **NOT** touching me or **MY** baby!" Abby barely reached the call button before he grabbed her an pulls her back up against him. As if to possibly slit her throat.

The other guy steps up. "Now Leroy Jethro Gibbs is going to know how it feels to have the woman he loves taken from him." The older man barks out. To Abby it sounds like he may have been or is a smoker.

"You stop this now!" Abby yells, bringing up her foot and bringing it down hard on the young mans foot. This causes him to loosen his grip on her to where she breaks away. But the older man grabs her and tabs her.

"Abby wake up baby." Abby hears Gibbs say. Abby jolts awake.

"Jethro! Oh God!" Abby throws herself into Gibbs' arms and hold him close. He can feel Abby shaking.

"Abby, what's wrong baby?" Gibbs holds her tighter.

"They killed my body guard and stabbed me. They don't want me to have our baby. They want you to loose me. They said, 'Now Leroy Jethro Gibbs is going to know how if feels to have the woman he loves taken from him.' Gibbs, it just doesn't feel right." Abby was sobbing pretty hard and the shaking had not slowed down. Gibbs is worried about her blood pressure.

"Ok honey. Calm down. I've got you and no one is getting to you. It was a dream. Or rather a nightmare. You and Baby are safe." Gibbs rubs a soothing hand up and down her back.

"I love you so much Jethro." Abby says in a shaky voice against his ear.

"I love you very much too Abby." Gibbs kisses her check an then her neck.

* * *

"So, I checked into Gibbs past. And into who would have a bone to pick with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs in Podunk town. I an eliminate Gibbs Sir and a dead Ma Gibbs. And dead first wife Shannon." Tony says, being the dork Ziva thought he was.

"Tony, stop. Have you checked his father, mother and Shannon's pasts? I mean think about this for a moment. If someone wanted to get back at one of the three listed, Gibbs would be the best target." Ziva says.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asks, looking and sounding confused.

"Let's say as an example, if someone thought I loved you and they wanted to get the best revenge on me. They would go and hurt you to get to me. Maybe that is what's happening to Gibbs." Ziva states.

"Ok then. Let's start searching the pasts of one Jackson Gibbs, Martha Gibbs, and Shannon Camden -Gibbs." Tony says.

"I'll take Martha. You take Jackson. Then we can both work on Shannon. Gibbs won't like it, but it needs to be done." Ziva says. Then they start their long and painful journeys.

* * *

"Dad, why are we waiting. Let's just take Leroy and Abby by surprise. Let's just kill 'em. They are both so stupid. I mean look at this evidence they had on me. They still needed my DNA. They might never have found me." Kerry says.

"No, they probably never would. But Kerry, their still on guard. We need to wait until they are more relaxed. Then we pounce and we pounce hard. We'll kill them all. Even that bastard child Abby's carrying. I don't care if you, me or Leroy is the father. It needs to die. Abby wouldn't make a very good mother. She's too much like Shannon. We'd be going that child a favor." Oscar says.

"Dad, will you please explain to me why mom left us and ran off with Leroy?"

"Sure son. It all started back in 1971..."

* * *

"Well, so far, all I have on Jackson Gibbs is he's lived in Podunk town all his life. Married Martha when they were eighteen. He went off to WWII and came back. No side effects. They had Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They had another child. But he was still born. They named him Joshua Jackson Gibbs. He bought the store he still owns to this date, just after he came back from WWII. Still looking into more. What about you? Can't wait to hear about the woman who actually gave birth to Gibbs." Tony was all excited.

"Not much. About the same as what you got. But I have something we should probably keep from Gibbs." Ziva says.

"What? Tell me now." Tony was very curious now.

"Martha had an affair. With someone by the name of John Smith. There are many entries at a hotel for a John and Martha Smith. The signatures match her handwriting. It was from the time she got sick with cancer. Gibbs was only a teen. It doesn't help us." Ziva says, trying to give the dead it's peace.

"Well, Ziva. The man she had an affair with could have children an they could be mad. Haven't you ever seen _Scream?_ Well, all three Screams? It can really mess a kids mind up to find out a parent is having an affair." Tony says, getting a far off look in his eyes.

"Let me guess. Your parents had affairs?" Ziva asks.

"Well, mother died too young. But dad was a chronic woman hoper. Not until Mother passed though. So it's really not the same." Tony explained.

"Sorry to bring up your mother's death." Ziva says.

"It's ok. I don't really remember her. Just that she smelled really good. But they say smell is the most powerful sense." Tony smiles.

"Yes, I'm sure they do. Let's get back to work. The faster we get this figured out, the better we can help Gibbs and Abby live a normal life." Ziva says, clicking away at her keyboard.

* * *

"Gibbs, can I see my body guard? I just want to make sure he's alright." Abby says, still shaken up, but calmed down some.

"Sure, let me get him." Gibbs walks over to the door that leads to the hallway. Opens the door and mumbles something Abby can't make out. Then in comes the bulky, serious looking man.

"Hello Ms. Abby. I'm fine. No one is ever going to get past me. Rest assure, I will die to make sure you and the little one are safe." Will, her body guard says.

"No! Don't say that! I don't want you to die! I already had a body guard injured. I can't let anyone else be hurt over this. Gibbs, I have to go away. Just a little while. I want to make sure that I'm out of fires way. To make sure this man stays alive. I think I need to see my folks. I miss my mom. Especially in the condition I'm in. Please Gibbs." Abby begs.

"We'll see baby. You just lay back and rest. I'm going to walk this big guy out. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Gibbs asks, holding and rubbing her hand.

"Yeah, I want some juice. Anything but Cranberry or Grapefruit. Doesn't agree with the little one." Abby tries to give a reassuring smile to Gibbs. But he knew it was an effort on her part.

"Ok baby. Just relax and rest. I'll be back in a moment." Gibbs kisses her head and walks out with the body guard.

Once outside, Gibbs talks to the body guard. "Make sure you never leave this door. If you need to use the restroom, let someone know that is on the body guard rotation. We hopefully won't be here much longer. Your doing a great job. Thank you. I'll be right back. Gibbs goes to the nurses station and asks them for a cup of juice that isn't Cranberry or Grapefruit.

After he had the juice in hand, he went back to Abby's room. When he entered, Abby was sound asleep. Gibbs sets the juice down on the table next to Abby and settles down in the chair next to Abby's bed.


	25. Chapter 25

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I don't own NCIS. Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I have had the flu. Hope you all enjoy. Kind of an informative chapter. Kind of small. Make sure you review. And have a great Thanksgiving. Be safe and happy. _

Chapter 25

Tony sleeps at his desk. Ziva is still searching the backgrounds of Jackson and Martha Gibbs and Shannon Camden-Gibbs. They really didn't think it was anyone from Mamma and Daddy Gibbs' past. So Ziva was going through Shannon's past. She came across a birth certificate for a baby boy in 1972. The baby wasn't born in Stillwater, PA. It was a small place in New York. A city name Rochester. It was a well known place for unwed mothers. The parents names were Shannon Camden and Oscar Strickland.

Ziva thinks she hit pay dirt. The child's name is Kerry Oscar Strickland. But it says that Shannon gave the child up. And then she disappeared for about 3 to 4 years. Ziva found that to be suspicious. Why would Shannon, a well know great mother, give up her child. Then Ziva looked at the age of the mother. She was a very young 14. In fact, she was 13 for most of the pregnancy.

Ziva wasn't sure how she wanted to handle this. She didn't want to soil Gibbs' memory of Shannon, but it was great possibility that it was Oscar and Kerry that were this awful people. And what did they have to do with Shannon's past? Obviously Kerry's her son. And her and Oscar had sexual relations. But she was VERY young to be bedding a 13 year old. And she never seemed the type to jump into a mans bed. She thinks maybe she needs to talk to someone sensible and would take this seriously. So Ziva picks up the phone and dials Ducky's number.

"Morgue, Dr. Mallard." Ducky answers professional.

"Ducky, I need to see you. I have some info, but need a sensible, mature person to talk to." Ziva says quietly to keep Tony asleep.

"By all means, come on down."

"Thanks Ducky." Ziva hangs up. She gathers all the print outs and her cell phone, then heads to the elevators to go down to the morgue.

* * *

"Hey Tim, how you feelin'?" Sarah walks into Tim's room at this late hour.

"Fine. Just can't sleep. Pretty much have been doing that for a couple months now." Tim smiles at his sarcasm.

"Timmy, what's the real reason?" Sarah could see fear in his dark, tired eyes.

"I'm afraid if I sleep, I won't wake up. It's stupid, but that's why I can't sleep." Tim turns from Sarah.

"It's not stupid Tim. In my text book it says that patients that wake from coma's mostly have that fear. So it's common to fear or feel that Tim. And the physical therapist says since I moved your legs everyday, that it will or should only take a week. Give or take. So by the end of the month you should be home." Sarah says smiling pretty big at her big brother.

"I don't know if I can go home. It's were I was attacked. I don't know if I can feel safe there. At least until these **MEN** are captured." Tim didn't like admitting fear to anyone. He felt it made him weak. Sarah was about THE only one he would tell. On normally circumstance he might tell Abby, but she had plenty to worry about right now.

"Oh, Timmy. I'm sure by the time we spring you from this place, we can have you set up somewhere. Don't you worry that head of yours." Sarah says, mussing his hair. Which was in need of a wash and cut. Sarah doesn't remember ever seeing Tim with hair this long.

"Yeah, let's hope so. So how are you doing in school?" Tim asks with his serious face on.

"Well the school has let me kind of take the semester to take care of you. And of course, mom and dad. When I was there, I worried about you. And I studied while I sat here with you. But I just couldn't sit in class knowing you could wake u at any moment and you'd be alone. So I talked to the Dean and he understood. So he's holding my classes for the coming semester and transferring the tuition over. But it was only for a semester. So it's great that you woke up when you did. Next week is the start of the next semester." Sarah laughs. Tim feels kind of bad that Sarah put her life at school on hold for him. She really couldn't do much while he slept.

"Thank you Sarah. But you should have kept going in school. It wouldn't have killed me to wake up alone." Tim sounded like an old man yelling at his child.

"Tim, I did what was best for me. **I** felt I needed to be here for you. I know you would and have done the same for me. Do you remember when I showed up at your apartment covered in blood? You helped me out with that. Even when I thought did something wrong. You knew I didn't do anything. Well, not without something happening to me. You and your team figured it out. I'll never forget that." Sarah leaned down and hugged Tim.

"I love you too Sarah. You still having nightmares?" Tim asks. Sarah pulls away and looks at Tim funny.

"How did you know I had nightmares? Why do you think I'm still having nightmares?" Sarah asked pretty fast. Which to Tim was an automatic yes.

"Because Sarah. I know you. You had nightmares after you saw your pet fish floating in the bowl. Itgoes to reason you would have nightmares after your rape and that guys murder. So don't even think of denying it with me. First off, I'm your brother and secondly, that happens a lot with women who have survived rape." Tim says, in his Yoda-ish tone.

"What would you know about rape? I know it happens to men too. But mostly women. And face it, men just can't understand. The bodies are different. Women can understand what men go through, but there is in **BIG** difference. I just thank God I wasn't a virgin." Sarah says, forgetting who she was talking to.

"OH! Well, I think that is none of my business." Tim starts to redden.

"Sorry, but it's not like I told you with who and what we did." Sarah smiles.

"Ok! Now, I'm officially uncomfortable." Sarah laughs.

"Oh Timmy, loosen up! Calm down. I was just joking with you. Boy, I hope you can get a sense of humor, **FAST**." Sarah jabs Tim in the arm.

"I have one. Now, are you talking to someone about the nightmares?"

"Don't worry bout it Timmy. Just get better. That will help me. Now, is there anything I can get you before I leave? Oh and before I forget. Mom and dad are coming up for a visit." Sarah says, looking through her bag for something.

"Can I get a nice, good hot cup of coffee? From Starbucks." Tim had a very hopeful look on his face.

"I will have mom and dad bring it up when they come. I will come back to see you soon. I'm going to pop by and see Abby before I go. Want me to giver her a message?" Sarah asks, gathering her things.

"Yeah, tell her I will see her soon. As soon as they let me sit up." Tim smiles.

"Ok. You take care. Love you Timmy."

"Love you Sar." Tim watches as Sarah leaves.


	26. Chapter 26

The Pain We Suffer

_AN/ I do not own NCIS. Sorry for the long awaited chapter. The holiday season has kept me busy and I have been under the weather. Please read and review. It's wonderful to hear what you have to say. Thanks! Enjoy!!_

Chapter 26

When Abby woke up, the doctor was there. The doctor was there talking to Gibbs. They stood away from her and were talking quietly. They didn't want to disturb her.

The doctor was telling Gibbs that some of the test results that they needed to recheck before he could discharge her. Abby sat there for a few minutes watching them. She tried to read their lips, but because of the angle, Abby couldn't read them. That was when she cleared her throat. Which got their attention. Gibbs was the first to talk to her.

"Hey Abs. How you feeling?" Gibbs walks over to stand by her bed.

"Fine. What's going on?" Abby says in a raspy voice. She had fear and concern on her face.

"Honey, the doctor needs to redo a few tests. I'll be there with you." Gibbs was saddened by the doctors theory about the baby. The doctor had mentioned something about birth defect. But Gibbs wasn't going to say anything about that.

"What tests?" Gibbs could hear the panic and fear in those two short words.

"Abby, the sonogram that we took after you passed out showed something that I need to double check before we decide if we need to have a talk." The doctor tried to hold back on the results. Not wanting to upset her in case it was a faulty machine or film.

"Hurry up and do the test! It there's something wrong with my baby, I want to know ASAP!" Abby raised her voice and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Let's just take a look and listen one more time and see if we get a better picture and sound." The doctor says. "I'll be back with the portable sonogram machine. Please don't panic. Stay calm. We just want to make sure you and our baby are in tip top shape before I let you leave." The doctor leaves. Abby looks at Gibbs.

"You better tell me RIGHT now what that doctor thought was wrong with my baby!" This time Gibbs feared Abby.

"Ok! OK! Calm down. He just thought the heartbeat sounded off. Either too fast or too slow. But he wants to take another look and hear. So just stay calm. It could have just been the machine.

"So, is there a chance my baby could be hurt some how? So if it's his or her heart, could it be a heart murmur? That's something that can be fixed, right?" Abby's face pales a few shades.

"Honey, whatever is happening we'll love him or her. Your parents are deaf and they are fine. You love them just the same." Gibbs rubs her back.

"Yes, but that isn't a health problem. You can live as a deaf person. Can he or she live without being in the hospital all the time? Can it be fixed? Jethro, I'm scared for him or her." Abby starts crying. Gibbs pulls her into a hug. Then Gibbs' phone goes off. He looks at the caller ID. It was the morgue.

* * *

"So, Ducky, what do you think of this information?" Ziva asks the wiser and older co-worker.

"Well, I would presume that Jethro's dearly departed wife, Shannon must have been a survivor of forced sexual encounter. Also known as rape. If Jethro knew about this, he never told me. But I'm sure it's nothing he would just share with anyone. You know how he keeps things to himself." Ducky says, thinking of how to go from there. He knew what Ziva's problem was. Should she tell Gibbs of this new found information. She didn't want to stain the memory Gibbs had of Shannon.

"So, should I inform him of this? He needs to know WHO they are. But should I tell Gibbs about the rape? I don't want to tarnish his memory of his departed wife." Ziva looked very conflicted to Ducky.

"I don't think you can ever tarnish his memories. You never know, he might have some understanding as to why she did some of the things she did. Would you like me to go with you to speak with him?" Ducky asks, understandingly.

"I would appreciate that Ducky. Let's find out where he I and go speak with him." Ziva says, gathering the copies she had spread out. Information on Shannon's tragic past.

"I believe he was going to be taking Abby home today. So he could be at the hospital or at Abby's apartment. Let me just give him a ring and find out. You go gather your belongings and I will meet you there in a moment." Ducky seems to be pushing Ziva out of the morgue. Ziva felt like she was being given the bums rush, but knew the quicker they resolved this, the safer they ALL would be.

As soon as Ziva was gone, Ducky dialed Gibbs' cell phone number. After the second ring, Gibbs answers.

"Gibbs." He sounded worried and distracted.

"Jethro, this is Ducky. Ziva and I need to sit down and speak with you. We have names and information on who and why these people are after you. We will come to you. I know Abby's coming home today. How is she doing?" Ducky asks.

"Well, a test came back on the baby and we have to recheck it. Something about the heartbeat being too fast or too slow. Why don't you guys wait until I call you back. Abby's pretty upset right now." Gibbs sounds like a scared father to be.

"Sure, no problem. Tell Abby that everything will be ok. And we'll be waiting for your call." Ducky says. Ducky wasn't too worried about the irregular heartbeats. He knew that there could be many different explanations other then serious medical conditions.

"Thank Ducky. Talk to you later." Gibbs hung up. Ducky went to tell Ziva of their plans. Gibbs goes back to a nervous Abby. Just as he got there, the door opened and in comes the doctor and a young female nurse. Abby squeezes Gibbs hand.

"I'm hear baby. We're doing this together." Gibbs rubs the top side of Abby's hand that was cradled in his hand.

"Ok, Ms Sciuto. Let's see that beautiful baby of your and see if everything's ok." The doctor lifts her gown to expose her growing baby bump. He squeezed some warmed gel on her stomach. Abby was shaking from the anticipation and fear. The doctor placed the wand on her bump and moved it around.

Abby released a breath she was holding when she heard the quick whooshing noise she heard yesterday at the appointment.

"Doctor, it sounds the same as at my OB appointment yesterday. Does it sound not right?" Abby asked through still panic in her voice.

"Well, the sound's good. But every now and then I hear something different. I think-" Abby cut the doctor off.

"What's wrong?! Tell me now!" Abby yells. Gibbs jut stood there in shock.

"Ms Sciuto! Calm down. I think what we have here is a case of TWINS!" The doctor smiles.

Abby and Gibbs just stare at each other in shock.


	27. Chapter 27

The Pain We Suffer

AN/ I don't own NCIS. I am very sorry this chapter is not very exciting and eventful. And that is took so long to get updated. I am just recovering from the holidays/new year and being sick. I am going to try to keep up a little better. Please, read and review. And I hope that you enjoy. The next chapter I hope will have more excitment and be more eventful. So please bear with me for a little while and I will give you the goodies! :) ENJOY!!

Chapter 27

"What do you mean **TWINS**?!" Abby asks, in shock. She's not quite sure if she's happy or not.

"I'm saying you have TWO babies in there." The doctor laughs. Gibbs' is still wide eyed and silent. Abby looks back at him and smacks his shoulder.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby watches as he kind of shakes himself out of the shell-shock. A smile creeps slowly on his face. Kind of like the Grinch when he comes up with his dastardly plan.

"You know Abs, that means one for each of us." Gibbs voice was kind of giddy.

"Yeah, but I have to pass TWO babies out of me in one time. Sure you wouldn't understand." Abby tears up.

"Abby, we'll be ok. **YOU** will be ok. Women have been having twins and triplets for millions of years. I'll make sure they make you as comfortable as possible. You have my word. Now calm down." Gibbs pulls Abby into a hug. He could feel her trembling. Her hormones were up and down. She was crying at the drop of a hat. And he loved her for that.

"So, am I free to go home and freak out now?" Abby asks the doctor.

"You are cleared to go home. But you need to watch that BP and take it easy. Two babies take more from your body. So don't do too much. If you feel tired, take a nap. You have to listen to what your body says. If you don't, it will be bed rest only. Nothing else. I'll have the nurse bring in your prescriptions, instructions and discharge papers. Congratulations mom and dad." The doctor leaves.

"I want to go home, shower and go to bed. He's not lying about being tired. Will you give me a back rub?" Abby looks at him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure! Anything you want or need. Wait until Mike finds out that we are going to have **TWO** babies." Gibbs laughs.

"Thanks a lot!" Abby smiles, but doesn't laugh. Then the smile fades as Abby remembers the dream or visitation from Kate. So far she has been right. So does that really mean that someone that she loves and cares about will die before this all this is over. Abby's breathing quickens a little. This is when Gibbs' joy is set aside and he needs to find out what Abby's so upset about now.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Gibbs watches her face to see if he can detect what's really wrong or to see if she's lying.

"Jethro, someone's going to die! And I am so afraid!" Abby's eyes fill with tears. Gibbs hates to see her so upset and scared.

"We won't let anything happen to anyone. Don't worry. You have to think about the babies. You leave all the worrying and problems to me. Now, let's get you dressed and ready to go home." Gibbs rubs her back soothingly.

* * *

"Ziva my dear, Gibbs is busy for the time being. So we have to wait for just a little bit. Would you like to go get some lunch before we go talk with Jethro?" Ducky's trying to keep Ziva way from Tony for the duration. Just so Tony wouldn't bug her about what she's keeping from him. That was the little problem Tony and Ziva had. They could usually tell when one or the other is keeping things from the other. So it was a great idea for Ziva.

"Sure Ducky. Let me just tell Tony that I will be stepping out. That will give you time to gather whatever you want or need. Meet you in the lobby in ten?" Ziva was already starting to walk out of the morgue.

"Sure sweet Ziva. See you in a few minutes. Give Tony my regards." Ducky started to take care of his equipment. He wasn't sure if or when he would be back and he knew that Palmer was off for the rest of the week.

Fifteen minutes later, Ducky and Ziva are in Ducky's car on the way to a nice lunch.

"So how do you thing we should tell Gibbs of the information we found on Shannon?" Ziva asks. She's not one that really does emotions well and she didn't want to hurt Gibbs. Or tarnish his memory of the mother of his daughter.

"Well my dear. I think we need to be forthcoming and as honest as possible. But also as gentle as we can be. You can give news to people with dignity and tact. So I think that if we go about it as gently and honestly as possible, then he we handle it a bit better. Don't worry. Jethro is strong and capable of handling this tidbit of knowledge." Ducky hoped he was sounding confident. Because in all fairness, he was just a nervous and less eager to tell Gibbs about his poor dead wives past. He knew the Gibbs would imagine all the cruel acts that she must have had to endure. "How about we dine at Jasper's. They have the best steak and salads."

"Sounds good Ducky. I know that you have good taste in food. My mouth is watering." Ziva smiles and let's out a small laugh.

* * *

Back at Abby's apartment, Mike had just finished getting Abby's bed made with fresh sheets and new pillowcases. He turned the bed down, just waiting for Abby to come home and crawl into bed. He even make sure Bert was there for her to hold while she slept. Just as he put the finishing touches on all the comforts he thought that she would like, he heard Gibbs and Abby walking into the apartment. He rushes out t greet them.

"How you doing sweetheart?" Mike gently hugs Abby.

"Good Mike. I am really tired. I need to lye down." Abby held on to both guys as they helped her to the bedroom.

"So, are you ok? How is the baby?" Mike was concerned. He cared for Abby like a daughter, which in turn meant that this was his grandchild. He was still shocked about it and tries not to think of the horror Abby faced to get that way. But he has been trying to think of the baby as Gibbs'.

"Well, do you want to do the honor Jethro?" Abby asks.

"No sweetie. You tell him. I don't want to miss his face." Gibbs grins.

"Mike, I'm having twins." Abby says. Both Gibbs and Abby watch for Mike's reaction.

"WHAT?" Mike's eyes look as if they are popping out of his head. Gibbs and Abby giggle.

"I am having twins. TWO babies. And that is why I would like to go lay down. I am just plain ole' tired," Abby arrives next to the bed. As they gently lay Abby down in bed, Abby notices the new sheets and the difference in her room. "Mike, did you do this? You are such a sweetie." Abby smiles and tries to hold back the tears. And she really hates these uncontrollable emotions. The mood swings and ups and downs of the emotions are driving Abby crazy.

"Yes I did. My Goth babe needed to be taken care of. And who says that Jethro is the only one that can do that?" Mike gives her a quick kiss on the head. And with that, Abby lays down and falls asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

The Pain We Suffer

AN/ I don't own NCIS. Thanks to the people who read the last chapter. And even more thanks to those who REVIEWED it! lol Thanks for enoying and following the story. I hope this is more interesting and more enjoyable then the last chapter. I am really getting back into writing this story. I hope to have more sometime this week. Thanks again. ENJOY!!

Chapter 28

In the living room, Gibbs gets his cell phone and gives Ducky a call.

"Dr. Mallard." Ducky answers his cell phone.

"Hey there Ducky. Abby and I are home. If you and Ziva want to come over any time. Abby's sleeping now, but I'm still awake." Gibbs laughs.

"Ok Jethro. We'll be there very soon." Ducky hung up and looked over at Ziva who was sitting across the table. Their empty dishes from their lunch sat there while they just talked. "They're home now. So are you ready to leave?" Ducky was hoping that Ziva would be strong and understand that Gibbs needed to know this. It might help catch these guys. With them having the names and knowing that one is a son to Shannon.

"As ready as I ever will be." Ziva reaches for her jacket and backpack, which holds most of her important possessions. Then stands up and Ducky follows suit. They walk out to the car and head off to Abby's apartment.

* * *

After Gibbs had checked on Abby for the fifth time in the last hour, he was getting Abby a cold glass of milk to set next to her bed. There was a knock on the door. Mike went to answer it while Gibbs went to place the glass of milk on her night stand. Then he headed back out to the living room. He sees Ducky and Ziva sitting on the couch talking to Mike. Hearing the laughter, Gibbs joins them. A small smile-ish grin on Gibbs' older face.

"Ok, what do you have for me?" Gibbs asks in his Gibbs-ish way.

"Well, Ziva here found some information that gives us the names of the two fellows that we are looking for. Go ahead dear and tell him what you have." Ducky ushers Ziva into the conversation that would change Gibbs and possibly even Abby's life.

"Well, Tony and I thought that if these guys were honing in on you personally, then they had to be connected to you or your family some how. Everything was clear with you mother and father. But we had a hit when we checked Shannon's history. I don't know how to say thing without hurting you, so hear it is flat out. Shannon is a mother to a young man. He's about the same age as Abby. We found the birth certificate with Shannon Camden as the mother. She had just turned 14. Gibbs, we believe that Shannon was raped at 13. She went to a place in New York and had him. She gave him up. She disappeared for 3 to 4 years. The father was listed as Oscar Strickland. And the son's name is Kerry Oscar Strickland. I didn't find out much after that. Such as if the child was adopted or if the father took custody. Gibbs, I'm sorry to have to tell you that. I can't imagine what Shannon must have gone through. Did she do anything that would indicate that something might have happened to her?" Ziva was a little worried about the way Gibbs just looked at her and was just so quiet. He didn't take his eyes off her. After a few minutes of silence, Gibbs spoke.

"Well, when we met. She was kind of standoffish. It was almost if she was afraid to let me in. But I just thought it was because she saw me fighting with a guy. I was sporting a black eye and a few scratches. But she let me talk to her on the train ride. So I didn't think anything by it. She wasn't scared or act weird when we were together as husband and wife. She was so full of life. She was ecstatic when she told me that she was pregnant. When we thought about names, I think she said she hated the name Kerry. Anyway you spelt it. I just thought it was because of a school friend took her boyfriend. And her name happened to be Kerry. But she didn't say anything about this." Gibbs' still in shock. He didn't realize that his hands were fisting. But the others did.

"I have the documents here. So you can look at them if you want. I am going to go back to the office and do the back ground check and history of Oscar Strickland and Kerry Strickland. I'll call if I have anything. Ducky, do you want to go back with me, or do you want to stay here. I can pick you up later if you would like." Ziva stands up, ready and SO willing to get out of there before Gibbs' fury is released.

"Dear Ziva, I would like to stay and help if I may." Ducky looked sad and concerned.

"Ok. I will be in touch. Will you say hi to Abby for me please?" Ziva looks at all three men.

"Sure thing sweetie." Mike says, patting Ziva's hand as she passes heading for the door. And then she was gone.

* * *

Abby was still out cold. But she was having a little dream. It was a Goth Kate. Abby smiled.

"Kate, you rock in that outfit. Better then the time I dressed you up." Abby laughed.

"Thanks! I am sorry for interrupting your restful sleep those two and you desperately need. But you need to wake up and so see Gibbs. He needs your love and care right now. He just got some sad news. But just be careful. He's going to lash out and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire on accident." Kate smiles.

"Whhat happened?" Abby asked, scared and concerned.

"He knows who hurt you. And who hurt his Shannon. But you will hear the news soon enough. Now wake up and go to him. And I can't wait to see those precious babies. So take good care of them. You are going to be a TERRIFIC mother." And with that, Kate was gone. Abby woke up fast. And she hurried as fast as any pregnant woman with twins could go.

Abby gets out of the bedroom and sees Mike, Ducky and Gibbs sitting in the living room. She goes out to them.

"Gibbs, what's wrong? What happened? What happened to Shannon?" Abby tries to sit gently next to Gibbs.

"What are you doing up? And how did you know about Shannon?" Gibbs has a very confused look on his face.

"I want to know what happened. I want you to know that I am here for you. You helped me, now I want to help you." Abby put her hand gently on Gibbs' check. "The babies and I need to you be healthy, happy have peace with what's going on. You have to deal with your past before you can have a future with us." Abby smiles at him.

"Wait! What do you mean babies?" Ducky asked, left out of the loop.

"Ducky, I'm going to have twins. So Gibbs and I are going to have two babies to take care of. What do you think of that?" Abby asks, waiting for a response.

"Twice as nice!!" Ducky laughs. The thought of Jethro trying to deal with two babies and a hormonal woman was just making him want to laugh VERY hard.

"Thanks Ducky. I'm a little afraid, but Gibbs isn't. Now would someone tell me what is going on?" Abby asks more demanding the confused.

Gibbs pipes up, "Shannon was raped at 13. She carried a child and gave birth. She gave him up. Now he and his father are after me. Or I should say us," Gibbs stands up and paces around. "They took you. They hurt you and then they hurt you, Ducky and Tim. And I guess DiNozzo a little too. You know how he is with that damn car. I don't understand why they hate me so much. I didn't do anything. Shannon had to have done what she needed to do for herself. And she's gone. So why ME?!" Gibbs overturned an end table and broke a lamp. This make Abby jump. She was trembling. After a few seconds of quite when by and Abby gained her composure, she spoke up. And in a way they have only seen a few times.

Standing up kind of slow, but meant to be fast, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You stop this right now! I am telling you that none of this is your fault! And none of this is Shannon's fault! These guys are freaks and they want to hurt who they want to hurt! I WILL NOT allow you to hurt yourself over something that is not your fault! NOW, Stop this before you make me smack you a few times. I don't want the kids to hear their mother beating on their father." Abby smiled a sly grin. And Gibbs' demeanor changed. Almost like a veil was lifted. He walked right over to Abby and kissed her so tenderly and romantically that the other two guys were as if they weren't there to Abby and Gibbs.

* * *

**AN 2/Please don't forget to REVIEW! It means a lot to know what you think. Helps the ol' process of writing to know if you are not liking the way it's going. But as always, thanks a bunch for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

The Pain We Suffer

AN/ I don't own NCIS. Bear with me here. I might have changed a little of the past from what I wrote earlier. And I might be farther ahead or a little behind in the months of Abby's pregnancy. i kind of wrote this chapter in a fog. But it made sense to me. lol I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have another chapter this weekend. Thanks to all of the reviewers. They mean the world to me and they really do make my day. Happy reading. Please, review!!!

Chapter 29

"Dad, I'm burning this evidence that shows I was the one that raped and killed my sister. So even if the find me, they can't prove I did anything to her. Just as you have with her mother. Those bitches got what they deserved. I can't believe that she became a solider for the country. What a sell out. It's hard to believe that she was related to us. Having our blood running through her was like a complete slap to our face." Kerry rants as he puts all the plastic bags in a fire pit in there woodsy hide out.

"I know son. She was also raised my her mother too. So I have to believe that was what went wrong. Now if you and I raised her, then she might have turned out decent. I'm proud of what you did. She was a tease and all women are whores. They all get what they deserve." Oscar went quiet.

"Dad, what are we going to do with Abby? What are we going to do with Leroy?" Kerry asks his father. He knows the answer, but loves to hear his father talk about the violence. It's almost like a child listen to a bedtime story told by her father.

"Well son, We are going to hold Leroy captive. And he is going to watch each one of us rape his precious Abby. Then we are going to slowly torture her. We are going to remove that bastard child from that whore. Making her feel it all. And of course, having Leroy watching. He will be enraged that he can't save her, but he can't even look away.

"Then when she and that child are dead. It will be Leroy's turn. Of course we have to tell he of how you came about and what your whereof a mother did. Then he will get our small surprises. And hope that he will be happy to have them again. And we can watch him slowly die with the shock and hurt. Oh boy, it gives me goose bumps." Oscar was getting a great pleasure at the thought of the pain that is about the come to him and those he loves.

* * *

Another month later, the team who had the names of the freaks still had no hits on where they were. They had been off the grid. No credit cards, no employments, no rent or utilities. So they were working on other cases and working on this one on there off time. Everyone lives with looking over their shoulder. What else could they do for the time being.

While sitting at his desk, Gibbs' cell phone rang. "Gibbs." He answered with no emotion.

"Jethro, may I speak with you down here for a moment?" Ducky sounded off. He knew that Ducky had finished with the latest body. So he was curious about what this conversation would be about.

It took about five minutes for Gibbs to reach Ducky's little hole in the ground. Once Gibbs entered the morgue, he could tell that Ducky had been drinking and was a bit on the tipsy side. This concerned Gibbs.

"Hey there Duck. What's up? You sounded upset." Gibbs get over to Ducky and places a friendly hand on his back. Directing him to sit before he fell.

As Ducky plops into one of the desk chairs, Ducky looked up into Gibbs' eyes. "My mother has passed. The home said it was in her sleep. But before the took her nap, she asked for me. And I told her I was too busy. And now that dear old woman is gone. I told her I would come to see her when I was done at work. I got there fifteen minutes after they found her. That was weird. She actually sounded as if she knew exactly who I was. I haven't heard her that sharp in over 20 years." Ducky took off his glasses and threw them on the desk.

This was a first time that Gibbs had seen the older man put his head in his hands and openly sob. Crying almost like a child. And Gibbs just stood there for a few minutes remember his mothers death. And then bent down and embraced Ducky with a hug that he only had given a VERY select few.

"Ducky, I'm sorry that your mother passed. But at least it was a peaceful death. And she went remembering you. She was very proud of you. She knew that you loved her. She was a silly, crazy woman and she raised a wonderful, loving man that will never let anyone forget her. Would you like me to do the arrangements?" Gibbs was trying to make it easier on Ducky.

"No Jethro. Thank you. I know exactly how she would want things to be. I will need a few days off to get the around. And I guess I need to sober up a little to do so. I just thought I would tell you. I consider you my best friend. You never seem to let me down when I need you." Ducky cleared his throat and went to start a pot of coffee.

"Ducky, you let me know if I can help in any way." Gibbs stands there and watches Ducky pick up a pad of paper and starts making a list of what needs to be done and who needs to be called. Gibbs walks out of the morgue.

* * *

Abby was home with Mike. After her last doctor visit, the doctor had told her to take it easy again. So she was told not to go to work for a few days. So her and Mike were trying to put up the crib and the changing table. Of course Mike did most of the assembling. But they were having a good time.

Abby was reading the instructions from the bed. He feet were propped up and she was laying back. She was now getting bigger. And she was not used to having a hug belly. When she told Tony and Ziva about the babies and her relation with Gibbs, they were both speechless. Which in turn made Gibbs out right laugh hard and loud. NO ONE had heard Gibbs laugh that loud. And with that they all laughed. So things were changing. They all thought the babies were making Gibbs turn soft.

"Mike, insert side B into side E." Abby says and looks over just as Mike pinches his hand.

"Ouch! Damn it!"

"Mike, are you ok?" Abby was thinking this was not working out. "Why don't you wait until Gibbs gets home. I don't want you all hurt." Abby swingers her long legs off the high raised bed and got up slowly.

"Don't get up! Stay there my Goth Babe. If you need something, I will get it. Unless you are going to the little Goth girls room." Mike smiles as Abby gives him a silly face.

"Yes, I have to go AGAIN. Then I was going to make a peanut butter, raisin and pickle sandwich. I am not crippled. I am pregnant. I have not been doing anything too stressful. Making a sandwich and going pee for the five hundredth time isn't going to kill me or cause me to go into labor. I still two months before anything could come close to happening. And we still have to go cloths shopping and get a few more baby things. I had only picked up one car seat. And there is just still so much to get."

"Abby, you are so silly. And I will never understand the GROSS food cravings pregnant women get. But you have as much as you would like. You still look too thin for being pregnant with twin and as far along as you are." Mike went to her and held her arm and put his arm around her back.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Abby was a little angry. She knew he was trying to help her, but she was mad at him. She thought it must be the mood swings.

"I don't want you tripping over the parts of the crib. Don't need you falling. Probie would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself." Mike walks her to the bathroom.

Abby starts crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mike asks, whipping away the tears as they fall.

"I was so mad at you for thinking I couldn't walk alone. Then you explained about the parts of the crib and I never thought about that. I'm sorry for being mad at you." Abby hugged him and sobs.

"Abby, it's ok. I know that you are feeling smothered. And you might not be thinking completely clearly. Those hormones are playing hard with your common sense." And just as Mike said the last part of that sentence, he wished he could take it back.

Abby steps back, hits him in the shoulder and yells, " Mike, how can you say that?! Let's see how you behave and feel when you are carrying two babies and your body is out of whack! If you men could go through have a child just once, then you wouldn't say stupid, insensitive things!" Abby stomps, as best a pregnant woman can, into the bathroom and slams the door. Mike could hear her crying again.

"Way to go asshole." Mike says to himself.


	30. Chapter 30

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ Sorry I have fallen behind again already. But it was brought to my attention that I could be doing a few things better. And I apologize if I have been not doing a good job. I am trying to read up about how to write better for all you loyal, wonderful people. So it might come a little slower. I will try to have another chapter posted by Friday. Friday night and saturday nights I will be busy. Friday I turn 32, so I have to go out and celebrate. I don't get out much. So I think that is a good reason to. lol As always, please read and review and let me know what you think. I can handle good or bad as long as it is done with tact. Thanks again and I hope you like the chapter. Hope you all are still very interested. One more thing, I have never been pregnant, especially with twins. So I am just guessing at what is going on with her pregnancy. So please don't tell me how wrong I am on that. Unless you want to share your experince with pregnancy(s). Thanks!!!**

Chapter 30

Abby had refused to come out of the bathroom until Gibbs got home. She and the babies were hungry, but she was so angry with Mike that only Gibbs could get her to come out. So Mike had to call him.

"Gibbs."

"Probie, get your ass home right now. I fucked up and she won't come out of the bathroom. Not even that weird sandwich she wanted will get her out." Mike says, waiting for the scolding that Gibbs normally gives him.

"Ok, I will be there soon. I have to talk to Abby anyhow." Gibbs sounded a little different. Sad even.

"Probie, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Ducky's mother passed away earlier today. So we have to go to a funeral. And Ducky is taking this hard. But Abby might help him feel better. Well, not so much better. But might help easy the pain a little. Don't say anything. I'm on my way." Gibbs hung up.

* * *

Gibbs walks into the cubicles that is their office space. Gibbs made sure that all three of his team members were there. Then he decided to tell them of Ducky's mother.

"Listen up all. I have something to tell you. Ducky's mother passed away earlier today. I need to go home and tell Abby. I'm going to be gone the rest of the day. You all take the rest of the day off. We are going to use this as a personal day. See you tomorrow bright and early." Gibbs grabs his stuff and heads out. The rest of them are sitting there in shock as they watch Gibbs leave.

* * *

"Abby, Jethro is on his way home. Would you like me to make you something to eat?" He waited for a response.

"No! I want Jethro. Mmmm." Abby say with a moan.

"Everything ok?" A concerned Mike asks.

"Yes! One just kicked. I'm fineeee! Ahhh!" Abby was moaning again. But this time it sounded more painful.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound just like a simple kick."

"Well, let e put a child in your stomach and then have it kick your insides! See if it is uncomfortable to you! Ahhh!" Abby say down on the toilet and rubbed her belly. "Gibbs makes them stop." Abby says more to herself.

Five minutes later, Gibbs walks into the apartment door and is greeted by an empty living room.

"Where is everyone?" Gibbs calls through the house. Mike comes walking out of the hallway and into the living room.

"Probie, please go talk to her and get her to come out. She needs to eat. She was hungry before she went in there. She was making some weird noises. It sounds like pain. Please, I am worried." Mike said. He had a concerned face. And Gibbs knew this was one he rarely used.

Gibbs heads down the narrow hall. He knocks on the bathroom door.

"Abs! Open the door honey." Gibbs waits for some type of answer.

Abby unlocks the door, but doesn't open the door. Gibbs opens the door and cautiously looks in. He finds Abby laying on the floor near the sink. She was laying on her left side and somewhat curled up. This brought fear to Gibbs. He rushes to her side. He lightly rubs her back.

"Abby, what's wrong honey? Is it the babies?" Gibbs leans down to get close enough to hear her.

"No. Well, yeah. They keep kicking my insides. And only you can make them stop." Abby cries and holds her stomach.

"Abby, is this the only thing bothering you? Mike is worried about you." Gibbs rubs Abby's swollen belly. She seems to relax a bit.

"Jethro, Mike was being so sweet and I went off on him. These hormones and mood swings are just really getting out of control. Maybe I need to lock myself away so I don't hurt anyone else. He was just helping me. Why can't I be normal?" Abby asks, sounding like a little girl.

"Because honey. I know you hate to hear this, but that is your lot in life. Every woman's lot in life. You girls have the babies and the way you all have the mood swings is our lot in life to endure them. That is the only answer I have. I practiced that one for when Kelly was old enough to ask these questions." Gibbs sounded kind of sad and distant.

"I will tell you right now that I think that sucks. But it's a good explanation. You are going to make a good father. Ok, will you help up your whale of a girlfriend so I can go apologize to Mike and get something to eat. I am starving. They are too." Abby say, grunting a little as she is hoisted off the floor. Abby stands there for a second with a questioning look on her face.

"Abby, what going on?" Gibbs doesn't know if it's good or bad.

"Is it possible for them to be playing? I have felt them kick and move, but this feels different." Abby starts laughing. "Here, see if you can feel it out here like I feel it in here." Abby grabs Gibbs hand and moves it. Then Gibbs feels something. Not sure what it is, but he keeps feeling. Then he feels it more clearly.

"Wow! I don't what that was, but it was incredible! Mike, come feel this!" An excited Gibbs screams out to Mike. Mike comes running.

"What's going on here?" Mike was ready to fight and protect.

"Feel this!" Abby grabs his hand and places it where she feels it. But it stops. And just as she was going to let go of his hand, they went back to the 'playing'. "Do you feel it?" Abby asked Mike.

"Wow! Does that hurt?" Mike regrets the question as it came out.

"Well, it doesn't feel wonderful. But it feels good. You know if they are moving and playing then they are still alive and hopefully healthy. And Mike, I wanted to apologize for going freakish on you. Please forgive me. It's like what you said. It's the hormones. But for future record, don't say that when I am having a mood swing or hormone surge. It only upsets me more. If you don't know what to do, just ask if I need anything and then leave." Abby laughs. Gibbs and Mike follow suite.

"You are forgiven. I'm sorry I am not better at figuring this stuff out. But know we have a plan if this happens again. Why don't you and Probie go get that sandwich you wanted and I will continue to work on the cribs." Mike starts to walk away.

"Wait! I was making the cribs. Who bought the cribs?" Gibbs was pretty upset.

"They were a gift. They were delivered early this morning. Ther-" Abby is in mid sentence when Gibbs cuts her off.

"WHO SENT THEM?" Gibbs raised voice startles Abby. She jumps and tries to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

"I was trying to say that the invoice and letter where out on the kitchen table." Abby says, in almost a whisper now. Afraid if she talks any higher that Gibbs will hear the fear.

As soon as Abby told Gibbs where to find the letter and invoice, he left Abby and Mike standing there. Mike hugged Abby as she cried.

Gibbs was looking at the letter. The letters envelope simply read 'Leroy'. So Neither Abby or Mike opened it. They had believed that it was from a friend of Gibbs'. Maybe a friend from team. Back when he was still married. Maybe they found out about his expectant fatherhood yet again. Gibbs get on a pair of latex gloves that he had in his work jacket pocket. And gently opens the letter.

By the time he has pulled the actual letter out of the envelope, Abby and Mike had joined him. Staying far enough away from Gibbs. Abby was afraid he might act out and get her. That was hanging in her head.

Gibbs slowly opened the single folded stationary paper. And he read it to himself first. Just to make sure there wasn't something disturbing in it. It read:

_Dearest Leroy,_

_Your father told us about your up coming fatherhood and that it was twins. Congratulations! We still think of you as a son-in-law. If we can help you in any way, please let us know. These wonderful little bundles of miracles are siblings of our sweet Kelly. And Shannon loved you so. Please let us know when they come. If you don't have a problem with us visiting, we would love to see the little cuties. Take care and wish your partner all our bests._

_All our love,_

_Ruth and Edward _

Gibbs was shocked. He hadn't thought about the Camden's in a long time. He was shocked that they would want to know kids of his that weren't Shannon's. Then it hit him. Does her family know that Kerry and Oscar were hurting people? Did they know what REALLY happened to Shannon? And why hadn't they told him? He was Shannon's husband. Kelly's father and they supposedly loved him still. He was going to find this out.


	31. Chapter 31

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS. I want to thank you all for the reviews and the comments. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. I hope to have the next chapter finished and posted tomorrow. Please read and review and I would love to hear what you have to say. Thanks again! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 31

"Jethro, what's it say? Who is it from? Whoever it is have WONDERFUL taste in cribs. Not that I would know what a great crib would be. I had no idea what we would do if you didn't get to finish the cribs. What with the time you have had to make one, two is going to be too much." Abby stopped talking and sat down at the table.

"This is from Shannon's parents. They'd like to get to know the kids. If you didn't mind. They look at them as Kelly's siblings. I guess Jack told them. So they thought they'd send a gift. They'd like to have us call them when the babies are here. They were great with Kelly. But I wonder if they knew about what happened to Shannon. Or why they didn't see fit to tell me about it. They look at Kelly as being these kids' siblings, but yet they didn't think to tell me about a child Shannon had? Maybe I should call them to thank them and ask them if they have anything to tell me. I think I have a right to know about Kerry and Oscar." Gibbs was looking flushed. He sat down, finally and turned his thoughts about Ducky's mother. Abby could tell there was something Gibbs wasn't saying.

"What else are you not telling me." Abby look as serious as she gets.

"Abby, I have some bad news. Ducky's mother passed away this morning. He's pretty sad. He got pretty drunk."

"Ducky drunk? Oh, my poor Donald Mallard. We have to go over to his house Gibbs. He can't be alone right now." Abby was getting ready to go get dressed.

"Abby, you can't. Not right now. He's setting up the funeral. I thought the whole team and Mike would go over tonight and have our movie night/sleepover. How about that?" Gibbs asks, watching Abby start crying. Yet again.

"Ok. I need a sandwich. And then I am going to lay down and take a nap. Wake me up in two hours so I can shower. You know it takes me so much longer now that there is more to wash." Abby went to the counter and started to get the ingredients to make her sandwich. But Gibbs stops her.

"Abby, you go lay down and I'll make your sandwich. Have Mike help you." Gibbs says, taking over food duty. While he was making a sandwich for Abby, his mind wondered to images that he thought Shannon had gone through. He hadn't realized that he was destroying the bread. His fists tightening and the bread crumbles.

A few minutes later, Mike comes back to the small, so called kitchen.

"Abby wants to know what is taking so long for her sandwich. She wanted to come back out and make it herself. I told her to stay, I'd come and check on you. More so, her sandwich. Those little ones are hungry daddy." Mike jokes with him.

"I..I messed up. I'll make her another." Gibbs starts another sandwich.

"Probie, what's going on in that mind?" Mike could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I was just thinking that the Camden's should know what happened. Shannon was 13. For God's sake! How can they pretend nothing happened? She was my wife and the mother of my only child! Little did I NOT know that Kelly was her second! Mike, I can't wrap my head around this. I am sorry. I thought I had a grip on it, but I don't. Please don't let Abby know that I have been stressing over this. We need to get Abs through this last leg of her pregnancy without any harm to the babies. And we are going to find these jackasses and make them pay. I know Kerry is Shannon's son, but he was not raised by her. He was raised by the monster that raped an young child!" Gibbs was pacing, not making the sandwich. They both hear Abby yell.

"What's with my sandwich? The babies are kicking the crap out of me!!" Gibbs and Mike both chuckle and get to business about getting that sandwich to the hungry three.

* * *

Later on that evening, the team had gathered at Ducky's house. Abby cried and said she was sorry for his lose. And sorry she was crying so uncontrollable. This of course, made Ducky laugh.

After everyone had said their condolences, they all set up to get the evening started. Ducky had cried enough to have dried up all the tears. And he was ready for some distractions to keep his mind off the funeral and details of burying his dear old mother. The only peace of mind he had was that she had gone peacefully in her sleep. He was grateful for that.

"Ok everyone! Now we are going to watch a few classic comedies. I have a new comedy. A not so new one and an older one. So we have some for all the generations. The first one we are watching is a dirty minded comedy, _Out Cold. _It is actually a favorite of mine. The next one we will watch is, _Big_.A favorite of my mothers. And the last one we will watch is, _Father Goose._ Mother said that she helped with the making of the movie. I forget what she said she did. I was off to school. Or the dear old woman would have forgot me somewhere else." Ducky laughs. The others laugh too.

They all get settled and start to watch the movie. All laughing, even Gibbs. But Ziva had a hard time understanding the jokes at times. But once Tony had explained it to her, she giggles. They all relaxed and let all their problems take a vacation, at least for the time being.

Abby, who got the sofa, for obvious reasons, was holding Gibbs hand. And he occasionally would rub her belly, or the babies if you will. This was relaxing Abby so much, that by the next movie Abby was asleep. The babies just wore her out so much that she would have slept in the middle of an air raid.

Gibbs every now and then would watch her lovingly sleep. He was realizing how much he loved Abby and couldn't wait to be a father again. But the fear always crept up. When would Kerry and Oscar strike again?

With the smell of popcorn wafting through the room and that not waking Abby, Gibbs knew that she was more tired then she realized. But then and there, Gibbs made a solemn promise that he would make sure everyone was safe.

A little while after Abby had fallen asleep, she met up with Kate once again. This time they were in the hospital. Abby and Kate were looking at the new babies through the window. Abby looks at Kate and then down at her belly. It was still big, but she didn't feel pregnant.

"Kate, did I have my babies?" Abby asks confused.

"No, you are still pregnant. But I wanted to make sure you saw what it's going to be like when they are here. They are going to be so beautiful Abby. I wish I was there to help you. And hold those cute little one. I never told anyone, but I wanted one before I died. But I guess I just wasn't meant to. How are they doing?" Kate asks, putting her hand on Abby's bulging belly.

"They like to play and kick. So there I times that I think it's a wonderful feeling. Until one hit's a rib or a kidney. Then I want them out." Abby laughs. "But I wish you were here to be there Aunt and love them. Same way I would have been for yours." Abby's head sinks down.

"Abby, what wrong? This is supposed to be a happy time inyour life." Kate states. She watches Abby with concern.

"I thought Gibbs had let the anger go at what happened to Shannon. I get so afraid that he is going to lash out and I will be in the way. What if something happens to my babies. And I am getting scared as the births get closer. Oh, I'm being silly again. Right?" Abby asking looking for reassurance.

"Abby, you need to stop worrying so much." Kate seem to be poo-pooing off Abby's fears. But Abby also caught that Kate avoided the questions.

"Shannon's parents sent us two cribs. Gibbs was made at first. He was acting weird when he went to open the later. That brought up the anger Gibbs had about Shannon." Abby got quiet.

"Honey, Gibbs thought the cribs might have been from Kerry and Oscar. He was afraid for your safety. Don't worry." Kate watched Abby's face. Abby was give a weird face. "Abby, what's wrong?" Kate asks.

"Kate, I don't feel so good. I have never had this feeling before. What it is?" Abby had fear in her eyes. Kate looks up and off to the side.

"Abby, I'm told that is what labor feels like. How far along are you again?" Kate was double checking.

"I still have about two months. Kate, will you be there with me when I give birth? Please, I don't want to be alone!" Abby starts crying.

"Abby, you will have Gibbs with you. You won't be alone." Kate tries to get Abby to trust Gibbs.

"I know he will be there. But what if something goes wrong. I don't want to go through that alone." Abby says.

"I will always be here when you need me. Don't panic. It only makes it worse." Kate says.

Abby wakes up with a startle. Making enough noise to wake Gibbs who was right next to her on the floor.

"Abs, what's wrong?" He watches her movements. Abby sits there and rubs her belly.

"I think I need to just go pee. Go back to sleep." Abby steps in the little clearing that Gibbs make sure there was for her.

"You want me to go with you? It's a new place and in the dark." Gibbs feels uncomfortable with leaving Abby to walk through an unfamiliar house in the dark.

"I'm good. Go back to sleep. I will have to many of these for you to get up with me." Abby walks off down the overwhelming halls of the huge house. Once she gets to the bathroom door, she opens it up to get a better look inside to make sure there was no one there. And then Abby's eyes open wide and her mouth drops open. Abby just stands there and looks in the bathroom in surprise.


	32. Chapter 32

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ Sorry this chapter is shorter. But it felt like the right place to cut off the chapter. Or leave off on that chapter. I will try to get the next one done tonight. But I can't make any promises. And I will try to keep updating on a regular basis. Please read and review, as always. And all the reviews would be a very nice brithday present! :) Thanks to all that keep on reading AND reviewing. I hope it's all good for you. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 32

Abby was so shocked at how big and beautiful this bathroom was. It was just the way she wished her bathroom would be. Well, technically it was a half bath, but still big enough to fit her whole apartment in it.

Once the shock of the gorgeous bathroom passed, the need to pee was back full force. She shuts the door and does her business. And she is in the middle of washing her hands, Abby swears she heard movement outside the bathroom. She listens again to see if she was just being paranoid. Then she hears it again.

She waddles to the door and moves as fast as she can to the living room. She didn't want to wake anyone else. But is determined to wake Gibbs. Just as she gets to the end of the hall and goes to turn the corner into the living room, she trips on something.

SMACK! And Abby falls on her protruding belly, then biffs her head hard onto the wood floor. She had hit so hard that everyone was woke up out of a sound sleep. Gibbs was the first up and on his way to Abby.

"Abby! Abby, wake up babe. Come on!" Gibbs holds her head and notices the bump on the side of her head. And she was bleeding from the nose. Ducky was the next one there.

"Jethro, is she bleeding from the pubic region?" Ducky knew that Abby would be fine. She was tough. But he was concerned that the babies might be in duress.

"I don't think so. Someone call 911!"Gibbs yells out. Ducky had told Tony to go upstairs to his room and get his black medical bag. Mike was the one to call 911.

"Ziva, go into the restroom and get a cold wash cloth and a towel." Ducky says as he looks at Abby's belly. He was feeling around to see if he could get the children to respond to any stimuli. He wasn't feeling anything. Which of course, brought fear to his heart.

Tony rushes down the stairs and hands Ducky the black medical bag. He opens it to find his stethoscope. And he makes sure Abby is ok. Then, goes back to checking out the babies. Although Ducky is not a OBGYN, he believes the babies are ok, for the time being.

"Abby, wake up." Gibbs gives a stern order. But all he gets is a little moan. They can hear the ambulance off in the distance. And it's getting closer. "Abby, what happened?" Gibbs raises his voice a little more and with more eagerness. That's when they notice a bundle they thought might have caused the fall.

"Ducky, what's that?" Gibbs points to it. It now rests against the wall. Gibbs had to scream practically over the sirens that keep getting closer. Ducky leans over and opens the heavy bundle.

"Oh dear Lord." Ducky looks at the cast iron bell that Gibbs had purchased to put on his new boat. It was engraved. It said _'To my two beautiful loves. May you always be the precious angels that look out for me.'_

"How'd they get that?" Gibbs is very alarmed. "I had that in my desk at work." Gibbs pauses for a moment.

"Ok, we need to get her to the hospital and get her and the kids looked at. And then we are going to get a plan together and get these Jackasses," Gibbs tries to get Abby to open her eyes. "Abby, come on. You need to wake up for me. The ambulance is right outside. They are coming to take you and the kids to the hospital. I need to hear that you are alright." Gibbs waits just a few seconds. Abby's hand moves. Moves right to her belly.

Without opening her eyes Abby says, "Are they ok? Please tell me they are ok." Abby still doesn't open her eyes. She grabs Gibbs' hand and squeezes it tight. "Jethro, if there is any complications, tell them to take them. Even if I don't make it. They need you and you need them. Oh God, why did this happen? What did I trip on?" Abby seemed to be getting more confused and lost.

"Abby, you stop that. These babies need there mommy. And you are going to be just fine. You tripped over my boat bell." Before Gibbs could continue, Abby cut him off sharply.

"Why did you bring that damn thing here? This isn't your home Gibbs. Ducky, why'd you let him bring that stupid thing?" she slowly began to open her eyes. Even though it brought pain to her.

"My dear Abigail, I didn't allow Jethro to bring it. Jethro didn't bring it. I think this is a conversation that should be left at a better hour. The EMT's would like to take a look at you. We'll be back in just a moment." Ducky and Gibbs move around the corner to talk out of Abby's range of hearing.

"Ducky, someone must have gotten in. Excuse me, Oscar and Kerry must have gotten in. If you don't mind, I think we should get a top of the line security system and have ALL of us stay here. We are better off as a group then alone." Gibbs' mind is running a mile a minute.

"That sounds good to me. That poor young lady has been through enough. Mother would have loved to see us all together under one roof. To feel the house was full again." Ducky was getting to be a sentimental old fellow.

They heard Abby putting up a fight. They came around the corner.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asks.

"They say that everything seems fine, except my bruised up nose and face. But they want to take me to the hospital." Abby sounded irate.

"No Miss. I told you that every thing seems fine for NOW. We need to take you to the hospital for a thorough check up. They have equipment that is better for checking out the health of the babies. Now is someone going to right alone?" The youngish EMT states.

"I am. I am the father. Ducky, can you guys take a look around and look for any evidence? Then maybe head up to the hospital. By then we should know something and hopefully you all will too."


	33. Chapter 33

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS. Sorry I got so slow with this chapter. My knee has been reinjured and I am taking pain meds. I am going as fast as I can. so please bear with me and many mistakes I may or have made. I am still trying to get the next chapter typed and make it as grammatically correct and spelling right. I enjoyed my birthday and thanks to all of you that have been sweet and wished me a happy birthday. It's nice to hear it from other people, beside my family. lol I hope you like this chapter. It's getting real close to the exciting turn of events. So please read and review and let me know what you are thinking and let me know what's up. lol ENJOY!!**

Chapter 33

In the loud and small ambulance, Gibbs holds Abby's slightly swollen hand. The oxygen mask is placed over her pale face. Her eyes are open wide and darting around in fear.

Gibbs looks down into fear ridden face. He smiles, trying to ease some of the fear. He gently brushes her hair back in a soothing, comforting manner.

"Abs, everything's going to be fine. They'll look you and Baby A and Baby B over. See that you are all as strong as can be. Then we'll go home. And in two months we'll be parents. Happy and healthy. All of us."

Gibbs fights the tears that are threatening to fall. But he needed, no **HAD** to be strong for them all. This family here in the ambulance and back at the Mallard house. He couldn't let another family down. He just couldn't.

* * *

"I think I found were they got in." Tony bellows into the rest of the large house from the old looking den. Or was it a library. Tony could never figure out these things. Since he went from boarding school to college and then his small apartment. He never really caught onto the formal house. His father was rich, but he rarely stepped foot in that mausoleum of a house. He never really thought of it as a house. More of a fancy prison. What time he did spend there, he was too young to really remember. Or too drunk.

Walking into library, Ducky and Ziva look across the room to the French doors that lead to the patio just beyond this enormous room filled with out first addition books. It was just past the two older wing back chairs and the coffee table set in front of the dark colored chairs. And the furniture were placed in front of the aged fireplace.

"Tony, was there tampering with the French doors?" Ducky asks, steadfast over to the doors that Tony seems to be studying intensely.

"Tony, what do you have my boy?" Ducky looks for any sign of forced entry. Still not seeing anything.

"Ducky. Why don't you look right here and tell me if that chip was there before." Tony moves aside and Ducky gets close to the lock. The outside of the door looked to have fresh exposed wood. Such as what you might get if you used, say maybe a crow bar to pry something open.

"That sure does look new to me. But how did a house full of NCIS employees not hear that? I mean, I'm quite the old fogy. Is that what you kids call the elderly?" Ducky looks curiously at Tony then Ziva and lastly Tim.

"Hmm, well I would never call you that Ducky. I don't know what a fogy is. And Ducky, you are mature. Not old." Ziva says patronizing, patting Ducky on the back sympathetically.

"I don't know what you are talking about either." Tim plays dumb.

"Ducky, I think that was an 80's reference. That might still be a bit early for them. Besides Ducky, you are too cool to be a fogy." Tony smiles wickedly.

"Oh, would you just take the picture and see about prints! I would like to get to the hospital to see how Abby and the little Abby's are doing." Ziva yells. They all look at her like she sprouted a second head.

"What? I'm concerned." Ziva explains herself. She can't help it that they believe that she is not mother material. And that they believe she doesn't like children. They all came to these conclusions themselves. She just has never corrected them.

"Ziva, it might be a while before they knew anything. And we need answers for Gibbs AND Abby," Tony gets back to the job at hand. He takes the picture of the old looking French doors. "Now, how did that heavy boat bell get on the floor without any of us hearing it? I mean, the door maybe was too far and the door leading into the hall way was shut. But that bell was on the floor right outside the room. Abby didn't hit it when she went thru to the bathroom the first time. So they had to have put the bell there after Abby had already went by on her way to the bathroom the first time. So they put it there after she past. They probably watched." Tony's skin crawled as he thought of that. And he was angry. Abby was like his little sister.

As soon as it went quiet, the group heard a loud thump upstairs. Tim pulls his cold, heavy weapon out and slowly ascends the stairs. Ziva is right behind him. They carefully step up the shiny, but old wooden steps.

Once at the landing, they stop and listen to see what direction the noise was coming from. They heard it coming from the right end of the large upstairs. When they counted down to go and head down there, Mike comes around the corner with a black and white spotted cat. They all jump.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Mike yells, cowering back the way he came. Clutching the cat to make sure he didn't drop it or the cat trying to jump out of his arms.

"Mike! What the hell are you doing up here? I thought you were outside looking around." Ziva says, her hand flat against her chest trying to calm her speeding heart.

"When the EMT's had the door open, this cat ran in. I ran up here to get it. To make sure it wasn't left in when we left. This animal could do some damage to Ducky's beautiful house." Mike pets the cat as he talks.

"Never thought of you as an animal lover. Do you like cats or dogs better?" Tim asks.

"Well, I'd have to go with cats. I like dogs too, but cats are less work. Make sure they have clean liter, food and water. You can go away for a few days. Dogs you can't. They go to the bathroom EVERYWHERE. They want walks and chew on the furniture. This little guy won't stop purring." Mike smiles.

"I can't stand any animals. They are all dirty creatures." Tony says, looking at the cat like it was going to throw cooties at him.

"No Tony. The only dirty creature in this house is you. Now, how about we get going. Their were no foot prints outside. We got the photos of the door. And no finger prints. We take the camera with us and Mikes says goodbye to his adorable friend. We need to see how Abby is. Tony are you strong enough to carry that cast iron bell?" Ziva asks, taunting the guy that she has a secret crush on.

"You know I am. You carry the camera." Tony hands the digital camera to her. They all follow Tony down the stairs. Tony bends down and slowly, with grunts and moans. Ziva looks at his face. It was changing three shades of red.

"Let's go." Tony says, having difficulty getting the words out. They head to the front door. Tony was going a few feet and then setting it down. Breathing fast and heavy.

"You ok there Tony?" Tim asks, trying not to laugh.

"Probie, shut up!" Tony spews out of him mouth.

Once they were all out of the house, Ducky locks the door. Mike lets relaxed cat down.

"Bye cat! Stay out of trouble!" Mike waves to the smallish cat. They all get into the car and take off for the hospital.

When out of sight, Oscar steps out from behind a shrub. He calls for the cat. And puts his devilish plan in motion.

* * *

"I don't see any problems Ms. Sciuto. But I would like to keep you overnight. Just to monitor you and the babies. Let's keep you hooked up to the fetal monitors to be on the safe side. Nothing wrong with being a little on the cautious side. We should have a room for you shortly." The young ER doctor sets the clipboard that is her chart, down and leaves the room. Leaving Gibbs and Abby. They sit in silence for some time. Not knowing what to say. Abby finally breaks the silence first.

"What did fatso, clumsy me trip over? Please don't tell me it was my own feet." Abby says, mentally beating herself up over this.

"Nope. It was my cast iron boat bell. I don't know how it got there. In fact I didn't remember even having it. The others are checking things out." Gibbs pats her pale, slightly trembling hand that was absently rubbing her stomach.

"Abs, what are you thinking?" Gibbs looks into Abby's pale green eyes and waits to be yelled at.

"But I didn't trip over it on my way through the first time on my way to the bathroom. So does that mean that whoever put it there did it after I had gotten to the bathroom?" Abby already knew the answer to '_who_' and '_yes_' to the second part. She just needed Gibbs to say it for her. So it wasn't some crazy pregnant illusion.

"Yes. They are getting all the evidence they can. And we all know **WHO** did this. We'll make sure we are all safe. I'll have them get state of the art security systems for Ducky's and my house," Abby didn't look any happier to hear this. The fear was still very well there.

"Your apartments great, if it was just you and I. But I'm thinking that we all need to stay at one peace together. Ducky's place has more room." Gibbs say, seeing the anger rise in Abby.

"I have to get the nursery ready for the twins! I don't know if all this will be over before the babies come. I want them to come home to a happy place! I need to stay in one place! Jethro, I'm about to snap. I can't handle this anymore!" Abby starts crying. She shakes and her pale skin gets a bit flushed.

Gibbs stands over the hospital bed that once looked huge. Now it looks just the right size for the one too thin forensic tech.

"Abby, I know sweetheart. Shh. It's ok. This is beginning to royally piss me off too. How about I have Mike go back to you apartment and grab the crib that isn't out of the box. He can bring it over to Ducky's. The twins aren't going to be big enough to need the whole crib to themselves. That way we have one at all three places. How does that sound?" Gibbs pulls back and wipes Abby's tears off her cheeks.

"I guess that would work. In my pregnancy book it says that it's good to keep twins together like that. Being together for nine months in that close of space, I could see why they need each other." Abby says, starting to see the good. Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. But she still had a small dread in the back of her mind. She knows that someone she loves is going to die. And not knowing has her stressing. But she hides it well.

"That's my girl. I'm going to step out and call the others. Back in a minute." Gibbs kisses Abby's black hair on the top of her head. Her hair seemed to be fuller and longer. The prenatal vitamins did wonders on other things besides the wonderful growth of the human lives growing inside of her.

He left the room.


	34. Chapter 34

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS. Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Thank you all who have kept up with this story and have reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. please remember to reivew after you read it. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 34

Out in the hall, Gibbs phones Mike.

"Mike, when you have a chance could you take the crib that is still boxed up at Abby's and drive it over to Ducky's house? Preferably by tomorrow. And I would like to have the security company come to Ducky's house first. Set up the state of the art system. Then have them go to my house. I want to same system. We are all going to stay at Ducky's. At least until we can catch those bastards." Gibbs' mind is running a mile a minute. Trying to figure everything out at once.

"Probie, I will do anything for that wonderful young lady. Now would you tell me how she's doing? The five of us are on our way to the hospital. We can swing by and pick up the crib." Mike states as he motions for Ducky to turn the car to go towards Abby's smallish apartment.

"Abby and the babies are fine. At least at this point. He wants her to stay overnight and be hooked up to a monitor. But she's fine. She's a little freaked out at the thought of Oscar and Kerry being in the house with us all and us not knowing. But as soon as you can get the houses set up with the security systems, then she might not stress so much. Which is good for her and the babies. So if you guys could do that. She wants to rest. So you guys can come up a little later. Thanks Mike." Mike knew that was hard for Gibbs to say. He didn't say thank you, sorry or I love you very much in his life after Shannon and Kelly died.

"No problem Probie. We'll see you later. Tell her we are thinking of her and we'll be by later." Mike says and hangs up.

"What's up Mike?" Tim asks, concerned.

"Abby's fine. Just concerned about the awful men and how they got into the house. And without us knowing. So we need to go to Abby's apartment and grab that one crib that is still in the box. And take it back to your house Ducky. Gibbs thinks that if he puts a state of the art security system in you house and Gibbs' house, then many Abby would feel better. The one he had wasn't that great. You don't mind us staying at your place, do you Duck?" Mike asks, while Duck turns to go down another street. On the path to the apartment that Abby has lived in for quite some time.

"No, I don't mind. It might be better to have you all there for the time being anyhow. To hear voices in the house would make me feel so much better." Ducky doesn't take his eyes of the windy road.

"So we better stop by all our places and grab some cloths and toiletries. So are you going to call the security company? So should one of us do it?" Tony asks. Pulling his cell phone out, ready to get the ball rolling.

"You can call. I will run up to Abby's apartment and grab the crib." Mike's distracted. His mind racing too.

"Ok, now this is for Gibbs' place and Ducky's? Who's first?" Tony asks, wanting to make sure he got the details right.

"Ducky's first, then Gibbs'. When they are done with Ducky's, one of us will go with them over to Gibbs' place when they are ready to do his system." Mike says as Ducky pulls up to the apartment.

* * *

"Ok, that is all in place. Our plan is just about to start. What about on your side Son?" Oscar talks to Kerry over the phone.

"Dad, I have all the plans in motion on my end. As soon as she comes home, the domino effect will begin. And we'll have all her protectors distracted. Then we can snatch her and the real fun will begin. How is your part of the plan working out?" Kerry is getting excited about their plan.

"Everything is in place. Can't wait to see that old jackass' face when he sees the present I left for him. I will record it so you can see it and I can watch it over and over again." Oscar's voice was so joyful.

* * *

The next morning, Abby was being discharged. Abby and Gibbs are happy to get back home. To the secured house and she would sleep relaxed. She had been having nightmares. But Gibbs was there to sooth them away.

They team didn't come up. She didn't want them there. Not until she was there to have her babies. So they got the house set for them to come home to. They set up a room for Gibbs and Abby with the crib put together. All their personal belongings set up in the right place. And Ducky put his mothers favorite rocking chair in there.

As soon as Gibbs and Abby walk into the house, Abby seemed to smile.

"Hey guys. The babies are going to wait a bit longer for their first appearance. So please get me to the couch and I need some milk. I have a little bit of heartburn." Abby waddles slowly into the living room with Gibbs on one side and Mike appearing on the other side.

"I'll get you the drink Abs. Do you want me to bring you any food?" Ziva asks, trying to make Abby as comfortable as possible.

"No thank you Ziva. Just the milk. Oh! Gibbs, could you rub my back. It's pretty sore." Abby says, just getting to the couch and slowly being lowered to the fluffy, soft couch. Gibbs makes sure that the pillow is fluffed.

"Sure. You just tell me if I am hurting you." Gibbs sits next to Abby and starts to put a little pressure and does it in a rubbing motion.

"Mmmm, that feels so good. " Abby close her eyes.

A few seconds later, Ziva is bringing the tall glass of cold milk for Abby.

"Here you are Abby. You let me know if I can do anything else for you. I'm going to go to my room. Glad you and the little ones are fine." Ziva gives Abby a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Ziva, but I think I'm good. I have all this gentlemen to take care of me." Abby takes a drink and then stops Gibbs.

"I'm going to lay down and take a nap." Abby kisses Gibbs and places the glass on the table. Then Gibbs helps her lay back. And Mike lifts her legs and Tim covers her with an extra soft micro-fleece blanket. And Abby was asleep in no time.

* * *

Gibbs and the guys gather in the dining room. They sit down and talk about their plan to try and catch these two hard asses.

"The security system is very touchy. If you move a hair in a certain way, the alarm goes off. The code is," Mike writes it down on a piece of paper. " And only you, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and I have it. Abby will learn it in due time." Mike moves papers around.

"Are all the windows locked and all the door locked?" Gibbs asks, making sure the place was locked up.

"Yes. But I need to go get something out of the garage that I got for Abby. Back in a second." Mike gets up and leaves the house.

As Mike gets to the three car garage, he notices the door is slightly ajar. He slowly and very cautiously goes into the darkened building. He reaches for the light switch and the first thing he sees when the lights come on is the cat he rescued yesterday from Ducky's house. It was dead and covered in blood. Her poor little eye still open.

Mike was shocked and dumbstruck. Not able to move. He looked over next to the cat, not too far from the one he befriended. There was the kitten he had picked up for Abby. A gift he thought would make her happy. Giving Abby three babies, of sorts.

The kitten was decapitated. He noticed the poor little one had wet it's self as it died. Mike started crying and then the anger started to raise up, causing his face to redden. Mike took a few steps toward the cat and kitten and he was hit by something from behind. Then it was just black.


	35. Chapter 35

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's really starting to get heated up. So we are getting closer to the end. Not sure how many more chapters. But please let me know how I'm doing in your opinion. And thank you to all who have been reading AND reviewing on a regular basis. I REALLY do enjoy and take a lot from them. Enough of my ramblings. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 35

Gibbs, Tim and Tony keep working on ideas.

"Ok, so we know that the kid, Kerry, knows about computers, science stuff and has a rage to do some damage. But the old man we hardly know anything about him." Tony is rambling off a list he's compiled.

"We know that the older man is good at kidnapping and he's taught the younger man." Gibbs says, trying not to bring up the word or the possibility of rape.

"They like to beat up women, beat up men, poison men, attempt to kill and kill. Although, we can almost be sure that one or the both of them killed that petty officer. Why else would they take the evidence we had on that case and not another," Tony stopped shy of the last thing he was going to say.

Tim and Tony say it at the same time, "Except Abby's case too."

"The differences in those cases are: A) Abby was beaten and let go. The petty officer was beaten, but not as bad as Abby. But she was NOT let go. She was chopped into bits. B) This young lady had been assaulted. Abby was not. C) This young lady was blonde. Abby has jet black hair. And that's just at the top of my overly tired head. If you will excuse me. I need to go rest. Tomorrow is mother's funeral and I have yet to get very much sleep." Ducky stands up from the large wooden table and heads toward the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Ducky, sorry for invading your personal space and when you are grieving. We will all attend the funeral." Gibbs says, sympathetically and with guilt.

"Well, I'll be down later." Then Ducky was out of the room.

* * *

Abby is in the nursery that she's planned on having for the kids. Abby smiles as she walks through the room filled with baby ducks. The room was painted a soft, pale yellow.

As she looks into the crib and touches the teddy bear. She hears a voice and turns around.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Abby watches closely.

"Abby, it's about to happen. I'm hear to take the person who's to die. But you need to know that it wasn't your fault. Do you understand me?" Kate was sounding like a stern mother.

"Yes. I might not believe it out of this dream, but I will know it deep inside. Kate, who is it?" Abby asks.

"Abby, I can't tell you. But this person just expired. I can only visit two more times. And before I go, I need to say that there will be a moment that will happen soon. You need to remember two things. One, keep telling yourself that you have to keep fighting for your children. Two, fight to get through this mess to have a family." Kate smiles.

Just as Kate backs away, Abby sees Mike beside Kate. Mike hands a gray kitten to Kate while Mike holds the black and white cat. Then they disappear.

Abby wakes up screaming. With the realization that Mike was dead.

"NO! NO! Mike! Mike, NO!" Abby wakes up yelling. Tony, Tim and Gibbs hurry into the living room to see what's wrong. Gibbs sits on the coffee table in the front of the couch.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Gibbs grabs hold of Abby's shoulders.

"NO! Where's Mike?!" Abby asks, looking for him.

"Hey! It's ok. He went to the garage to get a present for you." Gibbs tries to calm down Abby.

"NO! Someone go get him! He's hurt!" Abby yells. She hopes that this isn't true.

"Ok, Abby. Tim and I will go check on Mike. You just calm down." Tony was internally freaking out. When Abby said something was wrong with Mike, it sent a tingle up his spine and the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

Tim and Tony exit thru the front door. Tony was feeling not so good about this. Once outside, out of Abby's ear shot, Tony turns to Tim.

"McSloppy, something's not right. Weapons drawn. Get ready for an ambush." Tony and Time get serious as they head for the side door of the garage. As they get closer, they can see the door is ajar.

With Tony on one side of the door and Tim on the other, they quick like came up with a plan.

"Probie, on the count of three. Me first then you. Got it?" Tony whispers. Nothing but seriousness between them at this point.

"Yeah. Got it." Tim whispers.

Tony holds up his free hand with three fingers up. He lowers one every few seconds as both of them take deep breaths as they ready for gun fire or just Mike and that cat again. But the adrenalin pumps regardless.

The last finger down, Tony charges forward, followed closely by Tim. When they check the place out and find no sign of an intruder, they call out for Mike.

"Mike, where are you man?" Tony yells. They still look around on guard. That's when Tim finds some blood.

"Tony, get over here man. Look at this." Tim still looking confused. He's getting a tightening knot in his stomach. The only time that happened was when something bad was about to happen. Last time he truly remembered getting it was when he was tied up and beaten. Just before all that went down, he felt just like this.

Tony touches the blood, "It's fresh. Still feels warm. Look around under things. Maybe he was hurt, hid and is unable to communicate." Tony says, but doesn't believe it. The tingling in his spine and the hair on his neck were reacting again.

They get on their hands and knees and crawl around looking. Not more then a minute later Tim finds the corpse's of the kitten and cat.

"Tony, I found…something." Tim looks sad, so Tony believes it's Mike's dead body. When he sees it, he releases a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"God, McFreaky! You scared the hell out of me. Who cares about these stupid dirty creatures? No one! No sign of Mike. Let's go tell Gibbs. He's going to freak. You tell him McNaughty." Tony smiles at the taunting.

"Why me?" Tim asks, with fear and hesitation.

"Because, he takes things a lot better from you. Plus, my doctor is seriously concerned why there is so much trauma to the back of my head." Tony rubs absently were Gibbs always hits him.

"Well, don't be so idiotic and mindless when Gibbs could be around. Yes, I know he 'sneaks' up on you. But think about it Tony. Why does he hit you the most?" Tim walks away. Leaving Tony to ponder the questions. Then once he gets Tim's punch line, Tony looked confused, then a little disturbed by it. He follows Tim out of the garage and back into the house. Gibbs meets them at the door.

"So? Where's Mike?" Gibbs had fear and concern written all over his face.

"Boss, all we found were a couple mutilated cats and some blood that we believe are from the cats. No sign of Mike." Tim says, taking a step back.

"It's not like Mike to do this. Even more so when he knows what kind of nut cases that are out there. Thanks guys. I'm going to try his cell phone. Could you keep an ear out for Abby?" Gibbs asks, not to either one in particularly.

"Sure," Tim says. "Let us know if you hear from Mike." Tim starts to head into the living room where Abby's sleeping again. After Gibbs got her calmed down.

Gibbs cell phone rings. The ID reads 'unknown caller'. Gibbs opens it and answers, "Gibbs."

"Hello. Agent Gibbs. Are you missing someone?" The male, raspy voice asks.

"So you have Mike. Is this Oscar or Kerry?" Gibbs hoped this throws the man off kilter.

"This is who it is," the voice was being cryptic. "Put the lovely, hot Abigail on the phone and she'll be able to tell you." The man begins to chuckle at his own words.

"Well, if I had to take a wild guess, I'd say this is Oscar. You sound way too old to be Shannon's son." Gibbs wanted to get his reaction to the knowledge that Gibbs knew. Gibbs listens closely to the back ground noises to see f he could possibly pin point where they might be holding Mike.

"Well, well. Know how do you feel knowing I got to Shannon before you did?" Oscar gloats.

"Hmm, I just keep thinking that at least Shannon WANTED to be with me. And I was with her when she was a WOMAN, unlike you who just TOOK her when she was just a CHILD. I got the best of her." Gibbs says calmly. There was silence for a few moments.

"I have Mike. If you want him back, you AND Abigail need to be at the Starbucks on Wall St. at 7 Am tomorrow. Or I kill him." Oscar says evenly.

"Let me speak to Mike to make sure he's still alive." Gibbs says. Unsure whether or not to believe if Mike was alive or not.

Next thing he hears is Mike's voice, "Gibbs." That was it. His voice sounded distant and low. The phone went dead. Gibbs has been in this business long enough to know that unless Mike answers his specific questions and responds accordingly, then Mike was more likely dead. Now he had to come up with a plan. Weigh the situation, come up with different options. He knew he couldn't let Abby go. Not in her current condition.

He also knew that this would stress her out. And she needs to have as little stress as possible. So he gathers Tony and Tim in the dinning room so they can brainstorm and come up with something they could all be happy with.

**AN 2/ Sorry when it comes to the petty officer. I wanted to put her name in, but I tried to find the name. But I didn't want to put the name I thought and have it not be. So I did the best I could and just did it the way you read it. I just wanted to explain that to those who might remember and I couldn't find it when I went back through. Thanks for reading AND reviewing. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.**


	36. Chapter 36

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS.**

Chapter 36

7am, Starbucks on Wall St. Gibbs was waiting. Not sure what Oscar looked like. Looking for Seymour, or otherwise known as Kerry. He waited, as patiently as Gibbs could.

A made up Ziva in an Abby outfit. Gibbs left the others to keep an eye on Abby. She had freaked out when she was told that they had Mike. She had screamed and carried on about Mike was dead. So Gibbs had Ducky gave her a safe shot of something to make her sleep and keep her that way for a while.

7:21am, Gibbs calls to check on Abby and the others.

"Hello?" Ducky answers the house phone.

"Ducky, how are things there?" Gibbs waits for good news.

"She's still sleeping. Tony and Tim are eating breakfast. Now, if you'll excuse me. Mother waits for no one. You know how she gets if I leave her for any length of time. Please call again soon." Ducky hung up.

"That was weird." Gibbs says to himself. He checks his watch. 7:30am. No sign of the deathly duo. Then it hits him. He goes running at the car. He opens the grey color door to the four door sedan.

Ziva looks over at him in confusion, " What's wrong Gibbs?" Buckling their seat belts as he kicked the car into gear and heading to Ducky's.

Gibbs explains as he weaves around a car, "I just called the house. Ducky answered. Said Abby's still sleeping, DiNozzo and McGee are eating breakfast. Then Ducky said he had to go because his mother needs him. He was talking as if she was in the other room waiting on him." Gibbs weaves around a few more slower moving cars.

"So what's the problem? OH! You believe they are there. That was why Ducky threw in the bit about his mother. But Gibbs, what if he was talking about his mothers funeral. It is today. Maybe he's got last minute plans." Ziva tries to throw other scenarios out to a highly fearful Gibbs.

"It's possible, but I can't risk it. What if it was someone you loved that was possibly in trouble? Ziva, I have** TWO** children and Abby to think about. **THREE** people who are counting on me. Mike is strong and he has a chance. If he's not dead all ready." Gibbs pulls into the half circle driveway. He slams the car to a stop. As fast as he could, he removes the seat belt and grabs his weapon. Ziva's not far behind him.

As they slowly approach the front doors, Gibbs tries to look into the windows to see if he could get an idea of where everyone was and if he knew if Oscar AND Kerry were in deed there.

What he saw inside confirmed his worst fears.

* * *

"Oh…where am I?" A groggy Abby asks, slowly coming out of her drugged induced slumber.

"Don't you worry your beautiful, bloated face about it. In due time, you won't care too much." The old raspy voice says. Abby recognized that awful voice.

"Oh God!" Abby began to panic. Trying t move. But her pale arms are tied behind her back and her numb legs are tied at the ankles.

Abby is thinking about her babies and if they are ok. If they are going to make it out of this mess. Then she stops and remembers what Kate said. Number one, to fight for her babies an number two, fight for her life to get through this mess. Abby takes a deep cleansing breath.

"Where are we going?" Abby asks, surprisingly calm.

"Don't worry about it. Isn't that bad for the little bastard?" The younger, more annoying voice says.

"Please don't hurt my baby," Abby realizes they still think that she's only having one baby. "I'd do anything. It hasn't done anything to anyone. He or she just wants to be born safely." Abby prays that this would work.

"It's a bastard. It needs to be destroyed. If I were you, I'd not be thinking about that piece of shit kid. You should be thinking about you own life." Kerry angrily spews.

"Mmmm. Wha…what happened? Where are we?" A groggy Ducky asks. Confused and disoriented.

Abby was able to look over and see a black blanket or tarp, she wasn't sure which, move and the voice coming from under it.

"Ducky, is that you?" Abby's heart beating faster with hope and with some dread.

"Yeah. Abby, are you all right dear?" Ducky asks, trying to get out from under the tarp.

"We are fine for the time being. Baby Gibbs and I are fine. Ducky, are you ok? Do you know where Mike is?" Abby tries to make sure Ducky knew that when she said 'baby' Gibbs, meant that she was trying to get him to use the singular tense in the baby situation. And she really wanted to know if Mike was seen alive.

"Abby, you should stop worrying about him too. Dead men don't need help." Kerry had spoke before Ducky could answer her. Kerry was getting satisfaction out of the murder of Abby's father-figure and protector.

Abby can feel the tears building in her eyes. She knew he was gone. Deep down, she knew. When she saw the older, handsome man with Kate, she could see that he didn't look as haggardly and worn out. He looked brighter and happy. So that gave her some comfort to know that he was ok, where ever he was now.

Abby refused to cry. It was hard not to. The pregnancy hormones, not on her side. But she refused none-the-less.

"You gonna say anything? You gonna cry?" Kerry taunts Abby.

"Why did you kill him?" Abby asks, bluntly. Ducky listens and waits for an answer.

"Hmm," Kerry starts.

* * *

"Ok, let's move in." Gibbs says to Ziva as he motions to Ziva. Then they head into the house. Still going in with awareness.

Once inside, Gibbs goes to untie Tim and Ziva unties Tony. Both had been tied to the dinning room chairs. Duct tape over their mouths. It's obvious to Gibbs and Ziva that Tim and Tony had been roughed up before they had been restrained. Gibbs knew they tried to keep Abby and the twins safe.

When Tim's untied and de-taped, he tells Gibbs, "They got Abby and Ducky. We tried to fight them. But they had a weapon and caught us off guard. They beat the shit out of us." Tim tries to wipe some blood off the corner of his mouth. Gibbs hands him his handkerchief.

"Boss, we are so sorry. We tried to keep her safe." Tony says, rubbing his side. Ziva lifts his shirt and she gasps.

"We have to get them to the hospital. Tony might have cracked or even broken ribs. And God knows what Tim might be sporting." Ziva says. She's blots some blood slowly running down from Tony's right eye. He winces and pulls away in pain.

"Ouch! Damn it, Ziva!" Tony scowls at Ziva.

"DiNozzo! Did you hear anything about where they are taking Abby and Ducky?" Gibbs asks, helping Tim move toward the front doors to get them to the hospital. Ziva's helping a cranky Tony.

"No boss. Sorry. I passed out. What about you Probie?" Tony looks to Tim.

"I think I heard something about a cabin. Give me a minute to see if I can remember a location." Tim looks deep in thought.

"Ok. Think about it on the way to the hospital." Gibbs sighs, as he leads them to the car. They are on their way. With Gibbs fearful for Abby, Ducky, Mike and the twins that have yet to make their grand appearance. Or if they would even have one, with them breathing.

**AN2/ I want to thank a certain reader/reviewer. She helped me come up with a good way to NOT have Abby put in danger, yet still have Gibbs and 'Abby' at the Starbucks like was requested by Oscar. Thank you to power214063. That was the answer I had been searching for. I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to review. Thanks to you all.**


	37. Chapter 37

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS.**

Chapter 37

"You mean you killed Mike because you hate Gibbs? Why do you hate him so much?" Abby was in shock.

"Because! That asshole got my mother killed! Got my half sister killed! I didn't get a chance to meet them!" Kerry bellows his anger. Oscar just lets Kerry continue. " He's why my mother didn't want me! Why did she want Kelly and not me?!" Kerry was close to tears. Abby could hear it in his voice and see the glistening shimmer in his eyes.

"Is this what HE told you?" Abby gestures to Oscar, whom was driving the UPS-like truck.

"My dad had told me all about my mother."

"Hmm, did he tell you that your mother was **13** when he **RAPED** her? And that instead of her having an abortion, she had you and then gave you up for adoption. She was a child herself. She wanted you to have a wonderful life with people who couldn't have children of their own. I don't know how the hell your father got you, but I would bet your mother cared more for you then you** FATHER** did." Abby says, trying to get Kerry to see reason.

Kerry looked at Abby. His face unreadable. Without warning, Kerry brought his open hand and brought it up fast. Landing it across Abby's face. Abby's head swung so hard that it knocked her down. Her hands still tied behind her back, she couldn't support herself. Or for that matter, catch herself from falling hard onto the metal floor of the moving truck.

"Ahhh!" Abby let out a cry of pain.

"Don't you** EVER** talk about my father like that again!" Kerry was furious and flushed.

"W…Why did…you pr…pretend to be…my re.. replacement?" Abby trembled and was hurting. Her face felt like it was on fire. Her eye ball feeling like it was going to POP right out of her head.

"Because, how else would I have gotten the evidence your team had. The evidence of my half sisters death." Kerry pauses, waiting for Abby to connect the dots.

"I didn't have evidence in Kelly's murder." Abby's confused. The pain not helping the thought process.

"Not Kelly Gibbs. Try Petty Officer Judy Weldon." Kerry says, almost getting his rocks off at sharing this with her.

"OH MY GOD! You're the one that raped and chopped her up?! MY GOD!" Abby was in such shock and fear that she began to vomit. This made Kerry sexually excited and he laughed.

Ducky heard all this. He was concerned about Abby, but what could he do.

"Although, killing Ms. Mallard was just a bit too easy. I put poison in her after noon tea. I looked at that kill as being a mercy kill. She was not there. How could a child watch a parent deteriorate like that?" Kerry waited for a response from Ducky. But Ducky didn't react. Ducky was bidding his time. When Ducky didn't respond, Kerry continued.

"_Boy, my dad and I really liked having you. You were the best lay I have ever had. And that's like out of a ton of women." Kerry wanted a negative reaction by someone._

"_I would guess these tons of woman were in your dreams," Abby retorted. Trying to keep her anger and fear in check. "I would've never been with you! You forced me!" That got her another slap across the face. But Abby thought it was worth it._

_

* * *

_

_At the hospital, Tim and Tony were taken right back to exam rooms. It was a slow morning at the George Washington Memorial Hospital._

_A nurse that recognized Gibbs stops him in the hall._

"_Mr. Gibbs, is everything ok? Has Ms. Sciuto had another accident?" The middle aged strawberry blonde nurse asks, concerned._

"_Oh no Gigi. A few of my employees were hurt on a case. Actually, Abby's been kidnapped. I don't even know where to start looking." Gibbs says, not really saying this to Gigi, but thinking out loud._

"_Oh dear Lord!" Gigi is shocked that someone would kidnap a pregnant woman AND that Gibbs was telling her this. They had only meet a few times._

While Gibbs and Gigi are talking, Ziva's phone rang. She steps outside to answer it.

"David."

"Don't you piss me off again!" There was a sound that Ziva knew very well. Skin smacking against skin. She even heard a faint 'Ahhh!'

A sweet little Angel had hit the speed dial on Ducky's cell phone, which called Ziva's cell phone. So Ziva was hearing everything that was going on in the truck.

Ziva held her phone against her chest and tried to get Gibbs' attention without being too loud.

Once she got his attention, Gibbs rushes over to her just outside the ER doors.

"I think this is Ducky's cell phone. I can hear a man, sounds young. I did hear signs of a girl." Ziva explained. "Now, if we listen, maybe we can get a location."

Next thing they hear are squeaking of the truck breaks. Gibbs could hear Abby now.

"Where are we?" Simple enough questions.

"Don't ask questions! Or we'll kill that brat sooner, rather then later." That was Oscar's aged voice.

"Aww! Be careful!" Abby yells.

"Why? That bastard child is going to be dead soon enough, along with you." Oscar says. Gibbs heard a door open. Some shuffling.

"Oh my God! No! I can't do this again!! The room was small the first time! I'm fat! I mean pregnant now! Please, don't put me in there!" Abby was freaking out. This caused Gibbs to tense up and get angrier. Gibbs can tell she was panicking. It was the way she sounded when the nurse and doctor tried to look her over after her kidnapping the first time. It hits him.

"Oh! They're at that abandon building. Where was it again?" Gibbs' mind shut down, just when he needed it to spew out an answer.

"Wasn't that on Capital St.?" Ziva tried to remember.

"I'm calling some local PDs. You go tell the receptionist to have Tim and Tony to stay put. They'll be safe here. And we'll be bringing Abby here to get checked out. Same with Ducky and Mike." Gibbs didn't want to call Mike out just yet. Holding out all hope for him.

"It's a plain." Ziva says, heading back in the ER lobby. Gibbs holds Ziva's phone and listens. While calling in the local cops.

"Kerr, put him in the cell next to hers. Now call your pretty nurse friend and have her bring the drug she told us about. We'll get rid of that kid. Watch her suffer, then kill her. But not before we get Leroy here to watch her slowly die a horrifying death." Oscar starts to laugh, evilly.

And the line went dead.

**AN2/ Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review too. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	38. Chapter 38

The Pain we suffer

**AN/I don't own NCIS. Please read and reivew. Tell me what you think. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 38

Gibbs begins to wonder whom they were talking about. What friend and what drug? When Ziva gets back, she realizes something happened. Gibbs was pensive and VERY quiet.

"Ready to go Gibbs?" Ziva asks, heading to the car.

"Yeah." Is all Gibbs said as they took off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Inside that small, cold cell, Abby laid on the sad excuse for a bed. With her hands not tied anymore, but her ankle chained to the wall, Abby lays there rubbing her stomach. Surprisingly calm. She begins to sing 'Itsy bitsy spider' to the babies. She doesn't want to give up, but she fresh out of ideas.

Ducky is in the next cell. But he is far from alone. Oscar and Kerry are taking there turns punching and kicking Ducky. The only thing to escape his lips are grunts and groans. Then his cell phone drops out of his pocket.

All three look at the fallen piece of technology like it was a snake that escaped and out on the lose. Ducky didn't even remember it was there. But Oscar and Kerry only angered. This did not hold well for Ducky. And he believed her was going to be killed and join his well missed mother in the here after.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva pull into the deserted parking lot. Only one vehicle was there. But it looked as old and abandoned as the building.

Gibbs parks on the right side of the plane old brown truck. Gibbs kept thinking that there must be an UPS man out there with no truck.

Ziva and Gibbs get out of the car and head quickly and quietly to the same door they had entered months ago.

* * *

In Abby's cell, she had drifted off to sleep. It's beyond her how she could sleep. She would find out later that they had put the knock out gas through her vent in the cell. The thing that woke her was a pain in her abdomen and back.

Abby believes that the twins are in trouble. As Abby breaths through her pain, she tries t focus on coming up with some way to get her and her babies out of her and to the nearest hospital.

"What did they do to my babies?" Abby thinks to herself as she cries with fear and pain. "Hold on my sweeties. Mommy will fight to keep you safe." Abby spoke in the direction the babies were. At least as close as she could get to them.

Then she shut her eyes and prayed to God, Kate and Mike.

"If any or all of you are listening, please help me. Please help my babies. Please help Jethro find us. Help us and Ducky. I'm sorry Ms. Mallard, that they killed you. As soon as I get us ALL out of here, I will take such good care of Ducky. He loves you so much. Talks about you all the time at work. Or when we can be at work. I hope all three of you rest in peace. Say 'Hi' to Shannon, Kelly, Jenny and if you run into Judy Weldon, tell her that they are going to get what they deserve. Our Jethro will see to that. And let mom know that he still misses her and dreams about her. I hear him utter her name in his sleep. Please don't let another person die from my tight knit family. I need them all. Ducky needs to be Godfather to my children. Tony, Tim and Ziva need to be uncles and aunt to these babies. And Jethro needs to be the greatest Daddy they deserve."

All of a sudden, Abby feels wetness. She didn't feel like she had to pp. So what…then it hits her.

"NO! Oh God! Gibbs! I need you NOW!" Abby screams at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Gibbs got a weird feeling. Ziva could see the funny look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"Something is wrong with Abby. I can feel it." Gibbs says, as they ready to go in. But he thinks that they should wait for the local police. They had back to the car.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Tony was told her had fractured three ribs on his right side. They were concerned about his spleen and kidneys. So they were admitting him to run test and let his ribs heal a little here. Nothing else too bad. Just bruises and cuts.

Tim had a dislocated shoulder. Left side sprained wrist and a cut on his chest that required ten stitches. And of course, cuts and bruises. They were going to make Tim stay the night. Just for observation. They thought one of the bruises on his face was questionable.

The receptionist makes sure the boys had the message left by Ziva. They had been tempted to go AMA and go help Ziva and Gibbs. But neither one of them were able to stand on their own, let alone _HELP_ them. So they started to pray.

Tim asks for a phone. Then calls the funeral home that the serves was going to be done at.

"Hello. I need to talk to whom ever is in charge please."

"Yes sir. Just one moment." The business type man's voice says.

Moments later, "This is James Haskins, how may I help you?"

"Hello. My name is Agent Timothy McGee. I'm calling on behalf of Donald Mallard. His mother is set to be buried at 2pm today. But he's been detained beyond his control. Is there any way you can reschedule it?" Tim was doing his best.

"I knew it's none of my business, but could I get an explanation? Could you tell me what has him detained? It's not policy to change a funeral without an explanation I can put in our files. And normally has to call in." James says.

"Well sir. I'm going to be frank. He has been kidnapped. Dr. Mallard would never let just anything keep him from burying his beloved mother." Tim bluntly says.

"Oh dear heavens! By all means, we will hold her for as long as he needs. Just have him give us a call when he's free. Any one who shows up, we'll tell them that there was a problem with the scheduling and Dr. Mallard will contact them once a new date and time is set. And please, when you see Dr. Mallard, tell him we have been praying for him. Thank you for calling, sir. Is there anything else I can do to help?" James asks.

"No sir. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice day." Tim says.

"Same to you sir." James says and hangs up, as does Tim.

**AN2/ I hope you all are enjoying the story. It's getting very close to the end. And I really love to hear what you think!! Thanks to STLFAN for a little help with some writers block. Thanks so much!!**


	39. Chapter 39

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS. Please be aware that I have no medical back ground, so I am winging the medical procedure and all the stuff related to it. Except for the name of the drug. Thanks. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

Chapter 39

Just after Abby yells, Oscar, Kerry and Gigi open the heavy, dark metal door to her cell and enter.

"Problem Abby?" Kerry asks, standing over the cot, pretending to be a bed.

"My water broke! I'm in labor1 Ohh! Please, get me to the hospital! My baby is about two months premature! Something's wrong! Gigi, help me!" Abby recognized Gigi, the nurse from the hospital.

"Sorry dear, you are having it right here. The little drug I gave you is to induce the birth of your baby. I will be delivering. Let me see how dilated you are," Gigi walks over to the cot and spreads the blanket over her knees and helps remove her pants. "Kerry, you have to take that ankle shackle off. I have to have her legs free and these pants off. And you need to roll that cart in here. Don't forget the portal light.

Oscar and Kerry comply with her request. Once they were out of the room, Abby begs for Gigi to help her. Help get her out of her and to a hospital.

It didn't get her anywhere. Just Gigi preparing to deliver a baby. Abby wasn't sure if she should tell Gigi about the twins or go o letting her believe there was only one child. Then Abby knew she needed to do everything she could for her babies.

"Gigi, I'm having twins. Please, don't let them die. Don't let Oscar or Kerry kill my babies! I beg of you. They are innocent." Abby was crying and panting.

"No one told me of killing any baby. They told me they were going to give it up for adoption." Gigi's confused, but not letting Abby see it.

"They want to kill my baby. They think I'm having one. Then they want to kill me. Please, please Gigi. Help me. Ahhh!" Abby pleads.

"Abby, have you taken your Lamaze class yet?" Gigi asks.

"No." Abby grunts out as another contraction comes.

"Ok. Quick lesson. When the contraction comes, you need to 'he he ho, he he ho' and in between 'he he ho's, you need to take a breath in to do those. That will help with the pain. Any questions?" Gigi seemed to be sweet enough to help her.

"Is it supposed to hurt in my back as well?" Abby asked with a grimace.

"It can. Some women do. Some women it's just the front." Gigi says.

"I want Gibbs!" Abby cried. Fear of childbirth and fear for all their lives.

"Abby, focus! Your babies need you now." Moments after Gigi says this, Oscar and Kerry roll all the stuff she brought. "Kerry, I think I need more. Just in case something happens to what I have here. Could you make a quick trip to the medical supply store? It just a few blocks away." Gigi starts placing all the padding and sterile sheets down. She puts on a pair of latex gloves and feels how dilated Abby was.

"Ok, we are at 3 centimeters. You still have a ways to go Abby. I'm sure this little one is ready to see it's mom." Gigi gave Abby a little bit of hope back. Kerry leaves the room. Oscar stays.

"Don't you have a mouse to scare?" Abby asks, looking at him.

"No. And if you don't behave, I'm sending Gigi away and make you do this alone.

* * *

Ducky was slipping in and out of consciousness. In his cell he can't hear anything. But then he sees something. It was his mother. She seemed bright, happy, healthy and a little younger. She walks over to Ducky and grabs his hand.

"Donald, you need to be strong. That young, beautiful Abigail is in trouble. That nurse won't know how to help her. You need to help her deliver her babies." Ms. Mallard speaks with a smile. Ducky was still shocked to see his mother. To get a chance to talk to her. To have her coherent and most of all, happy.

"Mother, I think you still might have some dementia. Abby's not due to have the babies for another two months." Ducky brushes off her warnings.

"Donald James Mallard, you listen to your mother! You need to save those beautiful babies. Now pat attention. I'll tell you what will go wrong and with which child. So you don't have to think too much. I know you are not up to trying to diagnosis. The first will be…"

* * *

Gibbs tries to remember EXACTLY how to get to the cell that Abby had been in the first time.

While they tried to come up with the safest plan, Ziva noticed Seymour, no Kerry, coming up the sidewalk with both hands full of bags with medical supplies.

Gibbs acts on the spur of the moment. He pounces on Kerry, sending the bags of medical supplies in the air and landing sprawled around on the ground. Gibbs hand cuffs him.

"You have the right to tell me what the hell your plans are and why you two dumb asses have targeted me, Abby and the rest of my team!" Gibbs has Kerry on the ground on his stomach. Gibbs' knee is placed on the middle of Kerry's back.

"Gibbs, take it easy. I'm sure when he goes away to prison, someone will find him a suitable match. Then he will know what it's like to be raped." Ziva says, grinning.

"Ziva, I think the phase of gloating you were trying for was, 'He will make a suitable BITCH for someone in prison. Then he would know what it's like to be raped'." Gibbs smiles a little. Half the problem was taken care of.

"Oh, but wasn't it Oscar that raped Shannon?" Ziva was just all kinds of confused.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kerry taunts. Ziva not having a clue of what he meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ziva asks.

"He's just trying to play with us Ziva. Why don't you go put him in the trunk of the car until the local police get here. That way we can go in and take down Papa rapist." Gibbs says, behind clenched teeth as he gets up and pulls Kerry to his feet. Gibbs hands him over to Ziva. Then he gathers up the medical supplies as he begins to panic again. Why did they need this much medical supplies?

They were either doing something to Abby, Ducky or Mike. He knew it was awful to hope, but he hoped it was for Mike. Maybe he was injured. But something deeper was telling him it was Abby and the twins.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Abby pants and tries to relax. The labor was just SOO much more painful then she could have imagined.

"Gigi, I have to push." Abby says then her face gets red as she bares down and pushes.

"NO! Abby, stop!" Gigi yells while she looks to see how far dilated she is.

"No, my body needs to." Abby's crying and trying to catch her breath. Or at least try to control it a little.

"Abby, you are not dilated enough. Fight the urge." Gigi was getting scared. She's never experienced this kind of birthing problem. And she was just a nurse. That's when Gigi saw the head. Just the top. And she was no where near dilated enough. Even an episiotomy would not help. Then there was blood washing out of Abby. Her color was paling, if that was even possible.

Abby wasn't sobbing or panting for air. She was almost limp. Ever so often she would move her head a little, but not even a moan escaped her mouth. Gigi knew this was more serious then she could handle.

"Oh God! Oscar, go get Dr. Mallard! NOW! She's bleeding out!" Gigi screams, trying to stop the bleeding. Oscar didn't move very fast. "**MOVE IT! NOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!**" Gigi would have gone and got him herself, but she was fearful of leaving Abby alone.

After that little motivation Gigi gave him, he moved pretty fast. Oscar opens the door quickly.

"Dr. Mallard! Wake up! You need to help Abby!" Oscar is helping him off the cot.

"What's wrong?" Ducky asks.

"That girl's bleeding like a stuffed pig. Gigi needs help." The men get to the room pretty fast considering.

Ducky limps over to Abby and Gigi.

"What's wrong?" Ducky asks.

"She was given Oxytocin to induce labor. She got dilated to 5 centimeters and she needed to push. She said her body needed to push. Then all this blood just came flowing out. I can't stop it. And now she's none responsive. She's paling and I'm not sure of the baby." Gigi squeezed Ducky's hand and hoped he's know.

"You need to call an ambulance! She's losing blood! I need to do a c-section or the baby might die as well as Abigail. Gigi, what kind of medical equipment do you have?" Ducky asks

"You both better do it, or her death and that baby's is on your head." Oscar says.

"She needs blood! You sick, twisted bastard!" Ducky yelled. Hearing Ducky's voice, brought Abby around enough.

"Duck!' Abby was barely heard. Ducky moved up to her head.

"Hey Abigail. If you were in a hurry to become a mom, you could have spoke to your doctor." Ducky smiles, trying to not let her see the panic he was feeling.

"Ducky, save them. I will fight to the end. But they need you to help." Abby grabbed his hand. It was a light, weak grab.

"Abigail, you hold on. Don't leave us. They need a mommy." Ducky says, but Abby's head fell and the weakened grip was gone. 'Oh dear Lord!" Ducky was afraid Abby was gone.


	40. Chapter 40

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS. Please read and review. And I need to know if you all would like me to continue with this story, or would you like to see me continue in a sequel? Hope to get feedback at what you all want. If not, I will stop the story in a matter of chapters. thanks for all the loyal readers and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 40

With Kerry in the trunk securely, Gibbs and Ziva head into the building. They left the medical supplies outside the door. They heard the voices from Abby's cell phone.

"Ziva, go call an ambulance. I don't care what you say to get them here faster. Sounds like trouble." Gibbs continues forward and Ziva heads back out.

Just as Gibbs gets into the room, Ducky had managed to get the bleeding to stop. But he couldn't remove his hand.

"FREEZE!" Gibbs yells holding a gun on Oscar. "Ducky, what's going on?"

"Jethro, Abby's in labor!" Ducky just gets out, when Gibbs responds.

"She's not due for two more months! What did you do you crazy son of a bitch?" Gibbs yells at Oscar. His finger really wanting to pull on that trigger.

"She did it." Oscar points to Gigi.

"Why Gigi?" Gibbs' eyes not leaving Oscar.

"Mr. Gibbs, I was told by Kerry, that she was going to give her child to some bad people. So I was asked to induce, make sure it was fine, then there is a couple they have set up to adopt her child. They knocked her out with nitrous oxide, I gave her a shot of oxytocin to induce. Her water broke and labor started. But when she got 5 centimeters, only half way dilated, she started pushing. She started gushing blood. Dr. Mallard has stopped the bleeding, but the baby's got to come out very soon." Gigi says.

"Well, we have an ambulance on the way. Gigi, you go tell Ziva to let you talk to the 911 operator. Tell them what's happening. Maybe that will get them here faster." Gibbs instructs. "Oscar, as soon as the cops get here, you and son are never going to see the light of day. But you have questions to answer. Where is Mike?" Gibbs gives him time to answer. But I was Ducky who answers.

"Sorry Jethro. Mike's dead body is in the next cell over. I looked him over. He was dead within seconds of injury. He couldn't have been in much pain, if any." Ducky's attention back on Abby.

"Why did you and Jr come after us?" Gibbs waits again. For the first time, Oscar willingly answers.

"Because, I wanted you all to suffer as much as I did. Shannon was young when we met. I can tell you all now that Kerry can't hear it. Shannon and I are cousins. Well, not blood. I was adopted by Shannon's aunt and uncle ten years prior. I met her when she was 12. And though I was 19 or 20, she had something that just made me love and want her. Almost in a predatory way. I think it was about four months after her 13th birthday, I snapped. She was wearing a beautiful white and yellow sundress. It matched her silky red hair perfectly. I got close to her for some reason or another. I could smell that coconut smell from her hair and I just had to have her. So I did," Oscar says, almost sorry for doing it.

"Oh, you bastard!" Gibbs yelled as her imagined the scene that Oscar painted.

"Afterwards, she left. About a month later, Shannon left to stay at our single aunts house. Or so that was what everyone else was told. When I went to that said aunts house, I followed her to that center. It was a center for unwed pregnant teens. I found out that she was going to have it and give it up. So I went to them and I was listed as the father, so I got Kerry. She named him Kerry after Cary Grant. But she changed the spelling to make it his own." Oscar smiled at the memory.

"Did her parents know about all this?" Gibbs asks, tear bubbling in his eyes.

"No, they didn't know. Only Shannon, the aunt and me. And the aunt only knows that she was raped. But she never told anyone it was me." Oscar says, staring off into space.

"Does anything have to do with Stetson cologne? Someone gave me some for Christmas one year and she freaked. She busted the bottle out in the street." Gibbs trying to figure out some of the little things about Shannon.

"Yeah. I was wearing it that day." Oscar offered.

"What about _'We are the champions_' by Queen?" Gibbs' confused. He's still crazy angry with Oscar, but some part is glad to hear some of the answers to things he thought _HE_ did wrong.

"Playing during the…" Oscar for some reason couldn't bring himself to say it. It would make it dirty in his eyes. He felt it was beautiful.

"I have to guess you pinned her hands above her head too." Gibbs states.

"Yes." Is all Oscar says.

"So why hate me? Abby did nothing to you. Why did you and Kerry rape her?" Gibbs angry tone again.

"You took her away! By the time I was able to come back and show Shannon that I had Kerry, she had gone and got married to you. You took her out of Stillwater. You guys moved around too much. Then when I found you, she and Kelly were dead. You took her and didn't take care of her! So when I found you again, I wanted to hurt you just as bad. Enter Abby. I watched you and her. Then I knew it would hurt you to have her ruined by rape." Oscar's meanness was coming back.

"Why send Kerry is as Abby's replacement?" Gibbs asks.

"He needed some evidence. That was the only way to get it." Oscar answers as he keeps looking over at Abby.

"So you and Kerry had something to do with the murder f that Petty Officer, Judy Weldon?" Gibbs waits for an answer.

"Judy was my daughter. She hated me so much she changed her last name legally to her mother's maiden name, Weldon. Her mother's death made her hate me and Kerry even more. She said things and it out got out of hand." Oscar grins.

"God! If I look into her mother's death, am I going to see you and Kerry killed her too?" Gibbs bits out with distain. It left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I'm not saying anymore. Oh, other than Abby sure was a great lay. Mmmm, almost as good as Shannon and my daughter." Oscar's smile turns devilish.

Just as Gibbs was going to charge at Oscar, the local police shows up. Taking him into custody. Gibbs steps over to the cot side near Abby. The color was VERY slowly coming back in her face.

"Abs, honey?" Gibbs whispers into her ear as he puts her hand in his. It takes a few seconds to get her to reply.

"Gibbs?" She asks very softly.

"Yeah. I'm hear. Ducky's saved your life. The ambulance is on it's way." Gibbs tries to sound cheerful.

"What about the babies?" Abby asks. Eyes still closed.

"Honey, they are still inside you. You need a c-section. But with all the blood lose, you have to wait until you get to the hospital." Gibbs strokes her hand soothingly.

"Are they going to be ok? My water broke." Abby says, the fear coming through.

"I don't know baby. Save your strength. I believe I hear the ambulance." Gibbs says, and Abby loses consciousness again.


	41. Chapter 41

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS. I hope you all have been enjoying the tail end of this story. Or at least part 1. Thank you for all the reviews. I have enjoyed reading all your funny comments and feedback. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Tell me what you would like to see in the second part. Thanks again. ENJOY!!! **

Chapter 41

At the hospital, Abby was going in for her c-section. They had given her some blood as they prepped her for the procedure. Gibbs was able to be in the room to hold her hand.

Abby wakes up. And she sees an over head light, the Gibbs next to her, holding her hand.

"What's happening?" Abby asks, groggy and confused.

"Abby, our babies are being born. In mere moments we'll be parents." Gibbs smiles big at her. Abby smiles at him.

"Wow, mommy and daddy." Abby could feel movement down there, but that was all. It scared her not to hear crying from her babies. "Why aren't they crying?" Abby asked in fear.

"Abby, the babies are out. They are going to the neonatal ICU. The reason they didn't cry like you expected was because two months early, their lungs are still under developed. But they seemed healthy otherwise." the doctor explains.

"Oh God! Please tell me they will be ok." Abby asked through tears.

"Abby, I'm not going to lie. I have to say it's 50/50. I don't want to say they'll make it, then have them not. But we need to keep positive thoughts." The doctor tells her as he finishes up the procedure.

"Gibbs, go check on them." Abby says.

"Doc, do we have daughters, sons or one of each?"

Abby and the doctor say at the same time, "One of each." They all giggle.

"How did you know Abby? Did you have an ultrasound to know the sexes?" The doc asks.

"No. Kate told me." Abby says, sleepily.

"Who's Kate?" The doc asks.

"She must be hallucinating. Kate's been dead for three years." Gibbs says, trying to poo- poo her Kate experience. He didn't want Abby's doctor to think she was crazy.

"Well, Abby. We are going to put you in recovery for about an hour. Normally it's not that long. But your body has gone through a lot of trauma. With the bleeding and labor. So you just sleep. Maybe if you show some improvement, you can go see your daughter and son. Rest up mommy." the doctor leaves the room. The nurse wheels her gurney out of the OR and before they wheel her into the next room, the nurse stops Gibbs.

"Sir, you are not allowed past this point. Besides, she's just going to sleep. Why don't you go check on your babies. Congrats daddy." The nurse says, patting his arm. Then she and Abby disappears into the darkened room. The door closed and Gibbs felt alone and happy. He couldn't believe that it could be possible to feel both at the same time.

He turns and follows the signs to the neonatal ICU. When he got there, he had no problem knowing which babies were Abby's/ They both had jet black peach fuzz on their tiny heads. Plus, they were in the same incubator. They tend to do that with twins. Or so he was told. He just kept thinking about Kelly's birth. And how tiny these two were from Kelly. But Kelly was also full term.

Gibbs was suited up before entering. So he was able to touch the little ones. The little ones that looked so much like their mommy. Gibbs starts to cry.

"Your mommy wants you two to get healthy fast. Preferably in the next hour or so. But no pressure," Gibbs smiles. "I hope you guys don't mind that I will be your daddy. Kelly never complained. Well, almost never." Gibbs laughs. He rubs the incredibly small cheek of the little girl, then the boy. They move their arms. And Gibbs would fight until the cows come home anyone that would disagree that his little boy smiled at him. He was so excited.

"You two are amazing. I'm so lucky to have your mommy and you two smart and beautiful kidlets. You know you both have so many people that love you. You have three sets of grandpa's that love you already. Two grandma's that are going to spoil you two rotten. You have uncles and an aunt that will fall all over themselves to keep you happy. Well, that and they are very scarred of mommy," Gibbs giggles.

"So why not stay around a while. Oh, about another 80 plus years. Not too much to ask." Gibbs rubs their bellies. It had always made Kelly calm when she was little.

"Sir, visiting time is up. We only allow ten minutes." The nurse says.

"Even to parents?" He asked confused.

"Yes sir. Until they make some improvement. So you can come back in about an hour." The nurse says. That was ok. He needed to check on everyone else anyway.

* * *

In the ER waiting area, Tony, Tim and Ziva waited on word of the small, but growing family. Tony and Tim were in wheel chairs and Ziva was pacing.

"Ziva, calm down. Sit down and relax. You know as well as I do that nothing happens without Gibbs approval. EVERYTHING has to be approved by Gibbs. I think it's a pact between Gibbs and God." Tony says, trying to relax everyone and make them laugh.

"Tony!" Ziva sighs, with a smile. And before anything else could be said, Gibbs walks in.

"Gibbs, so?" Tim asks. He was more concerned about Abby and the babies. He'd loved Abby for years now. Not the way everyone else did, but the way Gibbs loves her. But it was obvious to Tim, Gibbs was her choice.

"Babies are here. Abby's ok. She's in recovery. She'll be there for about another forty-five minutes. Then I'm taking her to see out daughter and son." Gibbs smiles that half smile he's know for.

"How are the babies?" Ziva asks, a little emotional. But she hid it well. Tony reached up and grabbed her hand.

"They didn't cry when the doctor took them. It scared us. More so Abby. I knew that they wouldn't. Then the doctor said the months premature babies lungs aren't completely developed. So they are in the neonatal ICU. It's about a 50/50 chance at this time. But they seem very strong like their mommy." Gibbs eyes water up and his voice caught with emotions. Ziva dropped Tony's hand and went to hug him.

"It will be all right Jethro. Those babies have the most stubborn parents and so many people love them. It's not written in the heavens for them to die. God wouldn't have tested Abby and just take them in the end." Ziva says in Gibbs ear. Gibbs pulls back.

"What would you know about any other God them your Jewish one?" Gibbs is surprised.

"Don't act so surprised. During this whole mess, I thought it wouldn't hurt to know two different Gods. You know, extra help. Just in case one of them was busy. Plus, the differences are fascinating." Ziva says.

"Does anyone know which exam room Ducky is in? I'd like to see him." Gibbs says, grateful to Ducky for all he did.

"No, they haven't come out yet." Tim says.

"I don't know how Abby is going to take it that Mike is dead. She was scared before. But in the OR, she told us that Kate told her that she was having a boy and a girl. So, I'm not sure. Abby's had a lot of emotions. Pregnancy hormones, the fear, the anger. I just hope she and the babies pull through.

* * *

Abby wakes in her recovery bed. It's somewhat dark, but Abby can see two people stand a little father away form her bed.

"Hello. Who are you?" Abby says, trying to focus her eyes on them better. They step closer. Abby smiles. "Kate, Mike. What are you two doing here?" Abby was excited to see them again.

"We wanted to see how you are doing. To see the beautiful babies." When Kate said that, Abby got scared. She was afraid they came to TAKE her babies.

"No! Please don't take my babies!" Abby yells and tries to get out of bed.

* * *

A nurse comes rushing into the ER waiting room. She's urgently looking for Gibbs. When she sees the small group, she rushes over to them.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Gibbs turns around.

"Yes, what is it?" Gibbs face full of concern.

"Ms. Sciuto is having a problem." Before the nurse could say more about the problem, Gibbs was rushing back to recovery. Gibbs thinks that she might be dying. The tightening in his chest was building.

He gets to recovery and goes through the doors, not sure what he was going to find. When he sees her sitting anxiously in bed, Gibbs rushes over with some of his fear subsiding.

"Abs, what's going on honey? You need to be resting."

"Gibbs, they want to take the babies. I haven't even seen them!" Abby starts out emotional, but ends up crying.

"Who wants to take them sweetie?" Gibbs angry and confused apparent in his voice.

"Kate and Mike. Their here to take them to heaven with them. Take me to my babies Gibbs! Take me to OUR babies." Abby says, throwing back the covers and swinging her legs over the edge with a few wincing facial expressions.

"Wait! Hold on a minute. You just had your stomach cut open not even an hour ago. You lost SO much blood we almost lost you. I just checked on them a few minutes ago. They are fine sweetheart." Gibbs tries to get Abby back into bed.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You help me or get the HELL out of my way. My babies need me!" Abby had a seriously scary look in her eyes. So Gibbs cracks and gets a wheel chair.

"What are you doing?" The nurse asks.

"Ms. Sciuto is going to end up doing more harm then good to herself. And since her babies can't be brought to her, she's going to see them. THEN she's coming back and doing EVERYTHING she's told." Gibbs says.

"I have to get the doctors approval first." The nurse says.

"Just have the doctor meet us at the neonatal ICU." Gibbs says, wheeling Abby out of recovery. "You know, I'm going to be in so much trouble." Gibbs leans down and tells Abby in her ear.

"Jethro, you know if this was Kelly, you'd do the same." Abby says, matter of fact.

"Your right. But Abby, what if they find out I'm NOT the babies daddy?" Gibbs felt disappointment.

"We should find out who's the biological daddy. But Jethro, you are the daddy that counts. Would you be ok with me putting your name on the birth certificates?" Abby looks up to see his reaction.

"I would be honored. They are beautiful babies. They look just like their mommy." Gibbs bends down to kiss her neck. Abby breaths in deeply. For the first time, Abby liked being touched in an affectionate way. Sure, Gibbs kisses her. They sleep in the same bed. But Gibbs never tried o make love to Abby. Abby never asked. They were both to afraid. She was afraid to ask to be touched and then might find out she wasn't ready. Gibbs too afraid to try in case she wasn't ready and had a flashback. Then that would makes things worse.

Just outside the neonatal ICU, Abby took a deep cleansing breath. "Ok, let's do this." Abby says.

"Honey, just remember they are two months premature. So don't let their looks upset you, ok?" Gibbs trying to brace her for what's to come.

"I know. Let's go." Abby almost wheeling herself into the room full of babies in need.

As Gibbs rolls her in, the nurse rushes over.

"Sir, I told you an hour." The nurse says harshly.

"This is their mother. She **IS** going to see them and see that they are ok. Then she's going to her room. So **BACK OFF **woman." Gibbs growls at her. Abby smiles at the love and protection she feels from the father of her babies.

He wheels her over. Abby gasps.

"Honey, I told you they would look tiny and not like regular babies." Gibbs squats down and rubs her arm.

"I know Jethro. They are SO beautiful. Look at Jenny's face. She's going to be a handful. And Jethro is so handsome. He's going to keep us on our toes. We are so blessed Jethro." Just then, Jenny's machine went off.

"Oh God! What's wrong?!!" Abby asks the nurse. Fear heavy in her voice. The nurse pages the doctor to the neonatal ICU. As the nurse is checking out everything, she stops.

"I'll be, that's something I've never seen before." The nurse just stares in shock. The doctor comes rushing in.

"What's going on? Abby, what are you doing here?" The doctor is all kinds of confused.

"Doctor, baby girl Sciuto is breathing on her own. I've never see that happen so fast." The nurse looks at the doctor.

"WOW! Well, let's get her off the machine. And we should put her in her own incubator. We should keep her here though." The doctor watched what he'd said.

"Can I hold her for a second?" Abby asked, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Just for a moment." The doc says. He picks her up and places her in Abby's arms gently. She's happy and shocked that she's holding someone that grew inside her for seven months. She looks down at her.

"Hi my sweet girl. Thank you for giving mommy a special gift. I'm sorry I didn't take better care of you. But you don't need to worry. Mommy loves you so much, she would die for you. Now, Jennifer Katherine Gibbs, you get better fast. I will, so I can spend all my time here telling you silly stories of you Aunt Kate and Uncle Mike. And all your other silly relatives. You make sure you tell your brother to get better. I know you two have a special bond and language. You guys are my angels." Abby kissed Jenny on her very small cheek. Then Gibbs leaned over and kissed the babies cheek too. Then she hands her to the doctor.

Just then baby boy Scuito's machine goes nuts.

**AN2/Don't forget to tell me what you think and would like to happen in the sequel. I'll be wating! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I don't own NCIS. There will be one more chapter and then this story will be completed. But there will be a sequel. I'm not sure of the title yet, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks for all you layal readers. And if any of you are Criminal Minds fans and have read or want to read any of my stories for that TV show, please visit my profile and vote for my poll. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy the chapter. One more thing, don't forget to review. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 42

Ducky was given the all clear. Just some bruises and cuts. He was anxious to see how Abby and the babies are. He walks out of the ER examining areas. He sees Tony, Tim and Ziva. They al look worried.

"Hey there fellows. Ziva. How's Abby and the wee ones?" They didn't seem too sure.

"Hey Ducky. How are you feeling?" Ziva totally pretends not to hear his question.

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine. Now answer my question. Hw is Abby and the babies?" Ducky asked more persistent.

"Abby had the twins. Boy and girl. They are in neonatal ICU. Abby was in recovery, but they came and got Gibbs. That's all we know." Ziva says, sadly.

"Ok, what happened to the kidnapping duo?" Ducky wanted to make sure they didn't get away and have a chance to hurt the babies. He remembers what was said in the truck.

"They are in custody. Along with Gigi." Ziva says.

"I can't believe a nurse would do that to a pregnant woman she knows. Two months early, yes a child can survive, but all the health risks and problems. She should be beaten." Ducky rants angrily.

"I'm so hoping that she believed what she was told. If not, this world is going to hell in a hand basket." Tim says.

"Oh Dear! I missed mother's funeral. Damn BASTARDS!" ducky rants angrily. Shocking the others who never hear Ducky swear and get this angry. But they knew this was a serious situation.

"Uh, Ducky. I hope I didn't over step boundaries, but I took the liberty of calling the funeral home. I explained the situation. They said for you to call them when you were found. And that their thoughts and prayers were with you." Tim says, looking uncomfortable Ducky just stared in shock. Touched that Tim would member. And that he cared enough to do that for him.

"Thank you very much Timothy. I don't know how to repay you." Ducky's eyes had a watery content problem forming.

"Well, Ducky. You took care of Sarah when I was not able to. And even though its weird, we are a type of family. We all wanted to be at your mothers funeral. We are grateful that she was here. We wouldn't have you." Tim's sentiments getting to Tony.

"You're going to fly right out of here, aren't you Probie." Tony shakes his head. Ziva smacks his head at his hint at Tim being gay for sharing his feelings.

"Tony! You be nice! It's great Tim could share his feelings. It wouldn't hurt for you to share your feelings in a serious capacity.

"Ouch! Ziva, you have to stop that! I'm injured here." Tony gives Ziva puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry. We really should get you guys to your rooms. Gibbs will know where to find us. Ducky, are you strong enough to push Tim back to him room?" Ziva looks over at Ducky and Tim.

"Certainly. See you two soon." Ducky says, pushing Tim down the hall to the elevators. Ziva and Tony sit for a moment. After a few moments of silence, they look at each others in. Ziva speaks first.

"Tony, we need to have a talk. A serious one. Can you handle that?" Ziva looks seriously at Tony. He knew that look and she was serious.

Yes, we can talk seriously. No jokes. What is it?" Tony waits for her to continue.

"We have to talk about that night at the hotel. Do you feel anything more then just sex?" Ziva asks, blushing.

"Honestly Ziva, yes I did. But I didn't want to be the one to say anything. I mean if you had said you did, I would have admitted it. But I didn't want you to shoot me down." Tony smiled at the thought that she liked him the same as he liked her.

"What do you say, when you're out of here we go on an official date. Talk seriously. Explore this possible relationship." Ziva smiles. She's happy and nervous.

"Sure, after we know what's going on with the Gibbs clan. Maybe even after the funerals. When things settle down. Can you believe Abby's a mom, twice over? And Gibbs is a dad again. At least this time we get to see it." Tony laughs at the thought of hard ass Gibbs goo gooing at babies. Changing diapers. This was going to be interesting.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun to watch. An experience to enjoy watching." Ziva says, getting behind the wheel chair and pushing him to the elevators.

* * *

"Ok, that machine is telling us that baby boy Sciuto is breathing on his own. You guys have two very strong children. We're going to give them a complete look over. If you two would step out. I'll just be a moment." The doctor says.

"NO! I need to hold my son for a moment, same as my girl. They need to be treated equally." Abby demands. The doctor picks up the baby boy and gently sets him in Abby's arms.

"Hello my handsome baby boy. Jethro Michael Gibbs. You are so special. You must have gotten your sisters telepathic message. You need to keep getting better. Mommy and Daddy want you and sissy to come home so we can smother you with love. Mommy loves you so much she would give her life up to keep you safe. So you think about sticking around. You need to protect your sister. And mommy and daddy will protect you. Now, mommy has to go. But I will be back as soon as I can." Abby kisses his check. Then hands her only son over to the doctor. Then Gibbs and Abby leave the room, a bit more relived then when they showed up.

"See sweetie, they are ok. In fact, they look so much better then when I saw them the first time. Breathing on their own has been a good sign. Gibbs says, reassuringly squeezing Abby's shoulders.

"I know Jethro. But I swore that Kate and Mike were coming to take them. Our babies are doing better. I guess that's all that matters." Abby smiles one of her fake smiles. Abby just had a nagging feeling that something was wrong or was going to go wrong.

**AN2/ Dont forget to review!**


	43. Chapter 43

The Pain We Suffer

**AN/ I dont own NCIS. This is the final chapter to the first part of the story. The sequel is coming soon. So keep an eye out. still don't have a title for the sequel. I wanted to thank all of you readers and reviewers. All the comments have been so great. I hope you all decide that the next story is going to be one you want to read. Please take care and hope to hear from you all for this chapter and the next story. And don't forget if you are Criminal Minds fan, please vote on my profile about the stories that I have going for that show. ENJOY!! **

Chapter 43

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor comes out.

"Ok, this is where we stand. Baby girl…" The doctor didn't get to finish that sentence. Abby cuts in.

"Jenny!"

"I'm sorry, Jenny, is doing fine. Everything seems to be normal. All the organs seem to be working correctly." The doctor pauses and gets a disturbed look on his face. "But for," the doctor waits for Abby to fill in the name.

"Jethro." she says, tears bubbling up in her eyes.

"Jethro does need to be on oxygen. He's able to breath on his own, but it sounds like he's got some fluid in his lungs. We're giving him antibiotics and oxygen. So where we stand is when you, Ms. Sciuto, are feeling better and Jenny is 5 pounds, you can take her home. As for Jethro, he might be here for a while. And he might have some long lasting or permanent health problems. He's having some small problems with his kidneys. We're going to keep excellent eye of him. I normally don't like to separate twins, but Jenny is healthy and we don't want her to get sick. So we're going to put her in the regular neonatal unit. When you're feeling better Ms. Sciuto, she can be brought to your room. We're you planning on breast feeding?" the doctor asks.

Abby's in shock at all their information she was just given. Abby mechanically says, 'I was going to try. I wasn't sure with twins." Abby seemed miles away.

"Well, I'll schedule a lactation specialist to come visit. If you have anymore questions, have a nurse page me. And I'll keep you updated on Jethro's progress." The doctor shakes Gibbs' hand and leaves. Abby's quiet and doesn't say anything. She keeps hearing Kate's voice saying that the babies would be ok. She just didn't know what to believe.

Gibbs pushes Abby down the hall. Gibbs determined to lift Abby's spirit, taking a detour to go see the rest of the team. They started at the ER waiting room.

When they didn't see them there, the went to the front desk. Got the room numbers and were on there way. Abby still hadn't said anything, which scared Gibbs.

They knock on Tim's room door first.

"Come in." Tim says, thinking it's the doctor or nurse. When he saw Abby and Gibbs, he was thrilled. "Hey Abs! Are you ok?" Tim could see the fear and hurt in her eyes.

"How are you and Ducky?" Abby fake smiles and waits for a response.

"I'm fine. Just staying the night for observation." Tim answers like it's just a scratch, nothing more.

"I'm clear to go home." Ducky says, sadly. He almost looked childlike.

"Good, great to hear. Ducky, sorry about your mothers funeral." Abby sniffles. Ducky rushes over to Abby where she sat in the wheel chair.

"Our good boy here," He pointed toward Tim. "had them postpone it. But bless your new momma heart for remembering and caring when you have gone through so much. You need to be resting my dear." Ducky pats Abby's hand that rested in her lap.

"Glad to hear that Ducky. I would love to pay my respect. Even though she called me a slut. But she was a gem. The reason I haven't been resting is because I went to see my babies." Abby looks at the ground and tries to control her emotions. She remembers the tiny little babies.

"How are they doing dear child?" Ducky was the one to ask.

"My baby Jenny is breathing on her own and is in perfect health. She just needs to gain the weight. My baby Jethro is breathing on his own, but needs antibiotics and oxygen. Fluids are in his lungs. He might have health problems." Abby's voice cracks with emotion.

"That's good news. I know it doesn't sound like it. But it is." Ducky tries to comfort her.

"So what's their full names?" Tim asks.

"Jennifer Katharine Gibbs. And Jethro Michael Gibbs. They are pretty strong." Abby's smile turns real.

"Of course they are. Look at who their parents are." Tim says, winking at Abby. Abby smiles even bigger at Tim.

"Thanks McGee. But we need to go. Stop for a quick visit with DiNozzo and Ziva. Then back to bed she goes." Gibbs says, starting to pull Abby away.

"Bye guys, expect to see you soon." Abby yells over her shoulder as Gibbs rolls her out of the room.

* * *

"You know Ziva, you could climb into bed with me." Tony says, bouncing his brows in a suggestive manner. Ziva resists the urge to slap him. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, please." Ziva says, saved by the knock. As the door opened, Gibbs and Abby walk and roll into the same looking room. Just different people.

"Hey! How ya doing Abs?" Tony asks. Ziva pulls an extra chair over to the bed net to the wheel chair for Gibbs.

"How are you doing Tony? Looks like they really did a number on you." Abby asks, wanted to know that he was ok. That feeling she had earlier could be that one of her mixed family could be worse off then they say. She wanted to know for sure they were ALL ok. Minus her father like friend.

"I'm not doing too bad. Just have to stay for a couple nights tops. How are you doing? And the little one?" Tony actually looks concerned.

"I'm ok. I have to get back to bed in a second here. I just wanted to check on you, Tim and Ducky. The babies are both breathing on their own." Abby stopped for a few minutes. It was finally hitting her. Or it was the hormones. Maybe even a combination of all of them. And she was starting to feel some discomfort in her stomach area.

"So what are their names?" Ziva asked smiling.

"Jennifer Katharine Gibbs and Jethro Michael Gibbs." Abby's tears fell from her eyes. Ziva and Tony were concerned.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Tony asks. He didn't like to see Abby cry.

"My baby girl is going to be ok. But my baby boy might have health problems the rest of his life." Abby burst out sobbing.

Ziva comes over and hugs Abby. Ziva never does that. She's pretty uncomfortable around emotional things. But she better get used to it if she and Tony start dating. Because that man can really push her buttons.

"I'm so sorry. I just think everything is hitting me hard. And I think the epidural is wearing off. My stomach hurts a little bit." Abby says, wiping her eyes and coving her stomach with her hand.

"Ok, time to get you into bed." Gibbs says, placing a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Well boss, isn't that why she's just had twins? Getting her into bed." Tony grin and snickers.

"DiNozzo, you just better be glad Abby needs me. Or you would find yourself staying in the hospital for a lot longer the two days." Gibbs says seriously. This makes Tony swallow the lump in his throat.

"Oh Jethro, he was kidding. But he is so true you little sex bunny." Abby says, trying to lighten everything up. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. But that was all she could do. She knew that she needed to get to bed.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you back to where you belong. We'll see you both later." Gibbs turns the wheel chair around and exit's the room. Leaving Tony and Ziva alone to talk more.

* * *

Later that night, Abby's sleeping. The doctor allowed her something to help her sleep. Gibbs sits in the chair in her room. He's too afraid to leave her. And if there was something wrong with one of the twins, he could be there in moments. And he wanted to be there in case Abby freaked out again. She was really scaring him.

Oscar and Kerry were in jail. They couldn't get to her anymore. She had the babies and so far they were doing good. Improving by the hour. She needed to learn to take care of herself. Get herself better and then maybe worry about everything else. Plus she had him. She didn't have to feel like she's a single mother of two premature babies.

Gibbs props a pillow up between the wall and his head. He gets comfortable as you can in that position and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Abby sleepily opens her eyes and sees Gibbs sleeping in that uncomfortable chair. She smiles at the sight. And then starts to worry that he's going to regret sleeping like that in the morning. Then she hears a familiar voice on the other side of the room.

"Abby, you know he's going to be in some pain in the morning." Mike says, sounding happier then Abby has ever heard him. Then she hears Kate.

"Boy, talk about being in a bad mood. Gibbs is going to be mean in the morning." Kate says, with laughter hidden in her voice.

"He's afraid I'm going to freak out about you two again. You scared me. You can't have my babies." Abby says, starting to tear up.

"We never came here to take your babies Abby. We were coming to tell you that they would be ok. We could feel the fear you felt for them and knew you had forgotten what was told to you before. If you fought for yourself and your babies, everything would be ok." Kate smiles at Abby. And for some reason Abby couldn't help but smile back. She felt a sense of peace.

"Have you see my angels? Jennifer Katharine Gibbs. And Jethro Michael Gibbs. They look so tiny. But the doctor says that it's a miracle that they are breathing on their own." Abby lights up talking about her tiny bundles of love and hope.

"Yes, we saw them. Who do you think helped them? We tried to fix Jethro's lung fluid problem, but God said that he needed to work through that on his own. And how come it's Jennifer Katharine and not Katharine Jennifer?" Kate asks, playful acting hurt.

"Thank you for helping them. And I went Jennifer Katharine because it sounded better. But it's not that the middle name is less important. Especially when she does something wrong and I have to yell at her. Then the second name is most important." Abby giggles.

"You know I was just kidding. Thank you for giving her my name." Kate leans over and hugs her.

"Thanks for give him my name. I bet Jethro Sr. was throwing a cow over that one." Mike chuckles.

"No Mike. Jethro is honored that I came up with that name. He was really in pain when he learned you were dead. You were like a big brother to him. He loved you. And I know that you men have a hard time sharing your feelings. But he did love you. We both miss you both so much." Abby says sadly.

"So how does Probie feel about raising some other mans children? I know that you both have felt like they were his. But Abby, you need to face the fact that those babies were a product of rape. They aren't Jethro's babies. You need to remember that. I think it's wonderful that Probie is going to raise them, but you just need to remember. It could be the life and death information you need down the road." Mike says, looking very serious.

"Mike, what are you trying to tell me? Are my kids going to be in danger? Please Mike, don't tell me that and then not tell me more." Abby's eyes fill with horror.

"I can only say that you are too comfortable with calling those angels Gibbs'." Mike says and leaves it at that.

"Abby, he's just saying to remember that they have a different father. You know they only allow us to give you a warning. They won't let us tell you what will happen. And we came to say good bye. Mike might be able to come back. But I have no more earthly privileges. So the next time I see you will be in heaven. I am saving you a place right next to mine. So don't you worry about it." Kate smiles.

"I came to say that I will be gone for a little while. I need to learn how to get here without Kate's help. But I will be back when you need help the most. But you do need to run a DNA test on the kids and the fuck up duo." Mike says, grinning at his last sentence.

"I had planned on it. Just for my peace of mind. I'm going to miss you Kate. And you too Mike. I love you both so much." Abby starts crying.

Next thing she knows, Gibbs is pulling Abby into a hug.

"It's ok baby. It's going to be ok. It's just a dream." Gibbs rubs her back.

"Jethro, I know things are going to be ok. It was a good dream. I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I love you so much." Abby says, pulling back. Still close enough to feel each others breath on them, Abby puts her hands on Gibbs' checks and pulls him in for a nice soft kiss. It starts out soft and slow and gets a little deeper and passionate.

When they come up for air, they look at each other.

"Wow, Abs. That was amazing." Gibbs smiles his famous half smile.

"That was pretty good. I can't wait to get better and be able to feel more then just that kiss." Abby teases.

"When you are better Abigail, you better hold on to your seat." Gibbs rubs her arms in a comforting gesture.

"Gibbs, would you lay with me? Hold me until I go back to sleep." Abby grabs his arms near the shoulders. She feels the muscles. And just feels so safe.

"Sure honey. Scoot over." As Abby scoots, Gibbs climbs up and lays down with her and they cuddle. Abby drifts off to sleep, with a new sense of life and happiness.

The End- for now….

**AN2/ Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope to see you again soon!!**


End file.
